Tu o nadie
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Katniss jamás imaginó cuanto podría cambiar su vida al momento de decir ACEPTO. Y es que nunca estás preparada para lidiar con las decisiones tomadas, mucho menos si alguien más las toma por ti quitándote el derecho a elegir tu historia y a sus protagonistas. A veces el amor real llega a ti disfrazado de mentira y empieza justamente con la firma de un papel...
1. Chapter 1

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Mi vida nunca fue perfecta pero a pesar de las adversidades y las carencias económicas de mi familia puedo decir que era feliz. Mi padre, un hombre humilde pero muy trabajador dedicó su vida entera a cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mí cuando mi madre murió, cosa que sucedió cuando aún yo era muy niña. La verdad no la recuerdo muy bien, mis memorias de su tiempo con nosotros son confusas y se reducen a algunos momentos de cuando tenía como 3 años y Prim aún era un bebé, a veces la extraño y hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber crecido a su lado.

Como ven las cosas para nosotros no han sido fáciles, desde joven tuve que empezar a trabajar para ayudar a mi padre quien luego de laborar por años en la mina del Distrito 12 se jubiló debido a un accidente que arruinó su rodilla y no le permitió volver a emplearse en algo estable. Recién terminé la escuela cuando inicié mi trabajo como cajera de un pequeño mercado cuya dueña nos tiene mucho aprecio a mí y a mi padre, la verdad no gano mucho dinero y tampoco es el proyecto de mi vida quedarme allí pero nos ha ayudado a mantenernos mientras hay una posibilidad de progreso porque como todo el mundo también tengo sueños y un día me encantaría poder ser una gran artista.

No me malentiendan, no me quejo de mi vida, tengo a un padre amoroso que se ha dedicado a velar por mi hermana y por mí y a una hermana cariñosa e incondicional que además de todo es muy responsable la escuela. Dice que algún día quiere ser una ingeniera de sistemas o algo así porque le encanta la tecnología y si está en mis manos ayudarla lo haré. A parte de todo tenemos una casa que aunque no es muy grande o no está llena de posesiones valiosas tiene en su interior lo que más importa, el amor de una familia que está unida y que bajo el mismo techo convive en armonía y eso es algo que no todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de tener.

Ese es prácticamente el recuento de mi vida, soy Katniss Everdeen una chica sencilla del Distrito 12 que trabaja en un pequeño mercado y que vive en el hogar que una vez conformaron Haymitch y Alma Everdeen del cual también es fruto Primrose y por el cual lucharía con todas mis fuerzas y ante cualquier obstáculo, jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a mi padre o a Prim aunque tuviera que hacer lo imposible, algo que últimamente me he visto obligada a pensar porque hay un detalle de mi vida que he omitido hasta este momento en mi historia, el hombre del que me enamoré y con el que tan solo hace unos días me casé.

Se preguntarán porque no lo había mencionado antes pero es que aunque me encuentro muy enamorada de él, las cosas no han sido como siempre las había soñado. Como toda mujer imaginé que cuando me casara iba a hacerlo vestida de blanco y en una iglesia acompañada de mis amigos, la familia de mi novio y por supuesto la mía y que íbamos a unir nuestras vidas ante Dios para luego estar juntos por el resto de nuestros días pero contrario a eso tuvimos una boda civil en la cual solamente estuvieron mi papá, mi hermana y dos testigos suyos que nunca en la vida había visto y luego por asuntos de no sé qué cosa tuvo que irse al Capitolio dejándome sola en la que debería haber sido nuestra luna de miel.

Sin embargo y contrario a todo, el haberme casado me ha hecho feliz porque el hombre al que escogí es bueno y durante los pocos meses que salimos aunque no lo veía todo el tiempo por su trabajo en una constructora me demostró que es alguien sincero y en quien puedo confiar ciegamente. A mi padre le cayó muy bien aunque alguna vez me mencionó que le parecía extraño que viajara tanto pero aun así nos dio la bendición para casarnos porque además de todo mi esposo prometió que cuando regresara empezaríamos a planear nuestra boda por la iglesia.

Y todo hubiera seguido así como lo habíamos pensado de no haber sido por la llamada que recibiría más tarde, exactamente unos días después de haberme casado. Al otro lado de la línea una mujer entre sollozos trataba de hablar conmigo para darme la noticia que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

-¿Hola?

-¿Si diga?

-¿Hablo con Katniss Everdeen?

-Si con ella.

-Hija, hablas con Effie Mellark la madre de Peeta.

-Señora –Contesto sorprendida de que me llame cuando en realidad no nos conocemos- ¿Cómo le va?

-Ojalá pudiera decirte que bien pero en estos momentos no es verdad, te llamo porque encontré el acta de matrimonio que certifica que eres la esposa de mi hijo y tengo la obligación de darte una terrible noticia –La Sra. Mellark hace una pausa para calmarse un poco y yo empiezo a sentirme nerviosa- Peeta… Peeta sufrió un accidente anoche y –Ahoga otro sollozo mientras mi corazón late más fuerte- …y al parecer murió.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mientras yo siento como miles de puñales atraviesan mi corazón haciendo que me fallen las piernas y los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.

-Hija ¿Sigues ahí?

Como puedo encuentro mi voz y le respondo casi de manera inaudible –Aquí estoy Sra.

-Me parece prudente que vengas al Capitolio para el sepelio pues eres su viuda.

El dolor llena mi alma mientras los sollozos empiezan a sacudir violentamente mi cuerpo, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, hace apenas unos días nos casamos y ahora no volveré a verlo nunca. Creo que no podré soportarlo.

-¿Pero cómo sucedió? ¿Cómo es posible? –Ahora mi voz es histérica mientras lloro desesperadamente.

-No sabemos mucho sobre el accidente, solo que se encontró su auto totalmente incinerado en el fondo de un barranco y…

-¿Y qué?

-Su cuerpo al parecer se calcinó por completo pero aún estamos esperando el informe del forense.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos, quisiera gritar mi frustración pero decido ahogarla en mi interior ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ahora ni siquiera podré verlo por última vez en su féretro para decirle adiós. Nunca pensé que mi mundo pudiera cambiar tanto en cuestión de días pero así es la vida y todo lo que se me ha negado y que creía que había encontrado al contar con el amor de Peeta Mellark se estrella contra mi rostro como una bofetada que me muestra mi realidad y me dice que mi felicidad era efímera y que me la habían prestado por un rato.

-¿Entonces vas a venir?

-Claro Sra.

-Te doy la dirección entonces ¿Tienes donde apuntar?

Tomo la libreta que está cerca del teléfono y me dispongo a tomar nota –Si, ya puede decirme.

-Avenida Los Vencedores No 74 ¿La tienes?

-Ya la tengo Sra. Effie, allá estaré.

-Está bien vente con cuidado y que tengas buen viaje.

Una vez cuelgo la llamada me derrumbo en el piso y entierro mi cabeza el sillón dejando salir todo mi dolor ¿Por qué pasó esto? ¿En qué momento todo se convirtió en pesadilla? Ahora nunca podré verlo de nuevo y pasé de ser la esposa contrariada pero feliz a la viuda confundida y llena de tristeza en un santiamén. No sé si tengo la fuerza suficiente para aparecerme en su casa y ver a su familia de la cual no se absolutamente nada pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que debo darle el último adiós aunque me parta el alma.

En ese instante llegan mi padre y mi hermana del mercado y ambos al verme sentada en el piso y hecha un mar de lágrimas se ponen a mi lado.

-Hijita ¿Que te paso? –Mi padre se ve angustiado y yo solo puedo acercarme a él y abrazarlo para llorar con más fuerza.

-Katniss nos estas preocupando ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ponerte así? –Prim acaricia mi cabello mientras mi cara está hundida en el pecho de mi padre, sin embargo, sé que les debo una explicación porque además de todo debo emprender el viaje al Capitolio lo más pronto posible.

-Es Peeta. –Consigo decir una vez levanto mi rostro.

-¿Te hizo algo? –Mi padre me mira fijamente con el rostro un poco más serio que antes.

-No, nada de eso –Ahogo un sollozo- Es que… -Siento que no puedo respirar- Tuvo un accidente en su auto y…

-¿Y qué Katniss? Nos estas matando. –Puedo ver la urgencia en mi hermana.

-Y falleció.

Luego de soltar la noticia el rostro de mi padre se desencaja por la impresión e incluso Prim se ve afectada y yo vuelvo a llorar en el pecho de papá mientras los tres nos unimos en un solo abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho hija pero ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-La madre de Peeta llamó diciendo que había encontrado el acta de matrimonio con mis datos y que al saber que yo era su esposa lo más correcto era avisarme, además me pidió que viajara al Capitolio a su sepelio.

-¿Y tú te sientes en condiciones de ir?

-No papá pero es mi obligación hacerlo, además le dije a la Sra. Effie que estaría allí.

-Yo te acompaño hermana. –Prim aprieta mi mano mientras me observa con ternura y yo asiento.

-Yo sé que esta es una terrible noticia pero tienes que se fuerte mi vida y pedirle a Dios que te dé el consuelo que necesitas. –Mi padre vuelve a abrazarme y yo me siento un poco reconfortada, en definitiva poder contar con el apoyo y el amor de mi familia será crucial para superar este duro golpe.

-Yo creo que es hora de preparar el viaje Katniss. –Prim es la primera en levantarse y me tiende la mano.

-Tienes razón. –Tomo su mano y me pongo de pie con ella para dirigirnos a nuestra habitación mientras mi padre se queda sentado en el sillón de la sala.

Tomo la maleta que guardo bajo mi cama y empiezo a meter en ella algunas de las prendas que suelo vestir habitualmente mientras mi cabeza vaga entre los recuerdos de algunos de los pocos momentos que compartí con Peeta. Cualquiera pensaría que mi decisión de casarme con un hombre al que apenas conocía fue precipitada pero yo estaba enamorada y no necesitaba más que la certeza de que era correspondida totalmente y eso fue lo que siempre recibí de él.

Mientras termino de hacer mi maleta derramo unas cuantas lagrimas más en compañía de Prim quien llora conmigo y me insta para salir y emprender nuestro viaje hacia el destino que más dolor me produce en este momento. Una vez en la sala papá nos da algo de sus ahorros para solventar los gastos del viaje y vuelve a abrazarme transmitiéndome con ello toda su fuerza para que yo pueda dejar atrás la historia que estaba empezando a construir.

Una vez en la estación de trenes del distrito, papá nos da la bendición a ambas y nos ve abordar con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. No me agrada la idea de dejarlo solo pero era imposible que viniera con nosotros pues es él quien va a reemplazarme en mi trabajo mientras puedo regresar a casa. Cuando nos instalamos en nuestros asientos y el tren echa a andar empiezo a ver por la ventana mientras paso imágenes mentales de Peeta en mi cabeza y sin poder evitarlo derramo unas cuantas lagrimas más. El viaje dura aproximadamente dos horas en las cuales estoy segura no dejo de pensarlo ni un momento.

-Lamento que todo pasara de esta manera. –Prim aprieta mi mano.

-Yo también, lo voy a extrañar mucho.

-Lo sé hermanita. –Se acerca y me abraza.

El viaje transcurre sin incidentes y una vez estamos en la estación del Capitolio tomamos un taxi y le indicamos que nos lleve a la dirección que la Sra. Mellark me había dado con anterioridad. Trato de distraerme viendo los edificios y lugares bonitos de esta ciudad a la que nunca había venido pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el rostro de Peeta, sin embargo, luego de un momento me siento contrariada porque el taxi toma un rumbo que me confunde, es decir, no conozco la ciudad pero estamos entrando a un conjunto lleno de casas enormes que de seguro han de pertenecer a personas adineradas y Peeta era un hombre pobre igual que yo.

-Señor ¿Esta seguro de que es por aquí?

-Si señora, esta es la Avenida Los Vencedores y el No 74 es precisamente ese. –Dice señalando una enorme mansión color verde pálido encerrada por una gran verja.

-No, no puede ser usted debe estar equivocado. –Me encuentro totalmente contrariada al igual que mi hermana que no ha pronunciado palabra.

-No señora, esta es la dirección que usted me dio y si me permite voy a anunciarla ¿Me podría dar su nombre?

-Katniss Everdeen.

El hombre del taxi anuncia quien soy y la verja se abre permitiéndonos ingresar. El lugar es enorme, lleno de hermosos prados y un lago cerca de la casa ¿Cómo es esto posible? Peeta no tenía dinero o al menos eso es lo que me había dicho. Cuando llegamos a la entrada hay una mujer rubia muy elegante y hermosa vestida de negro de pie junto al inicio de las escaleras y está acompañada por un hombre mayor que al parecer es una especie de mayordomo y una mujer de edad que sostiene un perrito. Trato de disimular mi sorpresa porque esta no es una circunstancia apta para pedir explicaciones pero me siento un poco mal por la mentira de Peeta acerca de su origen.

Luego de bajar nuestras maletas y pagar el taxi nos encontramos con el grupo de personas en la entrada y de inmediato sé que estoy frente a la madre de Peeta porque su rostro refleja dolor y porque se acerca a saludarme de inmediato.

-Tú debes de ser Katniss.

-Y usted la Sra. Mellark. –Me observa un momento para luego abrazarme fuerte mientras yo le correspondo.

-Lamento conocerte en estas circunstancias hija, esta noticia nos tiene muy mal a todos. –Deshace nuestro abrazo y ambas vemos nuestros ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tiene razón Sra.

-Y la señorita que viene contigo es parte de tu familia supongo. –Dice señalando a Prim.

-Si Sra. ella es Prim, mi hermana menor.

-Mucho gusto y lo siento mucho. –Prim se aproxima y toma la mano de la madre de Peeta.

-Bueno, a pesar de las circunstancias son bienvenidas, ella es Hazelle el ama de llaves. –Señala a la Sra. del perrito quien toma mi mano.

-Mucho gusto mi niña.

-Y él es Boggs, nuestro mayordomo.

-Un placer conocerla Sra. Katniss.

-Bueno, ahora vamos dentro para que puedan cambiarse para ir a la sala de velación.

-¿Encontraron a Peeta?

-No, pero estamos haciendo una velación simbólica, es lo mínimo que mi hijo merece.

Asiento mientras todos subimos las escaleras de la entrada y Boggs lleva nuestra única maleta. El interior de la casa no es menos impresionante, es un lugar enorme lleno de pinturas y muebles caros muy bien dispuestos. Me siento abrumada por todo lo que está pasando, lo cual también incluye el hecho de enterarme que me casé con un hombre adinerado, en quien confiaba ciegamente y quien al parecer me mintió.

-Boggs les enseñará sus habitaciones para que puedan prepararse para salir. –La madre de Peeta le indica a Boggs que nos lleve mientras yo vuelvo a asentir para hacer que Prim y yo sigamos al mayordomo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso en el cual nos dan dos habitaciones contiguas.

-¿La Sra. preferiría quedarse en la habitación del Sr. Peeta?

-No es necesario, esta estará bien. –La verdad me entristece la idea de estar en el lugar donde dormía sin que él esté ahí.

-Como guste.

Prim extrae un pantalón y una blusa negra de la maleta y se dirige a su habitación a cambiarse mientras yo me siento sobre el taburete del tocador de la mía y contemplo mi rostro lloroso en el espejo. ¿Cuándo nos pasó todo esto Peeta? Pienso en todo una y otra vez y no le encuentro explicación coherente a nada, ni al hecho de que Peeta era rico ni mucho menos al que ya no este conmigo.

Dejo por un momento mis pensamientos y empiezo a prepararme para lo que viene. Tomo una ducha haciendo que mis lágrimas se mezclen con el agua y luego de unos minutos más bajo la regadera salgo de allí y me pongo el vestido negro que compré para ocasiones como esta y que nunca había usado porque cuando mamá murió aún era pequeña.

Frente al espejo trenzo mi cabello y me doy una última mirada antes de que Prim llegue a apurarme pues la madre de Peeta ha enviado por nosotras para salir. Cuando bajo las escaleras encuentro a la Sra. Effie al lado de una mujer joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que está tomada de gancho con un hombre de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos verde mar.

-Katniss, ellos son mi hija Annie y su esposo Finnick.

La mujer me observa detenidamente, tal vez porque mi vestimenta no se compara con su ropa elegante y luego de una inspección rigurosa me tiende la mano casi por obligación.

-Mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. –Contesto mientras la madre de Peeta observa el incómodo momento y se apresura a comentar.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos.

-Cato aun no llega. –Annie menciona el nombre de alguien que no conozco pero eso no es nuevo porque aquí todos son unos extraños para mí.

-Dijo que nos alcanzaría en la sala de velación porque viene viajando aún.

-En ese caso podemos irnos–El esposo de Annie sonríe mientras me tiende su mano- Y a propósito mucho gusto Katniss –Me observa de una manera extraña que me hace sentir incomoda y luego agrega- ¿Y ella es?

-Es mi hermana Prim. –Prim quien estaba tras de mí se pone delante y saluda a Finnick dándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto. –Finnick le sonríe y yo tengo la impresión de que coquetea con nosotras.

-El gusto es mío.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –Annie parece molesta por la "amabilidad" de su esposo con nosotras y entonces todos atendemos lo que dice.

Salimos de la casa y allí nos esperan dos autos, Annie y Finnick se suben en uno y nosotras con Prim abordamos el otro en compañía de la Sra. Effie. El camino hacia la sala de velación se me hace eterno sobre todo porque vuelve a hacérseme un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas inevitablemente inundan de nuevo mi sistema, sin embargo, el trayecto en realidad es corto y cuando menos lo pienso ya estamos saliendo del auto otra vez.

El lugar esta atestado de gente y lleno de arreglos florales. La mayoría de personas se acercan a darle el pésame a la Sra. Effie y a Annie tal vez porque ignoran quien soy pero luego eso se arregla porque ella me presenta como la esposa de Peeta. Acabamos de ingresar a la sala y allí encontramos un féretro en toda la mitad, sin embargo, de antemano sé que está vacío y que sería absurdo llorar sobre él sobre todo rodeada de tanta gente extraña y que me mira como si yo fuera una mancha en el lugar.

-Mira mama, Cato ya está aquí. –Annie señala a un hombre de cabello rubio vestido de camisa y pantalón negro que esta de espaldas conversando con algunas personas.

-Ven Katniss, permíteme presentarte al otro hermano de Peeta.

Asiento mientras la sigo en silencio ante la mirada de muchos espectadores que me hacen sentir incomoda, sin embargo, esa no es la peor sensación que experimento en este instante y mucho menos cuando el hermano de Peeta voltea a verme haciendo que mis ojos grises se estrellen de frente con sus ojos verdes. Por segunda vez siento que las piernas me fallan y que voy a caerme de la impresión pero trato de disimular para que nadie lo note, sin embargo, eso no hace que pase desapercibida para mí la actitud de aquel hombre pues "Cato" se ve tan sereno que incluso pone esa típica sonrisa de "mucho gusto" aunque es evidente que es fingida mientras yo me siento como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Hijo, ella es Katniss Everdeen la esposa de tu hermano Peeta.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Como les comenté he decidido empezar a publicar esta historia a la par con THE OTHER GUY sin prometerles por supuesto que actualizaré pronto pero con el compromiso de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes que son mis más grandes motivadores al seguir y comentar cada historia que he decidido publicar.

Como ya aclaré en el disclaimer esta historia está basada en la idea central de una telenovela que me gustó mucho y de la cual he tomado el eje de la trama entre los protagonistas. Por otra parte también quiero resaltar que la estoy escribiendo porque se la prometí a una amiga y es ella en realidad la razón por la que decidí publicarla pues había pensado en seguir solo con historias netamente mías. No obstante también quiero que sepan que lo que aquí leen son palabras propias porque a pesar de que la trama existe ha sido mi trabajo estructurarla o adaptarla como me dijeron en una crítica que recibí durante BECADA pues a diferencia de un libro de donde prácticamente tomas lo que ya está y lo modificas, aquí solo hay ideas para construir algo más complejo y eso es lo que intento hacer.

Espero que les guste y que comenten.

Un abrazo

Giselle Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 2**

Al ver a Cato me quedo literalmente petrificada. Siento que mi cuerpo no me obedece y él por un instante solo me observa con una mueca de sonrisa ante la mirada contrariada de su madre y de seguro también la de mi hermana Prim que está relegada tras de mí, sin embargo, él es el primero en reaccionar tomando mi mano para estrecharla.

-Mucho gusto Katniss, lamento que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias. -Mantiene nuestras manos unidas mientras yo no puedo articular palabra y siento como mi corazón se acelera por las emociones encontradas, lo único que quisiera hacer en este instante es salir corriendo de aquí.

-¿Qué pasa hija? -La madre de Peeta parece preocupada por mi reacción así que trato de concentrarme en lo que está sucediendo.

-Déjala mamá, es lógico que esté mal, es su esposo quien murió–Cato se me acerca y me abraza hablándome casi en un susurro- Sé que te debo una explicación pero este no es el momento, confía en mí. -Luego se separa de mí tomándome por los hombros para agregar en voz alta. –Lo lamento mucho.

Una vez termina de darme sus "condolencias" se disculpa y se dirige a donde está su hermana quien me observa con curiosidad seguramente por mi extraña reacción. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ahora estoy aún más perdida que cuando la madre de Peeta me dijo que él había muerto cosa que ahora es extremadamente confusa.

-Vamos a sentarnos que van a empezar a orar. –La Sra. Effie nos indica que la sigamos haciéndome reaccionar una vez más.

-Me gustaría ir antes al baño. –Me apresuro a decir.

-Bien, está por allá. -Dice señalándome el lugar.

Le pido a mi hermana que me acompañe porque necesito calmarme un poco y tratar de entender qué es todo esto pues Prim parece igual de confundida que yo porque con su rostro temeroso sale tras de mi hacia el tocador.

-Katniss ¿Tu sabes que es lo que está sucediendo aquí? –Prim está un poco alterada y yo no aguanto más por lo que dejo que mis lágrimas salgan a borbotones.

-No lo sé, no lo sé. –Repito mientras paseo de un lugar a otro.

-¿Por qué Peeta acaba de presentarse con otro nombre?

-Ya te dije que no tengo idea, yo estoy igual de confundida que tu –Mi respiración es acelerada y se ve interrumpida por los sollozos- Me dijo que iba a explicarme todo después.

-Pues más le vale, ¡Te engaño Katniss! ¡Nos engañó a todos!

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de eso? Me casé con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco, lo mejor será salir de aquí antes de que alguien se dé cuenta.

-¿Estás loca? Eso solo empeorará las cosas.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué finja tristeza por la muerte de alguien que en realidad está parado a metros de mí? –Mi voz es histérica- No puedo hacerlo Prim, no puedo.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por lo menos hasta que ese imbécil te explique todo esto así que contrólate y vamos. –Toma mi muñeca y me hala hacia afuera.

Una vez estamos en la sala de nuevo noto que en frente del féretro hay algo que antes no estaba allí. Una fotografía de un hombre rubio de ojos azules que en mi vida había visto y que de seguro era Peeta y de inmediato bajo mi rostro para que mi expresión pase desapercibida aunque es imposible porque al parecer todos tienen sus ojos puestos en mí. El velorio falso se me hace eterno y aún más lo es el posterior camino hacia el cementerio, el cual recorremos en el auto donde llegamos seguidos de una caravana grande de otros autos al parecer de la gente más importante de esta ciudad. ¿En qué diablos estoy metida? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?

Dentro del cementerio la madre de Peeta me ofrece su mano para caminar conmigo hacia el lugar donde pondrán el nombre de su hijo para poder venir a dejar sus plegarias y como si fuera inevitable las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin parar –Lo cual es conveniente en todo caso- imagino que ella piensa que lloro por su hijo muerto cuando en realidad lo hago por el que está vivo y que me engañó de la manera más cruel del mundo.

En el cementerio la ceremonia es más corta y entre lamentos de los familiares más cercanos y los que de seguro son sus allegados, la pesadilla termina frente al mausoleo de la familia Mellark donde solo puedo observar con tristeza y enojo a Cato que está abrazado a su madre y su hermana.

Al terminar me siento desesperada pues no tengo ni idea de lo que debo hacer ahora, sin embargo Cato lo decide y le dice a su madre que él se encargará de llevarnos a mi hermana y a mí a la casa luego de invitarnos algo para distraer un poco el dolor. La Sra. Effie asiente y me da un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar. –Dice Cato mientras nos conduce hacia su auto.

Una vez allí nos dirigimos hacia algún lugar que no tengo idea pero que imagino será privado para evitar que alguien se dé cuenta de nuestra conversación y en realidad no me equivoco pues luego de unos minutos llegamos a un hotel. Estando allí toma su teléfono y habla con alguien a quien llama Marvel indicándole que venga al hotel.

-Marvel llevará a tu hermana a dar un paseo y luego a casa para darnos tiempo de hablar.

-¿Que? Yo no iré a ninguna parte y mucho menos dejaré a mi hermana a solas contigo. –Prim está enojada pero Cato también tiene una expresión amenazante.

-Tu hermana y yo tenemos muchos asuntos que atender a solas.

-Ve Prim, nos veremos en un rato. –Le digo tratando de tranquilizarla porque en verdad necesito hablar con él.

Luego de 15 minutos el tal Marvel aparece y toca a la puerta de la habitación. Es un hombre joven que le pide a mi hermana que lo acompañe y aunque ella se rehúsa al principio termina cediendo luego de hacerme miles de advertencias, Cato le indica que le dará el aviso para que la lleve a casa y una vez estamos solos intenta acercarse a mí pero lo detengo en seco.

-No te atrevas. –Las lágrimas vuelven a hacer su aparición en mi rostro y me lleno de ira y tristeza que me dan la fortaleza suficiente para reclamarle- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Cariño déjame que te explique.

-¡A ver! ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué me engañaste? ¿Qué me casé con un hombre que ni siquiera existe? O mejor, que existe y que es tu hermano muerto al que jamás veré.

-Katniss cálmate y déjame que te cuente como es todo.

-¡No quiero calmarme! Eres un maldito. -Digo acercándome para propinarle una bofetada.

Cato me mira con furia mientras toca el lugar donde le pegué y entonces se me viene encima agarrándome por las muñecas. –Te dije que te calmes y me escuches y si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? El hombre cariñoso y dulce del que me enamoré había sido reemplazado por una bestia que ahora me mira con ira y me está haciendo daño.

-¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

-¿Ahora vas a escucharme? –Dice viéndome fijamente por lo cual asiento- Bien, entonces siéntate.

Me pongo sobre la cama mientras él se ubica cerca de mí y cambia su semblante en cuestión de segundos. –No quería lastimarte mi amor.

-Estoy esperando que hables. –Le digo muy seria y con los ojos llorosos aun.

-Bien. La verdad tuve mis razones para mentirte, Peeta si era mi hermano y si no te dije que teníamos dinero es porque no quería ahuyentarte.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Para mí lo tiene, cuando te conocí vi que eras una mujer humilde y pensé que te hubieras sentido abrumada al saber que tengo dinero y tal vez por eso no me habrías aceptado.

-Eso es ridículo y además tampoco explica el hecho de que te hicieras pasar por otra persona.

-Verás Katniss, Peeta era el hijo consentido de mi padre y a quien le heredó todo su dinero con la condición de que nos mantuviera por el resto de nuestras vidas a Annie, a mamá y a mí pero como te imaginarás eso es algo injusto porque él no era una buena persona y siempre me negó lo que me pertenecía entonces quise darle de su propia medicina al conseguirle una esposa con la cual se casó por bienes mancomunados y con quien tendría que compartirlo todo o en este caso cederle todo al morir.

-¿Y cómo sabias tu que iba a morir? –Cuando acabé la frase me congelé de solo pensarlo ¿Acaso Cato tenía que ver con la muerte de su hermano? No, eso era imposible.

-No lo sabía mi amor pero era algo que todos temíamos que pasaría porque Peeta era un hombre mujeriego y que tenía muchos enemigos, incluso en el pasado trataron de matarlo varias veces.

-¿Y porque terminé involucrada en todo esto?

-Porque te amo y nada me daría más gusto que compartir la fortuna de los Mellark contigo.

-¿Y tú crees que yo te voy a perdonar luego de lo que me hiciste? –Mi rostro se enrojeció por el coraje mientras él me miraba sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero estar contigo, quiero que te alejes de mi vida, ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto? Se supone que me quieres.

-Te quería pero mi amor por ti murió en el mismo instante en que tu madre te presentó con otro nombre ¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que solo me ha dicho mentiras? –Le escupo las palabras.

-De la misma manera que yo te amo a ti mi amor. –Trata de tomar mis manos acercándose más a mí pero se lo impido de inmediato.

-Lo que sientes no es amor, solo me utilizaste para tus propósitos.

-No digas eso cariño, además ambos nos vamos a beneficiar de todo esto. –Se acercó a acariciar mi cabello.

-Pues no cuentes conmigo para nada de lo que has planeado, me engañaste y si es necesario iré a tu casa y le contaré a tu madre toda la verdad. –Lo veo ponerse muy serio y empezar a pasear por la habitación.

-¿Y a quien piensas que va a creerle? ¿A ti que eres una aparecida? O mí que soy su hijo.

No podía dar crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, definitivamente no conocía en nada a este hombre que tenía en frente y de quien solo recordaba cosas buenas. El que tenía junto a mí en este instante no era el mismo que días antes había firmado en el registro civil del Distrito 12 para amarme por el resto de su vida.

-Más te vale que te andes con mucho cuidado Katniss porque puedo hundirte, puedo hundirlos a tu padre, tú hermana y a ti diciendo que todo esto es una estafa preparada por ustedes, así que lo mejor será que hagas lo que yo te diga y recibas los beneficios que van a otorgarte por ser la viuda de Peeta Mellark.

-¿Y si no lo hago qué?

-Todos irán a la cárcel, haré lo que sea necesario para que pasen el resto de sus vidas encerrados. Ya estás advertida y ahora vámonos porque van a empezar a sospechar.

Esto era demasiado. Definitivamente no he sido más que una tonta sin el más mínimo atisbo de sentido común por no decir que otra cosa. No se cómo fue que me metí en todo esto, como me dejé engatusar por un hombre sin escrúpulos y sin corazón. Las apariencias engañan pero creo que yo estaba ciega para no ver al lobo vestido de oveja a quien le entregué mi amor.

Luego de salir de allí Cato llamó a Marvel para indicarle que ya podía llevar a Prim a casa e hicimos todo el recorrido en silencio. No me atrevía a hablar luego de haber visto quien era en realidad el hombre con quien me había casado y él tampoco había pronunciado palabra alguna, al llegar encontramos a Marvel y a Prim esperando en la entrada y Cato le indicó a mi hermana que abordara su auto para llegar todos juntos.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –Fue lo último que me dijo antes de ingresar a la casa donde la Sra. Effie nos esperaba.

-¿Van a comer algo?

-No Sra. muchas gracias, si no le importa me gustaría retirarme a descansar.

-Está bien hija, este ha sido un día difícil para todos y tu Prim ¿Vas a comer?

-No Sra. ya comí algo por ahí.

-Muy bien, entonces descansen.

Subimos apresuradamente las escaleras y estando en la habitación le conté todo a Prim quien angustiada guardó silencio hasta que terminé y luego acaricio mi cabello mientras yo lloraba sin parar.

-¿Cuándo se convirtió mi vida en una pesadilla?

-No lo sé Kat pero hay que hacer lo que dice para que no nos vaya a denunciar.

-¡Pero es que no puedo hacerlo!

-¿Prefieres ir a la cárcel?

-No tiene nada con que acusarnos, eso es injusto.

-Ay Kat ¿Acaso crees que necesita pruebas para hundirnos? El que tiene dinero tiene poder y eso es lo que a Cato le sobra, piensa en papá, él no podría resistirlo.

Papá. No habíamos hablado con él desde que llegamos aquí pero creo que sería muy peligroso llamarlo pues alguien podría darse cuenta de todo, lo mejor sería ir al distrito e informarle lo que estaba pasando antes de que las cosas empeoraran aún más.

-Mañana iré a ver a papá.

-¿Qué? Katniss ¿Quieres meterte en más problemas?

-Trataré de no tardar.

-Si Cato se da cuenta se va a enojar mucho.

-Tengo que hacerlo Prim.

-Está bien, yo trataré de cubrirte pero por ahora descansa. -Prim depositó un beso en mi cabeza y salió hacia su habitación dejándome con mi dolor encerrada en las 4 paredes de mi nueva prisión donde solo deseaba llorar, cosa que hice contra la almohada hasta quedarme dormida.

El reloj de pared indicaba las 6:00 am lo cual era perfecto para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Rápidamente tomé una ducha y me preparé para salir contemplando un momento mi reflejo en el espejo donde solo había tristeza y desolación.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa lo cual aproveché para salir pasando desapercibida y tomar un taxi hacia la estación de trenes. La ciudad recién estaba despertando y la mayoría de locales, restaurantes y tiendas aún permanecían cerradas a excepción del lugar a donde iba que siempre por lo regular era transitado. Al llegar compré el boleto hacia el distrito y esperé el llamado mientras pensaba en cómo iba a explicarle todo esto a mi papá.

El viaje fue intranquilo pues mi pensamiento no dejaba de volver hacia el mismo asunto, mi matrimonio con alguien a quien recién estaba empezando a conocer y que por lo visto no tenía escrúpulos y era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que deseaba. ¿Qué le diría a mi padre? ¿Qué me había equivocado en mi elección cuando le había asegurado que amaba a ese hombre? Me daba vergüenza admitir mi terrible error.

Al bajar del tren en la estación del 12 me helé ante la visión que encontré. Allí Cato me esperaba de pie junto a una taquilla con una sonrisa ladeada que más que otra cosa parecía macabra y al verme de inmediato se dirigió a mí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Quién te dijo que había venido?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta y dime.

-Vine a hablar con mi padre.

-Te prohíbo que lo hagas.

-¿O qué?

-No tengo que repetírtelo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Porque no quieres cooperar.

-Al menos déjame que vaya a saludarlo ya que estoy aquí.

-De ninguna manera, tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo. –Dijo tomando con fuerza mi muñeca.

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-No me obligues a usar la fuerza de verdad. –Dijo apretando aún más mi muñeca lo cual me hizo rendirme y seguirlo en silencio hasta afuera donde su auto nos esperaba- Y fue tu hermana quien me dijo dónde estabas, sube.

De mala gana le hice caso para emprender el viaje de regreso de nuevo al Capitolio, el cual tardaría un poco pero en el que pretendía no dirigirle la palabra aunque tuviera que fingir que dormía, sin embargo, no tuve que hacerlo porque en verdad me dormí puesto que en la noche no había podido descansar bien.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad ya casi era medio día, el viaje no duraba tanto pero al parecer Cato había hecho algunas paradas. Me dejó en la entrada de la casa indicándome que acabara de llegar mientras él se iba a atender algunos asuntos. Eso me daba tiempo porque me estaba dando cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento era huir lejos de él y de toda esta locura, ir por mi padre –De nuevo- y escondernos en otro distrito o que se yo.

Entré a la casa con la firme idea de ir a la habitación y tomar mi maleta para devolverme al distrito y dejar todo atrás. Estaba tan decidida que ni las amenazas de Cato habían podido convencerme de seguir su macabro plan ¿Quién creía que era yo? ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaría de acuerdo en enriquecerme a costa de la muerte de alguien? Por supuesto que no pensaba ceder a sus exigencias y para ello lo mejor era alejarme cuanto antes de este lugar.

Empecé a subir las escaleras tan rápido como pude pero me vi detenida por una voz masculina diciendo mi nombre.

-¿Katniss?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz y allí me encontré con una visión que casi me hace perder la cabeza. Un hombre alto, de constitución fornida, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules me miraba con cautela de seguro por mi evidente expresión de espanto. Tenía parte de su cabeza vendada además de un cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho y múltiples moretones en su rostro. De inmediato empecé a temblar y sentí un bajón en mi interior que no me permitió moverme de mi lugar.

-Ven. –Dijo observando cada uno de mis gestos y mi imposibilidad para moverme- Acércate. –Agregó caminando hacia mí mientras mis piernas fallaron y me desplomé en la escalera. De inmediato apareció la Sra. Effie con una sonrisa en su rostro y aun vestida de negro casi gritando de euforia.

-Katniss, en verdad es Peeta ¡No estas soñando! –Se apresuró a ir hacia mí y ayudarme a levantar pero mis piernas no respondían. -¿Qué pasa hija? Ha de ser por la impresión, ven y te ayudo a sentarte. –Tomó una de mis manos y me ayudó a ponerme de pie para caminar hacia uno de los sillones de la sala. –Debes estar muy emocionada, siéntate por favor.

Hice lo que me dijo ante la mirada de Peeta ¡El verdadero Peeta! Quien parecía contrariado mientras su madre continuó explicando la situación.

-Él mismo nos llamó desde la cruz roja en la mañana para informar que se encontraba bien gracias a que fue hallado por unos campesinos que lo cuidaron y lo llevaron allí cuando estuvo en condiciones -Mantuve mi rostro agachado pero podía sentir los ojos de Peeta sobre mi cabeza- Afortunadamente no tiene nada serio solo una costilla fracturada y un golpe en la cabeza nada más.

En ese preciso instante la escena se completó con la llegada de Cato quien no reaccionó mucho mejor que yo. Al ver a Peeta fue como si hubieran sacudido su mundo pues se tambaleó y su rostro se puso pálido mientras en mi rostro se reflejaba el pánico por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hijo ¡Tu hermano está vivo! –La Sra. Effie se dirigió a Cato y tomó una de sus manos para que se acercara a Peeta y él con el rostro aun congelado trató de recuperar la cordura aunque le costó trabajo- Peeta llamó en la mañana para darnos la maravillosa noticia ¿No es esto un milagro? –La sonrisa de la madre de ambos era autentica mientras ni Cato ni yo podíamos hacer otra cosa que tener cara de espanto. Luego de acercar a sus hijos, la Sra. Effie volvió a mi lado.

-Pero Katniss te quedaste como en trance hija ¡Peeta está vivo! –Dijo señalándolo.

-Si –Contesté temblando y alzando el rostro para encontrarme con sus inescrutables ojos azules- Me da mucho gusto.

Peeta esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que escondía algo más y terminó por agregar -Es la emoción y la sorpresa ¿Verdad? –Dijo no muy convencido dirigiéndose a mí y yo solo pude asentir- Bueno, ahora voy a retirarme porque estoy realmente cansado.

-Si hijo, ya le pido a Boggs que te suba algo de cenar –Dijo su madre acariciando suavemente su mejilla- ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Contestó él pasando sus ojos de Cato a mí para encontrarse con que este aún estaba perplejo- Estoy bien. –Agregó.

Al parecer Cato por fin reaccionó y se acercó a Peeta para abrazarlo mientras me observaba tratando como queriendo hablarme con los ojos -Ha sido un milagro hermano. –Peeta correspondió su abrazo y una vez se separaron se dirigió de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si gracias. –Respondí dudosa pues no era cierto ¿Cómo podría estarlo?

-¿Te puedes levantar?

-Si. –Dije casi por inercia.

-¿Me acompañas entonces? –Me tendió su mano, la cual acepté temblorosa ante la mirada de todos para ponerme de pie con su ayuda y caminar hacia la escalera donde decidió abrazarme pues sentía que aun iba a caerme. Ambos caminamos en un pulcro silencio y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que antes me habían indicado era la suya. Tomó la manija y la abrió pidiéndome que siguiera mientras yo deseaba que me tragara la tierra ¿Cómo es que Peeta no había dicho nada aun? Estaba segura que él no sabía quién era yo pero ¿Por qué no me había puesto en evidencia? La verdad no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Estas bien? –Volvió a preguntarme de nuevo mientras caminaba tras de mí y yo asentía una vez más- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No gracias.

-¿Entonces me puedes ayudar? –Me dijo obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿A qué? –Dije tratando de ocultar el temblor de mi voz.

-A desvestirme. –Agregó y yo me quedé paralizada otra vez ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Peeta se quedó a la espera de mi respuesta y entendí que debía acercarme a él, lo cual hice lentamente. Empecé por quitarle el cabestrillo, el cual por los nervios solté sin precaución haciendo que su brazo cayera y que en su rostro se dibujara una mueca de dolor.

-¿Te lastimé? –Dije horrorizada por mis torpes movimientos mientras tomaba su brazo en mis manos tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Me rompí una costilla. –Agregó para explicarlo todo.

Terminé de retirar el cabestrillo con más cuidado y lo puse sobre la cama viendo a cualquier lado menos a él a pesar de sentir sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Ahora la camisa. –Indicó para que volviera a poner mi atención en él. Empecé a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la misma como si fuera la tarea más difícil del mundo y tal vez en la circunstancia en que me encontraba lo era, hasta que lo escuché agregar: -Por favor ten cuidado que tengo la espalda muy lastimada. –Asentí una vez más con el rostro lleno de miedo y tratando de disimular aunque era inútil.

Aun no completaba la tarea por temor a lastimarlo así que lo hice lo más cuidadosamente posible sacándola primero por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho y parte de su torso vendado por lo de la costilla rota de seguro. Traté de no observarlo mucho para evitar algún comentario pero rezando en mí interior para que esta tortura por fin acabara.

-¿Podrías volver a ponerme el cabestrillo? –Me indicó y yo lo volví a tomar de la cama.

-¿No vas a ponerte la pijama? –Pregunté.

-No uso. –Dijo sonriendo, haciéndome sentir incomoda.

-Ah.

Ajusté de nuevo el cabestrillo sosteniendo su brazo derecho con el mayor cuidado posible por mi torpeza anterior mientras él con su sonrisa seguía observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Al terminar pensé que mi tortura había acabado pero entonces me pidió otro favor.

-¿Me puedes ayudar? –Dijo señalando la otra prenda de vestir que le quedaba.

-¿Te vas a quitar los pantalones? –Contesté nerviosa y con la misma expresión de espanto que había adquirido desde que lo vi hace rato en la sala.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante mi evidente incomodidad y agregó: -No voy a dormir vestido o que ¿Vas a decirme que nunca me has visto desnudo?

-No. –Le contesté temblando mientras él seguía riendo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo hacíamos el amor? ¿Con ropa?

-Nunca hemos hecho el amor. –Dije rehuyendo su mirada al tiempo que lo sentí acercar su rostro al mío.

-¿Pero estamos casados no? –Volteé a verlo para encontrarme con que ya no sonreía y en cambio estaba muy serio.

-Si pero solo por lo civil.

-Vaya, eso quiere decir que me encontré una mujer a la antigua. –Puso su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente hasta vernos interrumpidos por Cato quien abruptamente se introdujo en la habitación.

-Me dijo mamá que perdiste la memoria y que no recuerdas nada de tu matrimonio ni de Katniss. –Peeta volteó a verlo evidentemente molesto mientras yo me sentía más confundida ¿En verdad había perdido la memoria?

-Eres especialista en arruinarme las sorpresas. –Volteó de nuevo hacia mí y continuo- Hubiera preferido ser yo quien se lo dijera en el momento más… Conveniente. –¿Más conveniente para quién? Me pregunté a mi misma.

Cato continuó: -Bueno, es que me preocupé y además quería decirle a tu mujer que al parecer su hermana no está por ninguna parte. –La nueva información logró preocuparme aún más.

-¿Prim desapareció?

-Al parecer no la han visto en todo el día.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando? Ahora resulta que hay hasta una hermana. -Peeta caminó hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido e indagando nuestras expresiones.

-No te preocupes Peeta, por eso necesito que ella me acompañe.

-No, un momento –Dijo deteniéndonos a ambos- Primero me explican bien todo esto. –Parecía realmente molesto.

-A lo mejor a Prim le pasó algo, tal vez se asustó. –Agregué arrepintiéndome de inmediato de mis palabras

-¿Por qué se asustó? –Dijo con renovado interés.

-Es que Katniss regresó a su casa esta mañana sin avisar.

-Y si no le dijo nada a nadie ¿Cómo sabías tú que había regresado a su casa? –La mirada de Peeta estaba fija en Cato quien estaba muy incómodo.

-Lo supuse.

-Por favor, no es tiempo de discutir hay que buscar a Prim, es mi hermana. –Dije poniéndome entre ambos.

-Perfecto, Cato encárgate de buscar a su hermana y tú te quedas aquí conmigo. –Peeta tomó mi mano.

-No –Lo solté de inmediato- Y no te atrevas a detenerme.

Tanto Cato como yo salimos de la habitación apresurados para encontrar que mi hermana llegaba en ese momento en un taxi lo cual hizo que me tranquilizara un poco. Al bajarse del mismo la abordé.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le dije entre molesta y preocupada.

-Estaba por ahí además quería llamar a casa a ver si habías llegado.

-Será mejor que vayamos adentro. –Indicó Cato haciéndome una señal para que viera a Peeta en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada observándonos. Al vernos ir hacia él ingresó a la casa y tras de él nosotros.

-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir. –Dijo Cato una vez estuvimos todos en la sala.

-Veo que ya encontraste a tu hermana –Indicó Peeta.

-Sí, ella es Prim.

-¿Me la estas presentando? ¿No se supone que ya nos conocemos?

-Bueno como no recuerdas nada. –Se me ocurrió decir.

-Hola –Lo saludó mi hermana un poco nerviosa.

-Hola –Contestó detallándola- ¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Me entretuve por ahí mientras Katniss llegaba.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos a dormir. –Me apresuré a agregar.

-¿A dónde?

-La Sra. Effie nos dio una habitación a cada una.

-Tu habitación es la mía. –Indicó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Peeta, pero estás herido. –Dijo Cato con afán.

-No he pedido tu opinión. –Le contestó él sin dejar de mirarme.

-Yo creo que necesitas más espacio para estar cómodo además a mí me duele mucho la cabeza y necesito hablar con mi hermana.

-Cuantos pretextos. –Su sonrisa ladeada de nuevo.

-No son pretextos, es la verdad. –Dije poniéndome seria para evitar que me obligara a subir con él.

-¡Vaya! ahora entiendo porque me casé contigo –Se acercó a mí mirándome fijamente- De seguro fue por tu carácter –Alzó su mano hacia mi mentón para acariciarlo- Me gusta… -Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco- Está bien, no quiero forzarte a nada. –Concluyó y yo sentí que por lo menos por esta noche me había librado de él.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Quiero empezar agradeciendo a aquellos que han comentado ya y a los que empezaron a seguir la historia. Les cuento que el lunes inicio labores en una nueva ciudad y estoy en partes iguales nerviosa y emocionada porque tendré mucho por hacer, sin embargo, eso no significa que los abandone por mucho tiempo y digamos que esa como les dije es una de las razones para publicar esta historia alterna a la otra. No dejen de darme sus opiniones por favor.

Ana Karen: Esa es la idea amiga porque es para ti y que bueno que la seguirás al pie del cañón porque te cuento que siempre encuentro algo que agregar así que podrás disfrutar leyendo pero lo más importante, imaginando. Me alegra muchísimo que no hayas visto la novela porque entonces la historia no estará sesgada pues las situaciones no son al pie de la letra en todos los casos aunque la idea central si lo sea.

Ady Mellark 87: Hola nenita! Espero que estés bien. Qué bueno que no viste la novela. Jeje y no soy tan mala, Peeta no está muerto… A medida que leas comprenderás lo que sucedió. Tengo mucha fe en que te enganches con la historia.

Besos,

Giselle Jay.


	3. Chapter 3

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 3**

Mi noche fue aún más eterna que la anterior pues estuve dando vueltas en la cama aterrada de saberme acorralada a tan solo unos pasos del hombre que supuestamente es mi esposo y a quien literalmente acabo de conocer. Ya no sabía si era buena idea huir porque a falta de una amenaza ahora tenía dos sobre mi cabeza pues aunque Peeta no había dicho nada al respecto, estaba segura de que no iba a quitarme los ojos de encima y no me equivocaba en ello porque en la mañana lo primero que hizo fue mandarme a llamar.

Toqué a su puerta casi temblando como últimamente hacia desde que había llegado a este lugar. –Adelante. –Su voz me instó a entrar en la habitación donde él me esperaba vestido con una bata.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –Preguntó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste descansar? –Traté de parecer interesada para que no notara mi miedo, sin embargo, mantuve mi distancia por si acaso.

-Bien, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo ¿Me acompañas? –Dijo separando un asiento del pequeño comedor de su habitación para que yo pudiera sentarme con él a desayunar a pesar de que no tenía apetito. Luego puso sus manos en mis hombros y mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato.

-Nos estamos comportando como dos extraños cuando se supone que no es así ¿Verdad? –Agregó y al instante sentí que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda pero traté de disimular para no ponerme en evidencia y me limité a responderle:

-Si.

-¿Si qué? ¿Somos dos extraños o no? –Se puso delante de mí acercándose peligrosamente hasta el punto de impregnar el aire con su fragancia masculina pero yo traté de mantenerme firme en la medida de lo posible.

-Bueno, como perdiste la memoria…

-Pero tu no. –Agregó de inmediato sonriendo casi en mi cara para luego alejarse y tomar asiento en frente de mí- ¿Quieres café?

-Si gracias.

-¿Puedes servirlo tú?

-Si. –Tomé la cafetera y empecé a servir dos tazas- ¿Al tuyo le pongo azúcar o crema?

-Solo está bien. –Respondió viéndome fijamente- ¿Y tú?

-También. –Dije volviendo mis ojos a las tazas mientras lo escuché reír. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Tendremos que volver a enterarnos de nuestros gustos porque al parecer tú también has perdido la memoria –El comentario me provocó una punzada en el estómago y me obligó a volver a mirarlo ¿Acaso me estaba probando? Estoy segura de que sabe algo pero entonces ¿Por qué no acaba con todo esto de una vez?- ¿Eres siempre tan callada? -Continuó.

La pregunta me tomó fuera de base como todo lo demás así que opté por actuar un poco como si la situación fuera real y solo estuviera abrumada por no saber en realidad con quien me había casado omitiendo que no lo conocía por supuesto -No, lo que pasa es que yo no tenía idea de que vivías en una casa como esta y que tenías tanto dinero.

-¿Y por eso estas tan incómoda?

-Sí, es por eso. –Concluí aprovechando la situación.

-Bueno, si no te lo dije fue porque… -Hizo una pausa y sonrió de nuevo- En realidad no sé porque no te lo dije, a lo mejor quise que me aceptaras por quien yo era y no por mi dinero.

-A lo mejor. –Dije sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras empecé a tomar mi café.

-¿Qué más te dije? –La pregunta me sorprendió de nuevo pero era lógico que esperara que yo le contara sobre "nuestra historia" aun cuando todavía no había pensado en una que fuera convincente y opté por contarle con tranquilidad las mentiras que Cato me había inventado a mí.

-Que trabajabas en una constructora y por eso tenías que viajar mucho. –Soné extrañamente creíble.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vivía? –Dijo mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de naranja.

-En el Distrito 12 tienes un departamento. –La mención del lugar al parecer le llamó la atención porque frunció el ceño y me miró a los ojos.

-¿En qué calle?

-Avenida La Veta No 27.

-¿Nos veíamos a menudo? –Dijo introduciendo un poco de fruta en su boca mientras yo sufría internamente con su elaborado interrogatorio.

-No mucho.

-¿Cuando decidimos casarnos? –Casi no me daba tiempo de responder cuando ya tenía otra pregunta lista para mí.

-Hace dos semanas pero la ceremonia fue hace más o menos 5 días.

-¿Dónde se llevó a cabo? –Pregunta tras pregunta seguía avanzando aun con más interés y mi nerviosismo empezaba a crecer _¡Contrólate Katniss!_

-En el Registro Civil ubicado en el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 12.

-¿Y asistió mucha gente?

-No, solamente estuvieron mi papá, mi hermana y tus testigos. –Parecía incrédulo.

-¿Eran amigos míos? –Dijo levantándose de su silla.

-No tengo idea, nunca los había visto antes.

-¿Y no hubo más invitados? –Caminó hacia mí.

-No.

-¿Porque? –Se inclinó un poco haciéndome sentir tan incómoda que tuve que voltear a ver a otro lado.

-Porque tu así lo quisiste, dijiste que la celebración a lo grande la haríamos una vez nos casáramos por la iglesia. –Continué.

-Katniss –Se puso aún más cerca de mí- ¿Estas segura de que no ha habido algo entre tú y yo que nos llevara a, ya sabes, apresurar el matrimonio?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Dije fijándome en él que ahora tomaba asiento muy cerca de mí.

-Quiero decir ¿No estarás embarazada? ¿O sí?

-No, ya te dije que entre nosotros nunca hubo nada.

Soltó una pequeña risa –¿Porque? De veras que no lo entiendo.

-Porque yo quería esperar hasta que estuviéramos casados –Le dije con determinación y tomando el valor para terminar con esto por lo menos por el momento- Y como me di cuenta de que no eres lo que yo esperaba ya no te quiero ¡Y quiero que me des el divorcio! –Concluí ofuscada y de inmediato me levanté de la silla y literalmente salí corriendo del lugar antes de que agregara algo más.

Tan rápido como pude llegué a mi habitación y la cerré con seguro desplomándome a hacer lo único que he hecho en estos días. Llorar. Sentí el pecho apretado y los ojos me picaban mientras el corazón se me retorcía al verme involucrada en un asunto del que quien sabe cómo saldría. Tomé una de las almohadas de la cama y grité contra ella mientras repetía una y otra vez… _No puedo soportarlo, no puedo Dios ¡Ayúdame por favor!_

Lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas y luego de estar más calmada decidí que debía buscar al causante de todos mis problemas actuales y exigirle que me sacara de esta situación. Cato podía chantajearme pero yo estaba segura de que no querría que le contara a su hermano toda la verdad.

Salí de la habitación una vez me recompuse ante el espejo y me encontré con el ama de llaves quien me observó curiosa pero se dirigió a mí con voz dulce.

-¿Te sientes bien mi niña?

-Si Sra. Hazelle, solo necesito un poco de aire.

-Llámame Hazelle solamente.

-Está bien Hazelle, voy al jardín –Pensé en salir de inmediato pero me detuve un momento- ¿De casualidad sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Cato?

-Creo que lo vi cerca del lago hace un rato.

-Gracias. – Dije saliendo de la casa rumbo al lugar que me había indicado donde efectivamente lo hallé hablando de nuevo con ese tipo Marvel que no me inspiraba confianza.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le dije una vez volteó a verme.

-Marvel, déjanos y no olvides lo que te encargué. -El hombre asintió y salió de allí dejándonos solos aunque a la vista de todo el mundo.

-Deberíamos dar un paseo. –Agregó conduciéndome por el sendero que rodeaba el lago. Cuando estuvimos un poco alejados de la casa empezó- Bien, soy todo oídos.

-Quiero que me saques de aquí.

-Ahora quieres que te ayude pero hace unos días me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí. –Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas ¡Te lo estoy exigiendo! Tú me metiste en este problema y es tu deber sacarme de él.

-Y lo haré cariño pero debes darme tiempo.

-No puedo esperar, Peeta cada vez hace más preguntas y yo siento que en cualquier momento va a descubrirme. –Empiezo a alterarme a pesar de que intento mantener la cordura.

-Cálmate, debes mantenerte firme unos días y luego pedirle el divorcio.

-¡Ya lo hice!

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No lo dejé responder pero supongo que iba a decir que no.

-Ese maldito solo quiere una cosa. –Cato parecía enojado mientras me indicaba que nos detuviéramos un momento.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Llevarte a la cama. –Dijo apretando sus puños- Pero tú debes negarte bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –Contesté molesta.

-Más te vale.

-No me amenaces –Le dije mirándolo furiosa- que si alguien tiene la culpa de todo esto ese eres tú.

-Ya cariño –Trató de tomar mi mano pero me negué- Solo aguanta un poco más mientras veo la manera de sacarte de aquí.

No le contesté porque estaba empezando a sentir que era inútil hablar con él pues aunque por un lado parecía preocupado de que Peeta se me acercara, por otro daba la impresión de no tener una solución inmediata a mi situación. Opté por alejarme de él y caminar de vuelta a la casa aunque sentía que venía tras de mi cuando vi un auto deportivo aparcando del cual se bajó una rubia muy elegante que estoy segura ya había visto en el velorio de Peeta y como si le hubiera preguntado algo Cato me indicó quien era.

-Esa es Delly Cartwright, una de las amantes de Peeta. –Volteé a verlo y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Una? ¿Tiene varias? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto y el hecho de que ahora crea estar casado no le va a hacer cambiar su manera de ser. –Cato seguía sonriendo y ahora saludaba a la recién llegada quien sonreía hacia nosotros.

Me quedé detallándola mientras subía las escaleras. Era sin duda una mujer muy bonita que llevaba un elegante vestido corto de color azul que a mi parecer enseñaba más de lo que debía, su cabello rubio caía en cascada sobre su espalda y su caminar era seguro, como el de una mujer de armas tomar que sabe lo que quiere y hace lo que sea por conseguirlo sin importar a quien se lleve por delante, sin duda alguien muy distinta a mí.

La verdad no sé porque pero me sentí extrañamente molesta ante la presencia de esta mujer en la casa hasta el punto de querer saber incluso a que venía exactamente aunque eso era más que evidente. Cato al ver mi incomodidad se limitó a sonreír para luego dejarme sola de pie en el lugar desde donde había visto a la primera amante de mi esposo llegar a verlo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Reclamarle cuando hace un rato le había pedido el divorcio? Estaba segura que no tenía ningún derecho pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera un poco molesta y además engañada otra vez. Al parecer los hombres Mellark eran unos desgraciados.

Caminé hacia la casa temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar pero muy decidida a dirigirme a mi habitación y no salir de allí durante un buen rato. Prim había sido invitada por Finnick a dar un paseo por la ciudad así que me encontraba completamente sola y lo mejor sería pasar desapercibida para todo el mundo, cosa que no pude hacer porque al llegar a la puerta escuché sin querer que Peeta y la mujer conversaban. Ella al parecer le reclamaba…

-¿Y porque te casaste a escondidas? ¿Te daba vergüenza y por eso no se lo comentaste a nadie? ¿Pensabas pulirla un poco antes de presentarla ante todos? -Sentí que me hervía la sangre pues ella estaba hablando de mi ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? ¿Y porque Peeta no le contestaba nada? Sin embargo luego de un momento lo escuché decirle.

-Delly entiendo que Katniss no te simpatice pero con venir a mi casa a hablar mal de ella no sacas nada. –Peeta parecía molesto por lo cual decidí no interrumpir y seguir escuchando tras la puerta aunque eso fuera de mala educación.

-¿Me estas echando? –Contestó Delly al parecer perpleja.

-Por supuesto que no pero quiero que te quede claro que Katniss es mi esposa y como tal quiero que sea tratada. –No sé por qué pero sentí algo agradable dentro de mí que no sabría explicar, Peeta me había defendido de su amante dándome mi lugar, aunque en realidad no fuera mío.

-Como digas. –Fue lo último que le oí decir a Delly y al escuchar que ambos guardaban silencio decidí que era momento de entrar, ya no quería pasar desapercibida así que lo hice sin querer ocultarme logrando precisamente lo que deseaba pues al verme Peeta me llamó.

-¡Katniss espera! –Se acercó y me tomó de la cintura con su mano buena- Ven, quiero que conozcas a Delly.

-Es un gusto. –Contestó ella observándome de pies a cabeza sin disimular.

-Igualmente. –Le dije seria porque no iba a dejar que me hiciera menos.

-Bueno Peeta me alegra que estés mejor. –Clavó su coqueta mirada en el rostro de Peeta- Tendrás que dar una fiesta para anunciar tu matrimonio y tu feliz regreso.

-Por supuesto que si -Contestó él sonriendo sin soltar mi cintura y volteando a verme- ¿Te acompaño? –Se giró hacia ella que asintió sonriendo y yo me sentí muy rara y mientras ambos salían de casa subí las escaleras rápidamente para ahora si encerrarme en mi habitación.

Estando allí cerré esta vez sin poner el seguro y me recosté en mi cama a pensar en todo lo que acababa de experimentar. No sé explicar cuál fue exactamente la sensación que me embargó hace un momento pero lo que si se es que esa Delly no me simpatizó en lo más mínimo, era obvio que se comía a Peeta con su mirada aunque debo valorar el hecho de que él me defendió de ella ¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? Peeta lo hizo porque… No sé porque lo hizo pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que tratar de interpretar sus actitudes.

Me quedo un rato más en posición fetal cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta y de inmediato siento a alguien ingresar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Porque te subiste? –Su voz me sobresalta y me hace sentarme en la cama al instante para darle la cara aunque no le digo nada y él continúa hablando- Eres muy extraña Katniss –Camina hacia mí y se sienta en la cama a mi lado haciendo que me quede petrificada y estoy segura que hasta con cara de espanto- ¿Sabes? –Acerca su rostro al mío hasta el punto que su piel roza mi mejilla y mi corazón se acelera al instante haciéndome sentir nerviosa e imposibilitándome moverme- No te estas comportando nada bien conmigo ¿Por qué? –Pegunta mientras se aleja un poco para verme a los ojos- Soy tu marido y no me parece que seas una mujer recién salida de un convento.

Me siento abrumada en ese momento y lo único que soy capaz de articular es lo mismo que le dije en el desayuno. –Quiero que me des el divorcio.

Se aleja un poco y toma mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo de nuevo -Ya me lo dijiste pero me gustaría saber porque luego de un día o una sola tarde de casados ya te quieres divorciar ¿Tan mal me comporté contigo? –Sus ojos parecen sinceros como si de verdad quisiera saber mis razones.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no me siento bien así, somos muy diferentes, yo creí que eras pobre como yo… –Estoy desesperada y le suplico con mis ojos casi al punto de derramar lágrimas mientras él me observa aun sosteniendo mi cara- Por favor Peeta…

-No sé porque te mentí Katniss –Sus ojos azules me ven fijamente- pero ¿Porque no me cuentas?… ¿Porque no me dices?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo, lo que hay en tu interior, lo que piensas, lo que sientes ¿Cuáles son tus miedos? –Veo urgencia en su rostro pero no puedo con el remordimiento que ahora empiezo a sentir al verlo hablándome de esta manera cuando sé que todo lo que le he dicho es una mentira a pesar de que no haya sido idea mía.

-No –Volteo mi rostro para evitar mirarlo más y las lágrimas empiezan a caer suavemente por mis mejillas mientras él se acerca y besa mi hombro descubierto haciendo que me estremezca.

-Ahora entiendo por qué me casé contigo –Se separa de mí y ambos nos miramos fijamente mientras él continúa- Porque eres hermosa, porque tu mirada es dulce y tierna. –Se acerca peligrosamente a mi rostro y yo me levanto para evitar que siga avanzando pero él se levanta también y se pone tras de mi tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Luego con su mano izquierda acaricia suavemente mi cabello y me hace girar para quedar de nuevo frente a él y prosigue.- En lo profundo de tu mirada puedo ver tu alma.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla ante su contacto y su aroma embriagador que me hipnotiza. Sigo llorando sin poder evitarlo pero las sensaciones que empiezo a experimentar me asustan aún más y mucho más cuando veo que tiene la intención de besarme porque toma mi rostro y observa directamente mis labios. Estoy atrapada. Observo fijamente sus ojos como si estuviera en una especie de trance y aunque no cedo a su primer intento de tocar mis labios me rindo en la segunda vez… Y nos besamos. Despacio. Suave.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cato me advirtió que Peeta solo quiere llevarme a la cama y se lo estoy poniendo demasiado fácil, lo mejor será separarme de él y no dejar que se me acerque más aunque mi traicionero cuerpo desee algo distinto.

-No quiero. –Le digo una vez me separo y consigo rodear mi cama y sentarme allí para huir de él, sin embargo, es inútil pues viene tas de mí.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que eres mi mujer y que te casaste enamorada. –Toma mi rostro pero yo rehúyo su mirada hasta que me obliga a volverme a él- ¿O no fue así? –La última pregunta es una prueba otra vez y en vista de que no digo nada se lanza de nuevo a mis labios sin darme tiempo de reaccionar más que para corresponderle.

Nuestro segundo beso es más intenso, menos suave y más comprometedor porque al ver que le correspondo, Peeta se hace un lugar en la cama recostándose sobre mí y obligándome a caer por completo. No puedo describir exactamente lo que siento porque es una mezcla de muchas cosas… Es temor, es confusión, es miedo y a la vez emoción. Es muchas cosas a la vez así que me dejo llevar hasta que alguien irrumpe abruptamente en la habitación.

-Perdón. –La voz de Cato resuena en el lugar y Peeta se levanta primero frunciendo el ceño evidentemente enojado.

-¿Porque entras aquí sin tocar siquiera la puerta? –Se acerca a él amenazante mientras yo permanezco en mi lugar.

-Gale te espera en el despacho. –Le contesta Cato muy serio y yo sé bien por qué.

-¿Y por qué no vino alguien del servicio a avisarme? ¿Acaso te volviste mandadero?

-Te busqué en tu habitación y no estabas así que supuse que estarías aquí. –Peeta lo observa por un momento y luego a mí para encontrar que estoy nerviosa.

-Sal de aquí. –Le dice tajante pero Cato no se mueve y el enojo de Peeta aumenta hasta el punto de acercarse más a su hermano de manera amenazante- ¡Que te salgas te digo y te prohíbo entrar en la habitación de Katniss!

-No es para tanto. –Cato responde de la misma manera que Peeta.

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Invades mi intimidad y esta es mi casa! –Peeta empieza a caminar hacia Cato haciendo que él tenga que moverse hacia atrás.

-¡También es mi casa aunque nuestro padre dejara todo a tu nombre! –Cato está casi gritando y en su rostro se ve una furia que no conocía.

-Pues ahí lo tienes ¡Puedo cansarme y echarte! Y te informo que ya empiezo a hacerlo. –Peeta concluye así la discusión pues Cato no pronuncia nada más pero antes de salir me dedica una mirada que hace temblar mis huesos. Volteo mi rostro para no darle la cara a Peeta quien antes de salir a su despacho me dice una última cosa que junto con la mirada de Cato me aterran más.

-Y tú y yo volveremos a hablar.

Una vez cierra la puerta me hundo en la almohada donde acabo de derramar las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a salir. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy acorralada entre esos dos y en realidad no sé cuál de ellos me produce más miedo ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Sigo meditando un rato más cuando escucho unos golpes en mi puerta y me petrifico ante la idea de que Peeta se haya devuelto.

-Kat, ¿Estás ahí? –Es Prim.

-Sí, pasa. -Mi hermana entra a mi habitación y me encuentra hecha un manojo de nervios y lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Se sienta a mi lado y acaricia mi cabello.

-Peeta me besó.

-¿Y por eso estas así?

-Cato nos encontró y ambos se pusieron como locos y ahora no sé qué va a suceder.

-¿Como que, que va a suceder? Peeta es tu esposo así que Cato va a tener que aguantarse.

-Un esposo de mentiras que él mismo inventó.

-Pero Peeta no lo sabe.

-No estoy tan segura de eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Todo el tiempo me está interrogando e insinuándome cosas y yo… Siento que no puedo más con esto. –Mis lágrimas no cesan.

-No creo que lo sepa porque de ser así ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no te ha puesto en evidencia?

-No sé pero no quiero quedarme a averiguarlo, tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible.

-Ay Kat, no sé hasta qué punto podamos hacer eso porque hoy que anduve con Finnick dando vueltas por la ciudad me comentó que nunca había visto a Peeta tan interesado en algo como en recordarte, así que no creo que te vaya a dejar ir así como así.

Me quedo pensando en las palabras de mi hermana que me ponen encima un peso aún más grande. Peeta no va a dejarme ir y yo no sé hasta cuando pueda seguir sosteniendo todo esto.

-Ven, vamos al jardín a tomar un poco de aire.

Hago lo que mi hermana me dice y me levanto tratando por enésima vez de recomponerme ante el espejo antes de salir además recuerdo que llevamos días sin hablar con papá así que decido que una vez estemos en la sala lo llamaré para por lo menos poder decirle que estamos bien, sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras nos topamos de nuevo con Peeta que está acompañado de un hombre de más o menos su misma edad, con cabello oscuro y ojos grises como los míos.

-Ah, Gale, ahí viene mi esposa. –Dice al hombre mientras Prim y yo bajamos las escaleras- Katniss, quiero presentarte a mi amigo el arquitecto Gale Hawthorne, trabaja conmigo en la constructora. –Una vez llego a su lado Peeta pone su mano en mi cintura y el extraño me tiende la suya.

-Es un placer Katniss.

-Igualmente.

-Y ella es Prim, la hermana de mi esposa. –Peeta presenta a mi hermana quien saluda a Gale cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío y si me disculpan debo retirarme, Peeta te veo más tarde en la oficina.

-Está bien.

Gale sale de la casa dejándonos a los tres en la sala y justo cuando nos disponemos a salir al jardín Peeta nos detiene.

-¿Qué tal pasaste la mañana Prim?

-Muy bien, Finnick me invitó a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y a comer.

-Qué bueno –Dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a mí- Me parece que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Sí, pero antes me gustaría pedirte que me permitieras hablarle a mi padre pues debe estar muy preocupado sin saber nada de nosotras, además de que no le hemos dicho que estas vivo.

-Ok me parece bien pero tendrás que hacerlo desde mi habitación donde además vamos a almorzar porque supongo que aún no has comido nada. –Toma mi mano y me conduce con él hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

-Tienes razón –Volteo a ver a mi hermana- Y mejor llama tú a papá.

-Está bien. –Contesta ella mientras yo subo de la mano con Peeta y una vez en puerta de la habitación empieza de nuevo el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué no quisiste hablar con tu papá frente a mí?

-Porque… Porque mi hermana puede llamarlo. –Trato de parecer serena.

Abre la puerta y me indica que siga dándome espacio para entrar primero aunque sé que nota que estoy nerviosa. –Pasa. –Dice deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta y acorralándome con su cuerpo- Tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada, no acostumbro a tomar a las mujeres por la fuerza.

-Me imagino –Digo con un poco de altanería que no sé de donde me sale pues estaba asustada- Todas han de ponerse a tus pies, especialmente esa Delly. –Suelto las palabras incluso antes de pensarlas ¿!Qué estoy haciendo!? Y para disimular entro rápidamente en la habitación mientras lo escucho reír a mi espalda por mi comentario.

Toma el teléfono y le indica a los empleados que suban comida para dos a su habitación y luego de ello se acerca a mí invitándome a sentarme en su mini comedor. Una vez he hecho lo que me pide empieza a hablar.

-Mañana voy a practicarme unos análisis para ver cómo va mi cabeza. Mi falla de memoria es un tanto extraña pues me acuerdo prácticamente de todo –Hace una pausa y se inclina hacia mí un poco amenazante- pero el problema es que no me acuerdo de ti ni de tu hermana.

-Entonces vamos a divorciarnos. –Le digo apresuradamente.

-Es una posibilidad y más si el matrimonio no se ha consumado –Me observa fijamente pero yo bajo mi mirada para no dejarme amedrentar- ¿Eres virgen? –La pregunta me toma fuera de base pero respondo con sinceridad y esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si. –Sonríe y agrega

-Lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué quieres divorciarte?

-Porque cuando llegue aquí me di cuenta que fue un error haberme casado contigo. –Digo sin vacilar pero sintiendo mi voz temblar.

Peeta suelta una carcajada -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo dinero? –Se separa de mí y camina alrededor aun riendo- Es la primera vez que oigo que una mujer se quiere divorciar porque su marido es rico.

-No se trata de eso, es que… -Lo pienso un segundo pero lo miro a los ojos para que me crea- No te quiero.

-Eso no es muy halagador que digamos, para nada. –Camina hacia mí y vuelve a tomar asiento- Pero bueno, me imagino que antes me querías ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Me toma del brazo un poco fuerte y siento como el miedo se apodera de mi porque sus ojos se vuelven duros y su semblante muy serio- ¿Te decepcioné en algo? ¿Me comporté mal contigo? ¿Qué hice? –Me mira fijamente aun sin soltarme.

-Sí, si eso fue. –Le digo temblando mientras trato de deshacerme de su mano pero es inútil y en cambio me acerca más a él haciendo que en mi interior bullan las emociones.

-Pues si fue así te ofrezco mil disculpas porque te aseguro que no es mi estilo lastimar a una mujer pero te voy a demostrar…

-¡No quiero que me demuestres nada! –No sé de donde saco el valor pero me levanto liberándome por fin de su agarre y luego del primer impulso continúo casi gritando- ¡Ya no te quiero y quiero el divorcio! ¿De qué te sirve una mujer que no siente nada por ti cuando puedes tener a todas las que quieras? –No puedo creer la manera en que le he hablado pero no pienso ceder ni un ápice y aunque siento que los ojos me pican hago lo imposible por no llorar, sin embargo, era obvio que iba a responderme antes de lo esperado.

-¡Pues me intrigas! ¡Me intrigas y por alguna razón decidí casarme contigo así que me gustaría saberlo! –Ahora está de nuevo sobre mi tomando mi brazo tan fuerte que terminamos forcejeando mientras discutimos.

-¡Pues eso no puedo contestártelo porque tampoco lo sé! –Las lágrimas brotan sin mayor contemplación de mis ojos pues me aterra ver al hombre que tengo en frente de mí y en un segundo paso del enojo al miedo.

-Se suponía y se supone que estábamos enamorados. –Sus ojos son duros igual que su agarre.

-Sí, si estábamos enamorados pero ya no. –Digo entre sollozos.

-¡Tú no puedes hablar por mí!

-¡Pero tú que dices si ni siquiera sabes quién soy! –Siento una opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar.

-¡Pues quiero averiguarlo, soy un hombre sumamente curioso y cuando me propongo algo quiero llegar hasta el fondo del asunto!

-Pues yo no voy a someterme a tus experimentos quiero el divorcio y ya. –Cómo puedo me suelto de su agarre y corro fuera de la habitación pero él es más hábil y me alcanza de inmediato luego de cruzar la puerta apretando mi brazo aún más hasta el punto de lastimarme.

-Quiero saber que hay entre tú y Cato.

-¿Cato? –Me petrifico ante la mención porque al parecer se ha dado cuenta de algo.

-Sí, se mete a tu habitación sin permiso, se ha vuelto tu defensor, tu guardaespaldas ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-Aquí. –Digo mirándolo a través de mis ojos nublados

-¿Y porque hay tanta confianza entre ustedes? ¿Por qué cuando te fuiste luego de mi supuesto entierro él fue quien te trajo de nuevo? –Peeta sigue muy enojado y yo siento que de esta no voy a salir fácilmente. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Pues porque me dijo que debía seguir aquí por un tiempo para evitar un escándalo porque a tu familia le interesa el buen nombre.

-¡No te creo nada!

-¡Déjame ir, me lastimas! –Le digo entre sollozos pero él no cede y continúa.

-No te creo, ¡Dime la verdad!

-Suéltala.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Parece que esta historia ha causado controversia y eso me parece excelente… Bueno, lo único que espero es que disfruten lo que leen independientemente de si han visto o no la telenovela pues como les dije es mi tarea estructurar todo con mis palabras y aprovecho la ocasión para aclarar algunas cosas… La primera: Llevaba ya días construyendo la historia para mi amiga Ana Karen y decidí publicarla porque ella misma me dijo que le parecía muy buena y que merecía la pena que otros la leyeran, de no haber sido por ella no lo hubiera hecho. La segunda: Aunque los personajes (Casi todos) tienen su equivalente en la novela, las situaciones con ellos serán diferentes en algunos casos a excepción por supuesto de los papeles que cumplen Katniss, Peeta, Cato y Delly, al resto digamos que les voy a dar connotaciones distintas que si quieren les permitirán compararla con la original (a quienes la vieron) y a los que no pues hacerse una idea de las relaciones que se desarrollarán que ojala les guste. La tercera: Las situaciones ocurridas entre Peeta y Katniss no voy a cambiarlas, tal vez algunas serán acortadas o manejadas algo distinto pero en general no las alteraré mucho pues eso es lo que me gusta de la novela, la manera como ellos se enamoran. Así que dicho esto pues solo me queda decirles… ¡Disfrútenla! Y a quienes no saben de lo que hablo porque no la vieron pues hagan caso omiso de todo esto. XD

 **Claubell1806** : Que chévere que te guste, me estoy esmerando (En mi tiempo libre) porque quede bien. La trama es interesante y por eso quise escribirla. ¡Enjoy!

 **Yessi:** Al principio he puesto el nombre de la telenovela y creo que con los comentarios de arriba te aclare un poco las dudas. Las situaciones entre ellos serán si no iguales similares pero las relaciones entre el resto de personajes y algunas cosas que incluiré serán mi toque personal además de que todo está dicho en mis palabras.

 **Johanna.M** : La verdad no se bien lo que significa copada pero supongo que es algo bueno así que muchas gracias. Espero que no te despegues de la historia y que sigas igual de interesada.

 **Lisset:** No te preocupes que así será, estaré con ambos y que bueno que ya estás en sintonía.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Espero que las dudas que tengas se despejen en el camino y me alegra que no la hayas visto (insisto) porque ese es un punto a mi favor. Ojala te guste y muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi primer día en mi nuevo lugar de trabajo.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Giselle Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 4**

Cato aparece de la nada como si hubiera estado al pendiente de la situación y continúa instando a Peeta a soltarme.

-¡Te estas comportando como un salvaje! –Le dice desafiante.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? –Contesta Peeta aun sosteniendo mi brazo- Es mi mujer y tenemos un asunto que arreglar.

-Pero no de esa manera. –Dice en tono de reproche.

-¡No es algo que te importe!

-Escúchame Peeta…

-No, escúchame tu a mí –Peeta me hala hasta llevarme junto a Cato y con una mirada amenazante lo interrumpe- Mientras esta mujer siga llevando mi apellido será mía y no voy a permitir que nadie se meta ¡Y menos tú!

Enojada por su mención me suelto de su agarre y me pongo entre ambos tiritando de la ira -¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! ¡Estoy harta de ustedes dos, ya no los soporto! me voy a ir de aquí aunque no quieran y… –Encaro a Peeta- No te atrevas a impedírmelo.

Ambos guardan silencio y yo aprovecho para escabullirme hacia mi habitación con el fin de hacer mi maleta lo más pronto posible. Trato de calmarme aunque parece imposible pues lo único que deseo ahora es salir de aquí y que esta pesadilla termine para poder seguir con mi vida como era antes de conocer a los hermanos Mellark. Sin embargo, mientras meto mi ropa en la maleta veo a Peeta entrar en mi habitación ofuscado.

-No voy a permitir que te marches.

-Déjame ir por favor, si no recuerdas nada, si para ti soy una desconocida ¿Qué caso tiene? –Digo suplicando- Por favor dame el divorcio.

-No.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ya te he explicado las cosas –Mi angustia aumenta ante su negativa y porque vuelve a exaltarse.

-¡No me has explicado nada!

-Ya te dije que no te quiero, que me equivoqué ¿Qué más te puedo decir? –Le escupo las palabras mientras trato de alejarme de él aunque me lo impide encarándome de nuevo.

-Dime ¿Por qué me casé contigo? Eres una mujer bonita estoy de acuerdo pero dudo que haya sido solo por eso.

Me paro frente a él decidida y le hablo firmemente -¿Y crees que me voy a quedar aquí a tu disposición para que me estudies a tu antojo? Pues no soy un objeto y no puedes impedirme salir de aquí cuando quiera.

-Si puedo –Toma mi mentón- Y si no me crees entonces inténtalo pero te aseguro que no vas a llegar más allá de la puerta del jardín.

Se va dejándome sin palabras ante lo que acaba de decir ¿Pretende tenerme encerrada aquí como si estuviera secuestrada? La respuesta es obvia aunque también es evidente que no es un secuestro porque fui yo misma quien llegó por su cuenta a esta casa. La situación cada vez es peor y yo me siento más acorralada maldiciendo la hora en que conocí a Cato Mellark. ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Estoy segura que llorar no va a darle solución a mis problemas pero es lo único que se hacer últimamente. Soy tan cobarde, a estas alturas ya debería haber hecho algo para zafarme de todo esto aunque eso me trajera aún más dificultades, sin embargo, ya no sé hasta qué punto sea buena idea decirle la verdad a Peeta porque también correría el riesgo de que me mandara a la cárcel por haber mantenido el fraude.

Trato de aclarar mi cabeza así que decido ir a buscar a mi hermana para saber si pudo hablar con mi padre pero no la veo por ninguna parte por lo cual tomo el teléfono y marco yo misma el número de nuestra casa en el 12 el cual timbra una y otra vez sin recibir respuesta.

-¿A quién llamas? –Una voz conocida me toma por sorpresa.

-A mi papá pero no me contesta. –Le doy la cara y lo veo más calmado que hace un rato.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Con qué?

-Con el divorcio.

-No quiere dármelo y tampoco que me vaya de aquí.

-¿Por qué? –Empieza a ofuscarse de nuevo y a caminar por la sala mientras lo sigo para no tener que hablar fuerte y que nos descubran.

-Porque no.

-Debiste insistir.

-¿Y crees que no lo hice? Le dije que no lo quiero, que fue un error casarnos.

-¿Y qué te contesto?

-Nada, no quiere y ya.

-¡Cerdo! –Me mira fijamente acercándose- Te dije que solo está esperando meterte a su cama pero te lo advierto de nuevo, no lo vayas a permitir Katniss.

-Como si fuera fácil –Le digo molesta- ¿El día que lo intente que debo hacer según tú? ¿Agarrarlo a bofetadas?

-Y ¿Por qué no? ¿Luego no le dijiste que no lo quieres?

-Si pero te repito que ¡Tú eres el que me metió en este lio tan espantoso y me tienes que sacar a como dé lugar!

-Y lo voy a hacer mi vida pero mientras tanto mantente alejada de él lo más que puedas y la próxima vez que te invite a su habitación dile que no.

No puedo creer que Cato sea tan cínico y me haga reclamos y estúpidas escenas de celos siendo él el único causante de todo esto.

-Katniss –Toma una de mis manos donde pone un beso- Yo te quiero.

La ira me domina así que lo suelto y le digo -¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de amor? Has arruinado mi vida, me engañaste, te burlaste de mí, de mi amor porque yo si te quería –Siento como mis ojos pican pero me mantengo firme sin llorar- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –Lo observo detenidamente y decido darle donde más le duele, en su orgullo- Te mereces que me convirtiera realmente en su mujer para que sufras de verdad.

De inmediato sus ojos se llenan de rabia -No te atrevas Katniss no juegues conmigo, ese infeliz podrá quedarse con todo lo demás pero contigo no ¿Está claro?

Me asusta ver su expresión así que no le contesto nada más y él se retira sin decir una sola palabra por lo que yo hago lo mismo dejando el teléfono en su lugar y subiendo rápidamente hacia mi habitación. Estando allí empiezo la tarea de poner mi ropa en el closet de donde la había sacado cuando decidí marcharme y de pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién?

-Peeta.

Me dirijo a abrirle y lo encuentro con recostado a la pared con la cabeza gacha. -¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar.

-Ya hablamos.

-Si pero… Quisiera hablar un poco de mí. –Parece vulnerable así que no tengo más remedio que invitarlo a pasar.

En silencio entra a mi habitación y suspira como si estuviera cansado mientras yo tras de él me pregunto qué es lo que quiere esta vez.

-Lo que me ha sucedido es un tanto extraño y… -Voltea a verme- Me gustaría que me ayudaras, Katniss estoy confundido y es una sensación que no me gusta.

-Tal vez si te hicieras esos nuevos estudios… -Peeta se sienta en uno de los muebles de mi cuarto mientras yo lo hago en la cama y desde allí lo veo sostener su cabeza con su mano buena mientras suspira frustrado.

-Si ya se, ya se y a lo mejor descubran que una parte de mi cerebro no funciona o que me he vuelto loco por completo.

Es extraño verlo en esta faceta pues hasta ahora solo lo he conocido como un hombre poderoso y verlo así tan vulnerable, tan perdido me hace pensar que es una buena persona que no merece estar pasando por todo esto igual que yo.

Ambos nos observamos en silencio el uno al otro hasta que él decide levantarse y ponerse junto a mí en la cama tomando mi mano mientras yo desvío la mirada. –Ayúdame.

Lo miro de nuevo y le digo las palabras más sinceras que he podido pronunciar hasta ahora hacia él. -Yo que más quisiera pero no sé cómo podría hacerlo.

-Hablando de nosotros. –Sus ojos azules parecen suplicantes.

-Pero ya te lo conté todo.

-Bueno, entonces haciendo como si nos acabáramos de conocer. –Lo veo sonreír y me doy cuenta de lo hermoso y perfecto que se ve su rostro cuando sonríe sinceramente aun a pesar de los moretones que no han desaparecido por completo.

-Es inútil. –Bajo la mirada.

-Dame gusto por favor –Aprieta mi mano para que lo mire y continúa- Así que ponte bonita, bueno, más bonita de lo que eres y nos vamos a cenar esta noche.

-No sé si sea buena idea. –Le digo y él toma mi rostro suavemente.

-Por favor.

Termino por ceder y él planta un beso suave pero profundo en mi mejilla que me hace erizar la piel. Con mis ojos cerrados aspiro su aroma por un momento mientras se mantiene aún a mi lado y cuando se separa recuerdo que no tengo ropa adecuada para ir a un restaurante de esos a los que de seguro acostumbra frecuentar pero no se lo digo por vergüenza, sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que lo haga porque él mismo sugiere una solución.

-Mi madre va a venir a ayudar a prepararte para salir ¿Te parece bien? –Asiento una vez más sintiéndome avergonzada y cada vez más comprometida- Nos vemos en un rato. –Dice saliendo de mi habitación y topándose con Prim que acaba de llegar.

-Hola Kat.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí con Finnick.

-No me gusta que andes tanto con ese hombre porque la hermana de Peeta puede malentenderlo.

-No te preocupes que no hacemos nada malo además él es muy grande para mí y Annie parece que ni lo nota, a veces pienso que a ella no le importa su marido.

-Pues eso no es de tu incumbencia y más te vale que te alejes de él porque no necesitamos otro problema más.

-Ya, no te pongas así, más bien cuéntame que hacías con Peeta aquí, lo acabo de ver salir. –Su cara muestra demasiado entusiasmo.

-Estábamos hablando.

-¿Solo eso?

-Y me invitó a cenar.

-Y le dijiste que si por supuesto.

-Sí, pero no me parece una buena idea porque no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente de su clase.

-Relájate que todo va a salir bien y a propósito ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-No sé, Peeta dijo que su madre me iba a ayudar con eso.

-¿Se puede? –Oigo una voz tras la puerta que distingo enseguida como la de la madre de Peeta por lo que me apresuro a abrirle.

-Sra. Effie.

-Hola hija, Peeta me dijo que van a salir esta noche y que necesitas algo de ayuda ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto. –Le doy el espacio para que entre y veo que lleva con ella tres porta trajes y otras cosas.

-Hola Prim.

-Hola Sra. Effie.

-Imaginé que necesitarías un vestido elegante así que le pedí a Hazelle que ordenara que te trajeran algunos para que puedas escoger además de sus respectivos accesorios.

-¡Qué maravilla!

-Prim. –Riño a mi hermana.

-¿Qué?

-No tiene nada de malo que quieras verte hermosa para tu esposo, incluso si quieres puedo llamar a Cinna para que te prepare.

-¿Quién es Cinna? –Pregunta mi hermana.

-Nuestro diseñador y estilista personal.

-¡Guau! Eso sería fantástico. –Prim se ve más emocionada que yo.

-No es necesario Sra. yo puedo arreglarme sola, además no quiero causarles ninguna molestia.

-No es molestia hija pero si insistes te dejo para que escojas el vestido que más te guste.

La madre de Peeta sale de la habitación dejándome con mi hermana quien no deja de parlotear sobre mi cena. Cuando sacamos los trajes de las bolsas ambas nos quedamos sin habla pues son tres vestidos igual de hermosos y que de seguro deben costar una fortuna y cada uno viene con su respectiva cartera y zapatos a juego. Uno es verde esmeralda, el otro azul cielo y el tercero es rojo y aunque todos son encantadores me decido por el verde –Mi color favorito- que tiene un solo tirante y que es de corte sirena.

Luego de darme una ducha mi hermana me ayuda a recoger mi cabello en un moño suelto a un lado que termina en pequeños bucles y yo misma me pongo un poco de maquillaje muy suave para luego colocarme el vestido y los zapatos color plata que van con la cartera que elegí.

-Estas preciosa, Peeta va a caer rendido a tus pies.

-No seas exagerada.

-Es en serio hermana estás muy linda.

Me miro al espejo y allí veo a una mujer que se parece a mí pero que es muy diferente a la vez, una mujer elegante que sin ningún problema podría parecer de la alta sociedad aunque en realidad no lo sea.

-¡Apúrate, no lo hagas esperar!

Hago lo que me dice y me apresuro a bajar las escaleras viendo a Peeta vestido de etiqueta y esperando por mí en la sala. Cuando voltea a verme sus ojos azules destellan un brillo hermoso que hasta ahora desconocía y de nuevo aparece en sus labios una sonrisa como la de antes.

-¡Santo Dios! Estas hermosísima. –Sus palabras me hacen sonrojar mientras termino de bajar las escaleras sonriendo como una tonta.

-No seas mentiroso.

-No, no, no, si no te estoy diciendo mentiras, te ves... ¡Guau! Hasta sentí el corazón acelerárseme. –Su sonrisa es contagiosa.

-Pues entonces tendrás que pedir una cita con el cardiólogo. -Ahora estamos bromeando y mientras ambos reímos se acerca y me quita los pendientes. -¿Qué haces?

-A ver ayúdame un poco que no soy bueno para estas cosas. –Empieza a reemplazar mis pendientes por unos más grandes y sin duda más finos que además pesan un poco- ¿Mejor?

-Gracias. –Le digo una vez termina y me percato de que su brazo izquierdo ya no está sostenido- ¿Y el cabestrillo?

-El doctor me dio permiso de quitármelo.

-Me alegro. –Le contesto mientras veo en sus manos un hermoso collar de piedras preciosas que hace juego con los pendientes que me acaba de poner y que por lo visto se dirige a mi cuello.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Me permites por favor?

-No, no por favor no quiero –Rehúyo pero él insiste y al final me lo coloca.

-¿No te gustan las joyas?

-No lo sé pero de veras no quiero aceptarlo. –Volteo a verlo y aun sonríe.

-Prestado por favor.

-Bueno, pero prestado.

-De acuerdo. –Ambos sonreímos y es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto al lado de mi "esposo"- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Avanzamos mientras Peeta me lleva poniendo su mano sobre mi cintura y se apresura a abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero. Afuera su auto nos espera y bajamos las escaleras de la entrada conversando.

-De verdad que eres muy hermosa. –Me sonrojo de nuevo pero la oscuridad de la noche no permite que él lo note y me limito a sonreír.

-Gracias.

-Supongo que debes estar acostumbrada a los halagos. –Dice tomando mi mano con su mano libre para ayudarme a bajar.

-Bueno, en el distrito los halagos normalmente son vulgares y nunca me han gustado.

-Ya veo. –Llegamos a su auto donde me abre la puerta aunque nos quedamos allí de pie en lo que a mi parecer es un coqueteo porque ambos sonreímos como tontos- ¿Y qué opinas de mí?

Me tomo un minuto para contestar y sigo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara -No quiero alimentar tu vanidad.

Él ríe y yo me introduzco en su auto pero entonces se aproxima a mí como si fuera a besarme y el corazón se me acelera por completo, sin embargo, él se detiene a centímetros de mi rostro ajustando mi cinturón de seguridad. –Siempre es mejor usarlo. –Dice y yo me siento avergonzada. Luego sube al auto y emprendemos nuestro camino en una hermosa noche bajo las estrellas del Capitolio.

El trayecto hacia el restaurante dura aproximadamente 15 minutos en los cuales comentamos trivialidades y reímos todo el tiempo. Me siento extrañamente cómoda estando a su lado, casi como si no fuera un extraño, como si lo conociera de toda la vida y para cuando llegamos siento que estamos plenamente en confianza. Abre para mí la puerta y le da las llaves de su auto al aparcador mientras entramos de la mano en el lujoso restaurante que ha escogido.

-Buenas noches ingeniero Mellark, buenas noches Sra. -Saluda el hombre que nos recibe.

-Buenas noches. –Contesta Peeta.

-Ya tenemos su mesa lista, que gusto verlo, por favor pasen, están en su casa. –El hombre es sumamente amable y me doy cuenta que Peeta es un cliente recurrente del lugar.

-Gracias.

Ambos lo seguimos mientras Peeta suelta mi mano y me toma de la cintura. - ¿Todo bien?

-Si. –Le contesto y en ese instante un hombre mayor se levanta de su mesa y se dirige a nosotros.

-¡Peeta! Encantado de verte. –El hombre le tiende la mano y Peeta la estrecha.

-¡Blight!, Buenas noches señoras –Se dirige a las acompañantes del hombre.

-Nos enteramos por los periódicos de que el anuncio de tu muerte había sido una terrible confusión.

-Si Blight gracias a Dios.

-¿Y ella es tu esposa verdad?

-Si así es.

-Vi su foto. –Dice el hombre y me tiende su mano para tomar la mía y besarla en señal de cortesía- Blight Gray a sus pies Sra.

-Mucho gusto. –Contesto sonriendo.

-Peeta déjame felicitarte, ¡Tu esposa es hermosísima!

-Gracias hombre, y de nuevo que gusto verte.

-Igualmente. –Ambos vuelven a estrechar sus manos y Peeta se despide de las acompañantes del hombre para dirigirnos hacia la mesa siendo abordados de nuevo por quien nos recibió.

-¿Gustan un aperitivo antes de cenar?

-¿Qué quieres tomar? –Me pregunta Peeta.

-Yo nada. –Le contesto pero me ignora.

-Dos Martini por favor.

-En seguida. –El hombre nos conduce hacia el bar donde ordena nuestras bebidas y saca la silla para que yo pueda sentarme.

-Gracias. –Le digo al hombre quien se retira dejándonos solos de nuevo- ¿Siempre acostumbras a hacer tu voluntad? –Me dirijo a Peeta.

-No, no siempre ¿Y tú?

-Yo casi nunca.

Peeta sonríe y agrega -Tiene razón Blight, eres una mujer muy linda. –Sus ojos azules están fijos en mí haciendo que me sonroje y que rehúya su mirada- ¿Te molesta que te lo diga?

-Me hace sentir incómoda. –Contesto mientras el sigue sonriendo y continúa.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Sí, es muy bonito.

-Y cocinan maravillosamente.

-Qué bueno porque ¡Muero de hambre! –Sonrío a pesar de mi falta de modales pero lo hago porque estoy un poco nerviosa.

-¡Salud! –Dice tomando ambas copas y dándome una para proseguir con un brindis muy sugerente- Porque el futuro venga a mostrarnos lo que verdaderamente somos.

Sé que lo dice por algo pero no para de sonreír aunque me mira fijamente tal vez esperando por mi reacción, sin embargo, no le doy el gusto y le contesto serena y con mi copa en la mano. –Salud.

Luego de acabarnos la bebida nos anuncian que la cena está lista y pasamos a nuestra mesa donde todo se ve hermoso además de delicioso. Peeta saca la silla para mí y me invita a empezar a probar los diferentes platillos que nos han servido además de unas cuantas copas de vino blanco que acompañan la comida. Cuando ya me siento satisfecha aunque aún hay mucha comida y hemos acabado el vino ordena una botella más pero me niego a recibir otra copa porque entre el Martini y lo que estoy bebiendo mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas ligeramente ya que no estoy acostumbrada al licor y prueba de ello es que empiezo a reír casi de todo.

-No, no, no más ya tomé demasiado.

-No te preocupes, el vino blanco no hace daño. –Dice sonriendo mientras me sirve otra copa- Bueno ahora cuéntame algo de ti.

-Pues que te digo, perdí a mi madre muy pequeña y cuando terminé la preparatoria busqué empleo porque mi papá se jubiló debido a un accidente que lastimó su rodilla.

-¿Quieres decir que se encuentra desempleado?

-Bueno, ahora mismo me está reemplazando en el mercado donde yo trabajo aunque hace rato está con la idea de poner algún negocio pero hasta ahora no ha podido hacer nada.

-Por desgracia es muy difícil para la gente mayor encontrar empleo.

-Es cierto y eso no me parece justo. –Digo tomando otro sorbo de vino.

-No, a mí tampoco. –Contesta y yo le sonrío.

-¡Salud! –Estrello nuestras copas por enésima vez mientras ambos reímos.

-¿Me das un momento? –Peeta se disculpa y yo me quedo en la mesa acabándome la copa y sintiéndome extrañamente liviana y feliz. Al pasar 10 minutos regresa y toma asiento de nuevo.

-Discúlpame.

-Se te enfrió la comida.

-No, no importa en realidad prefiero verte que estar comiendo. –Me sonrojo ante la mención pero ya no me siento incomoda y me quedo mirando sus hermosos ojos azules fijamente mientras él toma mis manos entre las suyas acercando nuestros rostros- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy seguro de que voy a volver a enamorarme de ti y muy pronto.

Mi corazón se acelera y en su rostro una sonrisa se forma haciendo que mi mundo se descontrole aunque me mantengo serena.

-¡Salud! –Choca nuestras copas.

Cuando ya hemos acabado la cena y el vino me toma de la mano para que me levante y camine con él por el lugar mientras me cuenta cosas de su vida.

-Pues desde siempre he viajado mucho, en un principio lo hacía con Cato y Annie porque mi padre todo el tiempo estaba ocupado y mamá se quedaba acompañándolo. Casi todas nuestras vacaciones las pasábamos fuera hasta que dejamos de hacerlo porque en realidad Cato y yo jamás nos hemos llevado muy bien.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé, él es dos años mayor que yo y siempre se dedicó a ponerme en ridículo o a agredirme, por ejemplo cuando jugábamos al futbol aprovechaba la oportunidad para golpearme y así en casi todos los juegos. –Sonríe mientras nos detenemos un momento y nos miramos a la cara.

-Pobrecito. –Digo poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas como si eso fuera tan natural y es que extrañamente me siento desinhibida y estar con él parece tan correcto.

-Era que se aprovechaba de que yo era más pequeño. –Toma mis manos de sus mejillas y las besa mientras ambos reímos.

-Que mal pero ahora ya eres grande y no puede golpearte más. –Digo y me arrepiento de mis palabras.

-Digamos que ahora sus golpes son diferentes. –Nos observamos un segundo y seguimos caminando.

Luego de un rato más de plática regresamos al auto para ir a casa y acabar con una velada que a mi parecer fue perfecta a pesar de algunos comentarios que parecían tener doble sentido, sin embargo, hubo algunos otros que me gustaron mucho aunque no sé si sea lo correcto hacerme ilusiones.

El auto se detiene en la entrada y nos quedamos allí platicando un momento más.

-¿Como la pasaste?

-Bien, gracias. –Digo con la misma sonrisa que he mantenido toda la noche.

-No, gracias a ti porque yo también la pasé muy bien. –Sonríe y se acerca más a mí- Es que además de ser una mujer muy inteligente eres una excelente compañía.

-Tú también. –Le contesto congelada en mi lugar porque se acerca un poco más para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad y acto seguido acariciar suavemente mi mejilla con su mano.

-¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso. –Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga en cuestión de segundos mientras yo solo observo sus ojos azules tan cerca que hasta puedo sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

-¿Puedo? –Pregunta pidiéndome permiso para besarme pero yo no logro contestarle aunque lo deseo con toda mi alma así que le digo con mis ojos lo que no puedo con las palabras.

Peeta comprende y en un momento sus labios están sobre los míos besándome tan profundamente que siento que no necesito respirar y que quiero congelar este momento para siempre aunque me confunda, aunque me asuste el hecho de estar viviendo dentro de una burbuja de fantasía que alguien creó para mi y que en cualquier momento puede estallarme en la cara, pero no ahora, no en este instante que quiero que siga siendo tan perfecto.

Una vez nos detenemos ambos sonreímos y veo un brillo especial en sus ojos, tal vez el mismo que debo tener yo. Me ayuda a salir del auto y a subir las escaleras porque me encuentro un poco mareada y no sé si es por el vino o por las emociones que acabo de vivir, eso sin contar que rio como loca todo el tiempo como si estuviera muy feliz. Abre la puerta para mí y encontramos que la sala está solitaria y es lógico porque a esta hora todo el mundo duerme pero yo no puedo parar de reír aunque lo intento y él tiene que sostenerme para no caer.

-Veo que la pasaste muy bien. –Dice entre risas.

-¡Si! Y ahora mismo me siento muy ligera como… como si estuviera flotando. –Las carcajadas no cesan y tampoco mis tropiezos, en otro momento todo esto sería estúpido pero ahora parece tan natural. –¡Shhhhh!

-Pero estas contenta ¿No? –Dice sosteniendo mi cintura.

-Si, en realidad no estoy acostumbrada a beber y puede que se me haya subido un poquito. –Le contesto señalando con mis dedos.

-Pues no te preocupes que no voy a aprovecharme de ti o… a lo mejor sí. –Dice sonriendo mientras toma mi rostro y se acerca de nuevo.

-No, no te atreverías. –Niego con mi dedo índice pero sin ninguna seriedad porque no me sale, los miedos y los temores hacia Peeta están en alguna parte dentro de mí pero ahora no hacen acto de presencia.

-¡Hey, no estés tan segura! –Me abraza pero yo me zafo de su agarre para seguir avanzando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Te juro que me siento como una pluma! –Al llegar a las escaleras las piernas me fallan y quedo sentada en el primer escalón pero en vez de sentirme avergonzada no puedo parar de reír.

-Tenga cuidado Sra. Mellark –Dice ayudándome a ponerme de pie- Creo que voy a tener que ayudarla. –Todo pasa muy rápido y cuando me percato me lleva en sus brazos por las escaleras mientras yo río y pataleo como una niña de 5 años.

-No vayas a dejar que me caiga.

-Jamás. –Contesta y seguimos avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta que no es la de mi habitación.

-Este no es mi cuarto. –Digo bajándome de sus brazos.

-Se supone que sí. –Contesta acorralándome con su cuerpo pero a pesar de que he bebido soy consciente de la situación y me salgo de entre sus brazos dirigiéndome a mi habitación que está a unos pasos mientras empiezo a retirar de mi cuello el collar de piedras preciosas que me puso al empezar la noche.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te lo voy a devolver.

-No, es un regalo. –Me toma de la cintura mientras besa mi cuello.

-Pero habíamos quedado en que era prestado.

-Mentí. –Se pone frente a mí y esa sola palabra hace que la burbuja de fantasía en la que estuve toda la noche por fin se rompa.

Camino hacia mi habitación sin darle la cara y siento como mis ojos empiezan a picar. –No me gustan las mentiras.

-A mí tampoco. –Dice a mi espalda y las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos como un torrente pero al instante lo siento tocarme- Ya nena, no llores –Me abraza- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? -Niego con la cabeza mientras él me hace verlo a la cara tomando mi rostro– Katniss, puedo entender cualquier cosa.

-Es que… Me duele todo esto que está pasando.

-¿Qué yo no pueda recordar?

-Si.

-Nena –Acuna mi rostro entre sus manos- Si te quise antes no veo porque no pueda volver a hacerlo.

Eso es aún peor y el dolor del engaño que estoy haciéndole me lastima y no me deja respirar así que me separo y me dirijo a mi habitación-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Tienes razón, no echemos a perder esta bonita noche. –Se aproxima y abre la puerta para que yo pueda entrar.

-Gracias. –Lo miro desde el umbral y él toma de nuevo mi rostro en sus manos.

-No sé qué pensar de ti Katniss, pero estas empezando a gustarme muchísimo. –Dice y me da un suave beso en los labios que dura tan solo un segundo- Descansa.

-Tú también. –Le respondo y cierro la puerta una vez se ha ido para derrumbarme en mi cama y llorar por los recuerdos hermosos de una noche fantástica al lado de un hombre maravilloso que no me pertenece.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Agradezco a todos por estar tan interesados en esta historia y quiero aprovechar para aclararles que la razón por la cual estoy publicando más aquí no es porque me haya olvidado de la otra sino porque estos capítulos ya estaban hechos con anterioridad y yo solo debo tomarme el tiempo de responder comentarios. Espero que les guste el curso de la historia y espero pronto tener algo nuevo en la otra.

Pd: Gracias por sus buenos deseos acerca de mi trabajo. Los aprecio muchísimo.

 **Johanna.M:** Si, la trama es interesante y la actitud de Peeta es en parte entendible porque como no pensar raro de todo lo que hace Cato alrededor de Katniss. Espero que sigas conectada y que poco a poco obtengas por ti misma las respuestas a tus interrogantes.

 **Ady Mellark87:** XD confundida pero interesada supongo… A veces las actitudes de algunos personajes también me molestan pero no te preocupes que todos tienen evolución y espero que eso te guste y te mantenga atenta.

 **Laura:** Ya te extrañaba aquí porque amo tus comentarios. Pues sí, ahí había un cambiazo entre los personajes que en algún capitulo se va a explicar solo. No desesperes.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : No te preocupes, aunque si se me había hecho raro. Tienes razón esos dos no inspiran nada de confianza y por otra parte esta Kat es como dices, diferente y un poco llorona aunque te aseguro que va a madurar. Jajaja Delly es el lado odioso de la historia y Prim es un poco más liberada que la original pero eso es para ponerle una diferencia y para hacer la historia más interesante, eso sin contar lo de Gale como mejor amigo de Peeta. Por otra parte la novela es muy bonita, te la recomiendo.

Besos,

Giselle Jay.


	5. Chapter 5

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 5**

Levantarme en la mañana y recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior fue una experiencia muy extraña. En mi memoria está cada detalle, cada momento y aunque bebí bastante mis recuerdos siguen intactos: La cena, el collar, las sonrisas, nuestros besos. Esa ha sido sin duda la noche más bonita que he pasado en mi vida y todo no es más que es una mentira.

Salgo de la habitación hacia la de mi hermana para encontrar que ya está vacía. De seguro ha de andar por ahí con Finnick, cosa que no me gusta para nada. Recorro el pasillo y bajo las escaleras encontrando a Boggs.

-Buenos días Sra.

-Buenos días Boggs.

-¿Gusta pasar a desayunar?

-Por ahora no tengo apetito muchas gracias pero ¿De casualidad has visto a mi hermana?

-La Srta. Prim está en el jardín platicando con el Sr. Finnick.

-Muchas gracias. –Le digo y me alejo de allí.

Como lo suponía mi hermana está hablando con el esposo de Annie quien como siempre no se ve por ningún lado. Ahora estoy por creer que es cierto eso de que no le importa su matrimonio pero esa no es excusa para que mi hermana ande todo el tiempo con ese hombre. Me dirijo al lugar donde están y ambos me sonríen.

-¡Katniss que placer verte!

-Hola Finnick buenos días.

-¿Se divirtieron anoche?

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Peeta, Prim me contó que iban a ir a cenar.

-Sí, la pasamos muy bien.

-Eso es genial porque así pronto vuelven a ser el matrimonio feliz que todos esperan. –Su comentario parece sarcástico pero sus ojos verdes reflejan sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Si. –Le contesto y me dirijo a mi hermana- Prim, necesito hablar contigo.

-Bien, yo las dejo pero te espero en el comedor para desayunar. –Dice dirigiéndose a mi hermana.

-Ok. –Contesta ella sonriendo.

Cuando Finnick se ha marchado riño a mi hermana por su actitud. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Finnick, ya te dije que no me gusta para nada que andes con él todo el tiempo.

-Y yo ya te dije que no pasa nada, solo es mi amigo además su esposa nunca está en casa y él se siente solo.

-Pues no es tu deber hacerle compañía.

-Deja la paranoia Kat y más bien cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Peeta? –Sus ojos brillan.

-Bien pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque no! Más bien cuéntame si pudiste hablar con papá.

-La verdad es que no he podido comunicarme pero si quieres ahora que vaya a desayunar lo intento de nuevo.

-Me parece bien, debemos advertirle que Peeta está vivo.

-¿Advertirle a quién? –Cato quien aparece de la nada hace que me sobresalte.

-A mi padre, es que no hemos podido hablar con él.

-Prim, déjanos solos.

-No. –Mi hermana se pone entre nosotros decidida.

-No voy a repetírtelo. –Dice molesto.

-Ve Prim. –Le pido a mi hermana mientras me lleno de miedo ante la mirada furiosa de Cato aunque trato de controlarme- ¿Qué quieres?

-Que me expliques ¿Qué demonios significa tu salidita de anoche?

-Peeta me invitó a cenar y no podía negarme.

-Pues al parecer la pasaron muy bien porque anoche los vi besarse y esta mañana antes de salir al trabajo Peeta me restregó en la cara su felicidad ¿A qué estás jugando? –Me toma del brazo y lo aprieta tan fuerte que siento que me hace daño.

-A nada, solo fuimos a cenar.

-¡No mientas! Y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces porque te juro que si te involucras con él me voy a encargar de hacerte la vida imposible.

En ese instante el auto de Peeta llega a casa y aunque no puede vernos desde donde estamos Cato sabe que lo mejor será pasar desapercibidos así que me suelta.

-Ya estas advertida, ah y no te preocupes por tu padre.

-¿Por qué?

Se aleja dejándome con la palabra en la boca, la respiración agitada y el corazón acelerado por el miedo mientras trato de recomponerme para salir del lugar donde me encuentro. Sin embargo, no logro hacerlo y así tan alterada como estoy salgo corriendo y me topo con Peeta que ya ha bajado de su auto.

-Katniss ¿A dónde vas mi amor? –Me detiene- Te ves asustada ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada, es solo que anoche bebí mucho y aun me siento aturdida. –Creo que no lo convence mi excusa pero no insiste.

-Bueno, prepara una maleta con algo de ropa que nos vamos al distrito.

-¿Al 12? –No puedo ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Sí, yo tengo unos asuntos que arreglar allí y así tu podrás ver a tu padre ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Sí, si claro.

-Anda ve entonces. –Dice mientras se queda hablando con el chofer de uno de los autos de la casa y yo subo las escaleras de la entrada rápidamente con el fin de hallar a Prim. Cuando entro a la casa la encuentro sentada en el piano.

-¡Prim! ¿Lograste hablar con papá?

-No, no contesta el teléfono.

-Peeta quiere que nos vayamos al distrito por eso hay que prevenirlo.

-Pero no hemos pedido permiso.

-¿Permiso para qué? –La voz de Peeta a mis espaldas me sobresalta.

-Permiso para hablarle a mi papá, Katniss me dijo que se van al 12.

-En realidad no hemos podido comunicarnos con él y como no sabe que estás vivo… –Me apresuro a decir.

-Pues ahora mismo aclaramos la situación. –Dice mientras extrae del bolsillo de su saco un teléfono celular- ¿Cuál es el número? Es que aún tengo ciertas lagunas y no lo recuerdo. –Me quedo perpleja ante su forma de jugar conmigo y por un momento no le respondo- El número, dámelo por favor.

Reacciono pero mi hermana es quien se lo dicta mientras él pone el teléfono en su oído esperando a que mi padre responda lo cual sería el colmo pues Prim ha intentado comunicarse muchas veces y no lo ha conseguido pero tal como temía mi padre a Peeta si le responde.

-Buenos días, el señor Everdeen por favor.

Observo a Peeta muy asustada porque no sé qué va a decirle a mi padre y peor aun lo que él le responderá pero me quedo callada escuchando.

-¿Es usted Haymitch Everdeen el padre de Katniss y Prim?

-No, no señor no se preocupe, soy Peeta.

-El que se casó con su hija Katniss.

-No, no señor, afortunadamente me salvé del accidente.

Tal vez mi padre le ha dicho que se supone que él estaba muerto y es lógico porque como habría de saberlo. Me siento sumamente nerviosa de lo que mi padre pueda decirle así que intento que me deje hablarle.

-¿Puedo hablar con él? –Peeta me ignora tomando mi mano y continúa.

-Lo llamo para avisarle que Katniss y yo salimos dentro de un rato para el distrito a arreglar unos asuntos míos y de paso a visitarlo a usted.

-Sí, tiene razón.

-Bueno pues hasta pronto Sr. Everdeen.

Cuelga el teléfono dejándome con la incertidumbre de su conversación y mucho más del tono con que mi padre pudo haberse dirigido a él pero no puedo hacer más que tratar de disimular mi nerviosismo.

-¿No vas a arreglar tu maleta? Solo lleva algunas cosas porque nos regresamos mañana mismo.

-Sí, con permiso –Digo aun nerviosa dirigiéndome a las escaleras con Prim a mi espalda.

-Prim. –Peeta la detiene- Si quieres tú también puedes venir. –Ella voltea a verme como queriendo preguntarme que hacer pero él prosigue- ¿No quieres ver a tu padre?

-Si claro, pero entonces le voy a avisar a Finnick porque me había invitado a salir hoy en la noche. –Le contesta ella saliendo a buscarlo supuestamente pero yo sé que a quien trata de ubicar es a Cato y cuando hablaba de pedir permiso también se refería a él pues se supone que no podemos dar un paso sin consultárselo. Esa era una de las razones de su molestia por mi cena de anoche.

-No, tranquila ya le pido a Boggs que le avise.

-Bueno. –Prim se devuelve hacia mí y ambas subimos las escaleras.

En la habitación coloco un cambio de ropa para cada una en nuestra maleta mientras me devano los sesos tratando de saber cómo hacer para que mi padre no nos ponga en evidencia una vez estemos en el distrito.

-¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Pues lo mejor será rezar porque no sé cómo nos vamos a salvar de esta hermana.

-Creo que lo mejor será buscar a Cato para decírselo y que nos ayude de alguna manera, total, todo esto es solo su culpa.

-Anda, ve a buscarlo mientras yo acabo de hacer la maleta. –Me dice Prim.

-Está bien.

Salgo de la habitación al pendiente de no toparme con Peeta mientras busco a su hermano para que me dé una solución, sin embargo, no logro hallarlo por ningún lado así que decido preguntar a una de las empleadas.

-¿De casualidad ha visto al Sr. Cato por aquí?

-Por aquí no Sra. pero hace rato lo vi que se fue al jardín ¿Quiere que se lo mande a llamar?

-No, muchas gracias. -La mujer se va y en ese instante aparece Prim.

-¿Encontraste a Cato?

-No, pero la empleada me dijo que estaba en el jardín así que ve y búscalo por favor.

-Y ¿Qué debo decirle exactamente?

-Que hable con nuestro padre y le explique cómo están las cosas con Peeta, que no recuerda haberse casado y todo eso y mientras yo voy a intentar llamarlo. –Digo tomando el teléfono al tiempo que mi hermana sale hacia el jardín para ser detenida por la voz de Peeta.

-¿Están listas?

-Si. –Contesto por las dos mientras se me cae el alma a los pies porque ya no podemos hacer nada.

-Vamos entonces. –Dice ofreciéndome su mano la cual tomo.

Al salir nos espera una de las camionetas de la casa. Peeta abre la puerta para Prim y para mí en los puestos de atrás mientras él toma asiento al lado del conductor. El principio del viaje es silencioso porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que se avecina y la forma como voy a poder sortear todo esto. Mis manos tiemblan mientras Prim no hace más que mirar por la ventana.

-No quiero darle molestias a tu padre así que reservé una habitación para ti y para mí en un hotel del distrito. –Dice volviendo sus ojos hacia mí.

-¡Ay qué bueno! –Comenta Prim.

-No, yo puedo quedarme con mi papá y tú en el hotel. –Digo nerviosa.

-No, nada de eso, estamos casados –Dice señalándonos a ambos dejándome sin una respuesta coherente que darle- Y tu Prim ¿Tienes novio?

-Pues aunque parezca increíble no, pero podrías presentarme a uno de tus amigos guapos.

Peeta ríe. –Pues no tengo muchos amigos pero ahí está Gale, digo es un buen tipo y es soltero.

-Pues sí, es guapo.

-O también está Cato.

-¡Ay no! Cato no. –Prim hace un exagerado gesto de desagrado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, no me agrada, además yo no le gusto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? Se acaban de conocer –Dice Peeta con su sonrisa ladeada signo de estar probándonos y yo me sobresalto. Quisiera taparle la boca a esa niña para que no sigua metiendo la pata pero mientras él se queda esperando una respuesta yo los interrumpo.

-¿A qué hora vamos a llegar? –No contesta y solo sonríe volviendo a tomar su lugar con la vista al frente. Estoy segura que se dio cuenta de todo.

Luego de media hora más de viaje en misericordioso silencio llegamos al Distrito 12 y nos dirigimos al hotel más grande que hay aquí, el cual por supuesto no se compara con los del Capitolio. El chofer carga la maleta de Peeta mientras él se registra y nosotros permanecemos a su lado.

-Solo vamos a dejar la maleta en la habitación y nos vamos a ver a su padre. –Dice dirigiéndose a ambas.

-Si quieren yo me puedo ir adelantando. –Dice Prim y yo le hago señas para que se calle pero no me hace caso y continua- Y así aviso que ya llegamos.

-No, no hay necesidad, mejor nos vamos todos juntos. –Su mirada me da un poco de miedo porque siento que está esperando encontrar algo en mi casa que nos delate y al paso que vamos así será.

-Ah.

-Aquí tiene su llave señor. –La recepcionista se dirige a él.

-Muchas gracias, por favor ¿Podría pedirle a alguien que suba el equipaje?

-Con gusto.

Peeta se vuelve hacia nosotras. –¿Listas?

Ambas asentimos y así nos dirigimos de nuevo a la camioneta para partir hacia mi casa ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer? No creo que mi padre tenga reparo en anunciar que no conoce a Peeta porque no le hemos advertido nada y no lo culpo porque si alguien tiene la culpa de lo que está sucediendo aquí esa soy yo por haberme involucrado con el hombre equivocado. Esto es un desastre pero lo único que sacaremos de todo será que por fin se descubra la verdad.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro más ansiosa que nunca y ya ni siquiera intento disimular. Entro buscando como loca a mi padre por todos lados mientras tras de mi Peeta empieza a observar cada rincón de mi casa con curiosidad.

-Voy al baño. –Anuncia Prim.

-¡Papá! –Lo llamo yendo de un lugar a otro pero no recibo respuesta y al llegar a la sala me encuentro con algo que me deja helada. Encima de una de las mesitas que contienen fotografías de nosotros hay una que hasta hace unos días estoy segura no estaba ahí. En ella aparecemos Peeta y yo sonriendo y él está tras de mi ¿De dónde salió esto? El pánico se apodera de mi interior pero trato de controlarme porque debo hallar a mi papá así que me dirijo a su habitación sin darle mayor importancia aunque sé que en algún momento Peeta la verá y empezará a hacerme preguntas y no me equivoco pues cuando vuelvo de la habitación la tiene en sus manos.

-No está. –Digo refiriéndome a mi padre.

-¿Cuándo nos tomamos esta foto?

-No recuerdo. –Las piernas me tiemblan.

-¿Tienes otras?

-No.

-¿Es la única entonces? –Se acerca a mí con sigilo- ¿Y cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? Al parecer tú también perdiste la memoria. –Dice con una sonrisa sarcástica y yo exploto queriendo contarle toda la verdad aquí y ahora.

-¡Ya no aguanto más! Y me importa muy poco lo que… -No termino la frase porque en ese momento mi padre aparece.

-¡Papá! –Corro hacia sus brazos mientras las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis ojos.

-¡Hija! –Me abraza con fuerza.

-¿Cómo le va Sr. Everdeen? –Peeta interrumpe nuestro abrazo y entonces mi padre quien no había notado a Peeta hasta ahora lo observa por primera vez.

-Fue un milagro que Peeta se salvara aun cuando después del accidente perdió la memoria y puede que no se acuerde muy bien de ti. –Me apresuro a decirle a mi padre rogándole al cielo para que me siga el juego pero su reacción es aún mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba.

-¿Perdió la memoria? –Dice acercándose a Peeta mientras yo aún tengo mi brazo en su hombro- ¡Pero qué barbaridad! –Se queda un momento observándolo y de repente una sonrisa enorme se forma en sus labios- ¡Que gusto volver a verlo! Me llamo Haymitch. –Le tiende la mano y Peeta se ve tan sorprendido como yo por la actitud de mi padre.

Se queda en silencio y mi padre con una extraña euforia continúa. –Pero pase, siéntese por favor ¡Que alegría! Esto merece un brindis.

Se acerca a la alacena a sacar una de sus botellas de licor blanco y yo me quedo perpleja ante su actitud ¿Qué está pasando aquí? La verdad es que no entiendo nada y aunque es un alivio el que todo este saliendo mejor de lo esperado en el fondo quería zafarme de la mentira.

-¡Esta es su casa! Por favor tome asiento. Prim ayúdame con unos vasos. –Mi hermana va hasta la cocina por vasos para la bebida mientras él continua parloteando, nunca lo había visto así- ¿Entonces no recuerda nada de nada?

-Algunas cosas solamente.

-Eso es mejor que nada. –Dice sirviendo los tragos- Bueno, este no es un licor muy fino y usted ha de estar acostumbrado a lo mejor pero servirá para brindar. –Nos da a cada uno un vaso y continua- Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes.

-Nosotras también. –Contesto.

-Te llamamos varias veces y nunca contestaste. –Le comenta Prim.

-Es que cuando salía del mercado me la pasaba con mi buen amigo Caesar pues cuando ustedes se fueron me sentí muy solo ¿Y qué tal el Capitolio?

-Muy bonito.

-Usted ha de tener una casa muy bonita. –Le comenta mi padre y yo siento que está empezando a meter la pata también porque yo le había contado a Peeta que no teníamos idea de que era rico y no me equivoco porque al voltear a verlo me encuentro con su rostro contrariado mientras guarda silencio.

-Sí, hay un gran lago y un enorme jardín. –Me apresuro a decirle.

-¡Que alegría verlas hijitas!

-Bueno yo, las dejo con su padre para que platiquen. –Peeta se pone de pie y mi padre con él.

-¿Ya se va?

-Sí, tengo unos asuntos que resolver. –Le contesta al tiempo que me toma de la mano- Volveré en la noche por ti.

-Es que me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí. –Le suplico.

-En la noche nos vemos. –Dice y sé que no hay discusión- Hasta luego señor.

-Hasta luego. –Responde mi padre estrechando su mano- Estoy muy feliz de que esté usted bien.

-Gracias. –Responde Peeta y desaparece.

Cuando mi padre cierra la puerta su actitud sigue siendo muy extraña para mí pero ahora si puedo tratar de entenderla. –Es un milagro hijas, es un milagro ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Perdió la memoria por completo?

-No lo sé… Pero ahora me gustaría que me explicaras tu actuación de hace rato ¿Cómo sabias?

-Es que el otro hombre vino hace unos días y me lo contó todo.

-¿Qué te contó?

-Que su nombre no es Peeta y que oficialmente estás casada con otro, incluso trajo una fotografía de ustedes. –Mi padre se dirige a la sala y la toma para mostrármela- Así fue que supe como reconocer a quien se supone es tu esposo.

-Pero es que no es mi esposo.

-Lo se hija pero también me advirtió que si decía algo tú y tu hermana iban a correr peligro y yo no quiero que les pase nada, además –Acaricia mi rostro lloroso con su mano- Se ve que Peeta es un hombre bueno.

-Ay papi ¡Soy tan infeliz!

-Pero ¿Por qué mi amor?

-Por tonta papá. –Contesta Prim.

-No me digas que todavía estás pensando en ese otro –Acaricia mi mejilla- Ese hombre es malo hija aléjate de él.

-No, no es eso papá, es que no sé cómo va a terminar todo esto y siento que ya no puedo más con esta mentira. –Digo entre sollozos.

-Ya mi amor, ten fe que todo se resolverá en el momento indicado.

-Yo digo que Katniss debería enamorar a Peeta para que puedan quedarse juntos y así ni Cato ni nadie pueda impedirlo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Hija, te hablo desde la experiencia y a pesar de que solo los he observado durante un rato estoy seguro que entre ustedes dos hay algo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! –Dice sonriendo- Y si le echas ganas seguro que funciona, nada me haría más feliz que verte al lado de un hombre bueno que en verdad te merezca.

-Gracias papi. –Lo abrazo y me siento reconfortada en sus brazos donde encuentro el consuelo que he necesitado estos días y que voy a requerir dentro de un rato cuando Peeta vuelva por mí de seguro a llenarme de preguntas una vez más.

La tarde se pasa volando y luego de haber aclarado algunas cosas con mi padre me encuentro un poco más tranquila en la medida de lo posible. Platicamos un rato más y aprovecho la oportunidad para contarle sobre la familia de Peeta, sobre lo bien que me ha tratado su madre y sobre lo bonita que es su casa. No quiero darle más preocupaciones de las que ya tiene. Al final tocan a la puerta para encontrarnos con que Peeta ya ha venido por mí.

-Pase, no sabíamos si cenar o esperarlo ¿Ya resolvió sus asuntos?

-Si, por hoy sí.

-Siéntese por favor.

-No, prefiero que nos retiremos –Dice mirándome- Pero si me gustaría que nos acompañara a desayunar mañana.

-Con muchísimo gusto.

-Peeta, de verdad me gustaría quedarme a dormir aquí. –Hago un último intento porque en verdad me aterra la idea de tener que quedarme con él a solas pero sin necesidad de que me conteste sé que su respuesta es no.

-Bueno hija, deseo que tengas buena noche y nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana papá.

Salimos de la casa y subimos a la camioneta para ir al hotel.

-¿Desea que los lleve a algún lugar antes Sr.?

-No Vick, vamos directo al hotel.

-Como diga Sr.

Durante el pequeño trayecto guardo silencio porque me muero de los nervios imaginando lo que puede suceder de ahora en adelante ¿Y si quiere aprovecharse de mí? No, no creo que Peeta sea ese tipo de hombre pero la verdad no sé cómo podría negarme si se supone que soy su esposa, de cualquier manera aunque le confesé que soy virgen no creo que la paciencia le dure demasiado.

Al llegar al hotel abre la puerta de la habitación para mí y entramos a una especie de sala donde además de muebles hay un comedor y una puerta que de seguro da al lugar donde está la cama. Ojalá por lo menos haya un sofá.

-Pedí que nos sirvieran aquí una cena ligera. –Dice sacándome de mis cavilaciones y sin embargo por mi nerviosismo no soy capaz de articular palabra y él lo nota- No te asustes, sé perfectamente porque insististe tanto en quedarte en casa de tu padre pero no tienes por qué preocuparte pues si quise que volvieras conmigo fue para evitar que alguna idea loca se te ocurriera durante la noche.

-¿Idea loca? –Digo caminando por la habitación.

-Si, como la de escaparte por ejemplo –Me sigue- De todos modos quiero que sepas que cuando te dejé en la tarde Vick estuvo vigilando tu casa. –Se acerca a mí por detrás pero yo me vuelvo a mover impidiendo que esté a mi lado- Y ¿La pasaste bien con tu padre?

-Si gracias. –Me vuelvo hacia él y ya está otra vez frente a mí.

-¿Sabes? Tu padre no es el tipo de hombre que esperaba.

-Nosotros no somos gente elegante y refinada, mi papá es…

-Una buena persona. –Concluye y yo me sorprendo de su apreciación- Me cayó muy bien y como consecuencia mejor me caes tú. –Se acerca mucho a mí acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la mesa del comedor lo que hace que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

-No entiendo. –Contesto y él posa su mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Te he dicho que hoy estas muy bonita? –Me estremezco con sus palabras y el contacto de su mano con mi piel hasta el punto de quedarme sin habla mientras escucho mi corazón en los oídos, él sonríe ante mi reacción y continúa- Mira, para que te quedes más tranquila y podamos cenar a gusto quiero que sepas que detrás de esa puerta un pasillo con dos habitaciones, la principal y otra ¿Cuál escoges?

-La principal. –Digo sonriendo un poco más tranquila aunque aún con el corazón acelerado.

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco me voy a ofender si decides compartirla conmigo. –Él sonríe y yo pongo mis ojos en blanco.

-Los hombres nada más ven a cualquier mujer y de inmediato piensan en eso. –Digo volviéndole la espalda mientras lo oigo reír haciendo que me moleste un poco.

Me toma por los hombros. –Tú no eres cualquier mujer querida, eres mi mujer. –Volteo a verlo y vuelve a acariciar mi rostro pero de inmediato tocan a la puerta y él se dirige allí mientras me escabullo.

Un hombre de servicio del hotel aparece con un carrito lleno de alimentos, lo cual por el momento me salva.

-Su cena Sr.

-Adelante por favor.

El hombre entra y organiza en el comedor la cena y una vez se ha ido Peeta me invita a sentarme con él. No tengo mucho apetito pero intento por lo menos probar un poco.

-Estás muy silenciosa.

-Solo un poco cansada.

-Que mal porque me gustaría que habláramos un poco más. –Mi expresión cambia al instante y Peeta vuelve a notarlo- Tranquila, solo quiero que me platiques más sobre tu vida.

Cuando terminamos la cena nos sentamos en la alfombra y Peeta sirve dos copas de vino tinto mientras disfrutamos el postre.

-¿Entonces tuviste muchos novios?

-La verdad no, nunca me gusto tener a alguien a mi lado solo para que me sacara a pasear o me llevara a bailar.

-¡Vaya! y ¿Qué te hubiera gustado estudiar? –Dice brindándome un poco de postre el cual recibo.

-Quería ser artista pero ya no pude porque tuve que empezar a trabajar en cuanto dejé la escuela, sin embargo, tomé un curso de pintura y restauración.

-Mi madre tiene muchos libros de arte, es una mujer culta y tú podrías leerlos cuando desees.

Sonrío –Si, a mí me cae muy bien.

-Y tú a ella también. –Me sonríe- Bueno, en realidad tú le caes bien a todo el mundo.

-Ya estás empezando a coquetear de nuevo. –Le digo y ambos reímos. Me doy cuenta de que nuestra conversación es tan agradable que ya no me siento nerviosa.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que aunque te acabara de conocer igual me sentiría fascinado por ti?

De inmediato me sonrojo y casi derramo el vino de mi copa pues vuelvo a ponerme nerviosa pero por un motivo distinto. –Eres un Don Juan, un conquistador.

-Y si no logro mi propósito de conquistarte me voy a sentir el hombre más frustrado del mundo. –Sonríe mientras toma un poco de vino mirándome con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-Por favor Peeta… -Tomo otro sorbo de mi copa mientras evito su mirada intimidante.

-No, por favor digo yo… -Se acerca a mi obligándome a verlo de nuevo- Me gustas, me encantas, no sé, tienes algo que me llama mucho la atención.

-Soy una mujer común y corriente. –Le digo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No –Se acaba el vino de su copa y la pone a un lado- No eres ni común, ni corriente -Toma también la mía y la pone con la suya para luego tomar mi rostro y acercarme lentamente a él hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso suave que junto al vino me hace volar y entonces siento miedo de no poder dominar lo que siento en mi interior donde empiezan a emerger emociones y sensaciones que hasta ahora desconocía. Había besado muchas veces a Cato pero jamás llegue a sentir ni una mínima parte de lo que Peeta me provoca en cada beso.

-Déjame dormir contigo. –Susurra aun en mis labios.

-No. –Digo también en un susurro muy insegura de mi respuesta porque en el fondo no sé si es lo que quiero y mientras lo pienso él continúa besándome y baja su mano hasta mí blusa.

-Quiero hacerte el amor. –El corazón se me acelera con sus palabras y siento que mi cuerpo no me responde y no sé si es por el miedo o porque es la primera vez que me sucede algo así.

-Es que no nos conocemos. –Consigo decir aun en su boca sin parar de besarnos.

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te deseo, lo demás no me importa. –Empieza a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi blusa mientras sin fuerzas trato de que se aleje de mí.

-No, por favor. –Le digo y mis actos son incoherentes porque no dejo de besarlo hasta que ambos terminamos tendidos en el piso en un beso que cada vez se hace más intenso.

Me siento confundida porque entre más le digo que no, más siento que lo necesito y sus palabras no me ayudan en lo absoluto a mantener la cordura.

-Te juro que nunca antes me había pasado esto con una mujer, me traes fascinado, embobado, no sé qué me pasa contigo. –Continua besándome cada vez con más urgencia mientras su respiración se acelera y con ella mi corazón. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando en este momento pero no estoy muy segura de querer parar.

-Es que tú no sabes. –Dijo jadeando.

-Lo que se me basta, por favor, te necesito ahora y siento que tú también a mí. –La mano que se estaba ocupando de mi blusa abandona la tarea y recorre despacio mis curvas para posarse en mi cintura.

-Esto es muy precipitado. –Consigo decir.

-¿Precipitado por qué? además estamos casados –Deja de besarme y levanta su mirada hacia mí- ¿O no?

Esa pregunta me hace reaccionar y como puedo me levanto de allí sin darle la cara para que no vea mis mejillas enrojecidas ni mi expresión agitada. –Estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme a dormir.

Peeta suelta un suspiro y empieza a exaltarse lentamente. –No, no estas cansada, lo que tienes es miedo, hay algo que quieres decirme y no te atreves.

-No, no hay nada que decir, perdiste la memoria y para ti soy una desconocida con la que quieres tener una aventura y no soy mujer para eso. –Le digo un poco ofuscada mientras veo como se pone de pie.

-¿Querer hacer el amor con la mujer de uno es querer tener una aventura? –Se acerca a mi encarándome una vez me he puesto de pie- ¿Eres o no mi mujer?

Me acerco lentamente a él claramente enojada -Eres calculador y cruel, me quieres humillar quieres someterme pero no lo vas a lograr porque como sea tengo dignidad. –Le escupo antes de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca para salir corriendo hacia la habitación y encerrarme con seguro.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! De verdad lamento el abandono en el que los he tenido pero ha sido inevitable pues mi trabajo me tiene sumamente ocupada… Esto lo publico como les dije porque ya está hecho y es para que vean el poco tiempo que me queda que ni para colgar estos capítulos me queda… En fin, ahora que me desocupe un poco escribo para la otra pues sé que algunos la extrañan pero mientras les pido paciencia y les dejo esto para que lean…

 **Dazulu** : Eso de la lisiada fue gracioso XD pero no te preocupes que no pienso ponerla al pie de la letra para que no haya tanto drama, es cierto que las telenovelas mexicanas tienen mucho de eso pero algunas como esta son interesantes, te confieso incluso que jamás en mi vida he visto una completa por eso, me aburro pronto y me alegra infinitamente que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia pues siempre valoro tus comentarios.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Yo opino igual, me gusta más leer que ver televisión realmente… Cuando quieras preguntar algo desde que no me signifique un spoiler con mucho gusto te lo contesto XD…

 **Laura** : Cierto, pobre Kat, pero a veces pienso que se pasa un poco de confiada con Cato… Veremos lo que sucede cuando Peeta sepa la verdad.

 **Lisset:** Lo sé, es que no he tenido tiempo pero espero tenerlo pronto para volver a publicar allí… mientras espero que disfrutes de estos capítulos.

 **Invitado** : Que bueno que te guste… ¡Disfrútalo!

 **Alejandracottom** : Que bueno nena, ojala te enganches como con mis otras historias porque en verdad me gusta cómo está quedando esta.

Paciencia ;)

Los quiero.

Giselle Jay.


	6. Chapter 6

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 6**

Me encierro en la habitación con seguro para no darle a Peeta la oportunidad de venir a seguirme torturando con sus preguntas que más que dudas son casi confirmaciones pero por más que lo intento no logro conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros. Casi estuvimos a punto de hacer el amor porque por más insegura que me sintiera no estaba en la capacidad de detenerlo y de no haber sido por ese comentario que me hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra yo tal vez en este momento aun andaría en las nubes.

El tiempo pasa y entre las sábanas no consigo un minuto de paz pero eso no es nada nuevo porque desde que conocí a Peeta Mellark mi vida se ha convertido en una constante amenaza donde debo estar al pendiente de cada paso que doy para no tropezar y que él se dé cuenta, sin embargo, después de lo que parecen ser horas caigo en un sueño intranquilo donde el protagonista tiene dos rostros y ambos me persiguen.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan para ver que ya es de mañana y que me quedé dormida.

-Katniss ¿Estas despierta?

-Si. –Le contesto aun adormilada y levantándome tan rápido como puedo.

-En 20 minutos salimos a recoger a tu padre y a Prim para desayunar.

-Ok.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.

Voy hacia la ducha a tomar un baño rápido para prepararme para salir. ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? Me pregunto a mí misma mientras el agua fresca despierta mis sentidos y me hace recordar que casi no pude descansar bien. Salgo de la regadera y me visto en tiempo récord para encontrar a Peeta sentado leyendo el periódico en la sala.

-Hola.

-Hola. –Contesta aun sin mirarme.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Pues entonces vamos. –Se levanta y ambos salimos del hotel rumbo a mi casa donde mi padre y mi hermana ya nos esperan para ir al restaurante más agradable del distrito donde Peeta ordena un desayuno de esos que nunca en la vida yo había visto.

-Me gustaría saber un poco sobre su vida Sr. Everdeen. –Le dice a mi padre sonriéndole.

-Pues que puedo decirle, me casé siendo ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Alma mi esposa tampoco era una jovencita y se fue así de la nada… -La mirada y la voz de mi padre se entristecen- Pero me dejó a estas dos maravillosas niñas que son mi vida además de que son muy hermosas. –Dice señalándonos a ambas.

-Sí, tiene toda la razón. –Contesta Peeta viéndome con una sonrisa mientras yo pienso que rápido cambia de humor.

-Bueno, por supuesto todos los padres se sienten orgullosos de sus hijas pero yo las amo porque son mi alegría, son cariñosas, buenas y especialmente Katniss que además es muy responsable y trabajadora. –Mi padre continúa halagándome y yo me siento un poco incómoda porque Peeta hace ceremonia de cada palabra que dice y me dedica miradas que ya no sé cómo interpretar.

-Papi termínate el desayuno. –Le digo tratando de que no diga más sobre mí.

-Es que estoy feliz hija, hace tiempo no pasaba un rato tan agradable. –Mi padre está radiante- ¿Pero que pasa mi amor? No has probado bocado aun. –Dice señalando mi plato por lo cual tomo el vaso con jugo de naranja y le doy un sorbo casi sin ganas.

Mi padre sonríe todo el tiempo elogiando cada cosa tanto del desayuno como de las atenciones y actitudes de Peeta hasta el punto de sugerir que brindemos con el jugo de naranja.

-Quiero que brindemos por el gusto de que usted esté vivo. –Peeta y mi padre chocan sus vasos y él continúa- Cuando nos enteramos que usted había muerto me llevé una gran impresión principalmente porque pensé en la tristeza que eso le supondría a mi hija y verla tan destrozada me corroboró lo que yo imaginaba.

Peeta voltea a verme para estudiar mi expresión pero trato de mantenerme impasible aunque papá está revelando más detalles de los que quisiera, sin embargo, lo que dice es sincero porque así fue como me sentí cuando me dijeron que mi esposo había muerto aunque haya resultado ser toda una gran mentira orquestada por él, por Cato Mellark.

-Me imagino pero bueno, ahora todo es diferente y mi amada esposa no va a tener que sufrir nunca más por algo como eso. –Coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros sonriendo ante su mención la cual yo tomo más como un reto o una advertencia que como algo positivo. No me gusta para nada el tono que ha usado- Bueno, voy a pagar la cuenta y los dejo por ahora porque aún tengo asuntos que resolver ¿Dónde nos vemos? –Se dirige a mí.

-Yo creo que en casa de mi padre.

-Muy bien, sin embargo, les dejo a Vick para que los lleve a donde quieran pero por favor dile que me avise si deciden ir a algún sitio.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sr. Mellark. –Agrega mi padre estrechando su mano.

-Ha sido un placer Sr. Everdeen y por favor llámeme Peeta, al fin y al cabo somos familia.

-Está bien Peeta.

Cuando por fin se marcha todos nos quedamos aun en la mesa del desayuno donde mi comida está intacta y sin esperanzas de ser ingerida. En cuestión de horas he vivido todo tipo de emociones y no me siento en la capacidad de comer nada.

-Es un buen muchacho hija, has tenido mucha suerte.

-No papá, ha sido una desgracia.

-Ay ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –Dice Prim que hasta ahora estaba en silencio.

-Sí, y mil veces más lo diré porque es la verdad. –Le contesto molesta por su actitud mientras todos nos levantamos de la mesa.

-Ya no peleen por eso. –Mi padre trata de mediar entre nosotras.

-Si saben por qué nos dejó al chofer ¿Verdad? Para evitar que me escape.

-¿Escaparte? ¿Por qué? –Mi padre parece confundido.

-Porque estoy segura de que lo sabe todo.

-¿Te lo dijo? –Parece sorprendido.

-Claro que no papá, son ideas tontas que ella se hace en la cabeza. Si lo supiera a esta hora todos estaríamos en la cárcel.

Las palabras quedan en el aire y salimos de allí rumbo al mercado donde luego de saludar a Sae y comprar algunas cosas para dejarle a mi padre, él y yo nos devolvemos a la casa mientras Prim se dirige a la academia donde ha estado haciendo un curso de informática para ver si vuelven a admitirla.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Peeta aparezca a recogerme y soy yo misma quien le abre la puerta. –¿Terminaste tus asuntos?

-Sí, ¿Hicieron algo ustedes?

-Sí, fuimos al mercado mi papá y yo. –Le digo mientras ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina donde mi padre está organizando lo que compramos.

-¿Qué tal Sr. Everdeen?

-Le estaba diciendo a Katniss que estaba seguro que usted no iba a tardar en llegar, estaba un poco inquieta y… -La frase se queda inconclusa mientras mi padre nos observa interactuar.

-Si quieres comemos algo y luego nos regresamos. –Me propone Peeta.

-Como digas. –Le contesto y en ese momento llega mi hermana- ¿Cómo te fue Prim?

-Mal –Dice frunciendo el ceño- No me aceptan de nuevo en la academia porque según ellos ya falté demasiado.

-Bueno, ya veremos qué hacer. –Digo acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué estudias? –Se interesa Peeta.

-Informática.

-A lo mejor en el Capitolio encontramos una escuela que te acepte.

-¿De verdad? –El rostro de mi hermana se ilumina.

-Claro que sí. –Responde sonriendo.

-No, por favor. –Me apresuro a decir- Además mi papá no se puede quedar solo.

-Hija, por mí no te preocupes. –Agrega mi padre.

-Pero no me gusta la idea de dejarte solo, voy a estar intranquila.

-Bueno, entonces porque no hacemos una cosa: Prim se regresa con nosotros y usted también Sr. Haymitch ¿No le gustarían unas vacaciones en el Capitolio?

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-¡Por supuesto! estaré más que encantado de recibirlo en mi casa.

-Pero no quiero ir a incomodar a su familia.

-No se preocupe por eso, la familia de mi esposa es también mi familia.

-Siendo así, pues ¡Como decirle que no! –Mi padre se ve muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Pues no se diga más, entonces vayan a preparar su equipaje. –Les sugiere Peeta a ambos.

-Muchas gracias Peeta, no sabe lo feliz que me hace su ofrecimiento pues estar con mis hijas es lo que más he deseado desde que se fueron al Capitolio. –Mi padre se acerca y toma la mano de Peeta y la aprieta en señal de agradecimiento.

-Bueno papá, no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a prepararnos. –Le dice Prim a mi padre y ambos salen hacia la habitación de él dejándonos a Peeta y a mi solos.

-Peeta –Me acerco hacia él- Me da mucha pena que tengas que hacerte cargo de mi familia, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –Sonríe mirándome con sus ojos azules llenos de ternura mientras acaricia mi cabello- Lo hago porque quiero y debo aceptar que en el fondo tú tienes mucho que ver. –Toma mi rostro entre sus manos- Lo único que quiero es agradarte y que te des cuenta que me importas.

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón se acelere y tenerlo tan cerca es como sentir que el aire se hace denso haciéndome imposible respirar e incluso siento que mi cuerpo no me obedece. ¿Qué me pasa con él? Sé que como dice Cato debo mantenerme a raya para no dejar que se aproveche de mí pero debo aceptar también que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo.

-Gracias. –Es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-No tienes por qué agradecer mi amor –Acaricia mi rostro- anda ve y ayuda a tu padre. –Propone mientras se queda en la sala.

Luego de media hora Vick trae la camioneta y todos nos embarcamos de vuelta al Capitolio con mi padre a bordo lo cual es algo que me alegra y me preocupa al mismo tiempo pues no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Cato cuando lo vea e incluso mi padre teniendo en cuenta que ya se conocen.

-Te va a encantar la casa papá, ¡Es la más grande que he visto en toda mi vida! Hasta tiene su propio lago. –Le comenta Prim a mi padre muy entusiasmada.

-Debe ser muy bonita por lo que dices. –Contesta él.

-Uy si, ni te la imaginas, además cada habitación tiene baño propio o por lo menos todas las que yo he visto si lo tienen. -Mi hermana no para de parlotear mientras yo veo por la ventana pensando en lo que puede suceder una vez lleguemos y no solo con Cato, no sé cómo vaya a tomar el resto de la familia la visita de mi padre. Al tiempo que ellos charlan Peeta llama a su casa.

-Sí, ya vamos en camino.

-Sí, si gracias. Por favor Boggs comunícate con Gale y pregúntale si puede ir a la casa.

-Ah y dile a mi madre que mande a preparar una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para el padre de mi esposa. –Mientras lo dice voltea a verme pero yo solo lo noto de reojo porque sigo en lo mío hasta que el viaje termina por fin.

Cuando hemos llegado mi padre empieza a sorprenderse acerca de todo lo que ve a su alrededor y no deja de comentárselo a Peeta.

-Vaya ¡Que jardín tan grande y bonito y la casa ni se diga! Con lo buena persona que es usted uno no pensaría que es dueño de todo esto.

-Esta es la herencia de mi padre y yo solo me encargo de preservar el patrimonio trabajando duro. –Le contesta Peeta sonriendo.

-Bueno pero yo me imagino que usted lo ha hecho crecer.

-Eso es lo que intento. –Ambos sonríen y yo me sorprendo de ver lo bien que se llevan esos dos- Venga por aquí. –Le indica al inicio de las escaleras las cuales suben adelante para dejarnos a Prim y a mi relegadas.

-Prim, no sé si fue buena idea traer a papá aquí.

-Nada más debemos cuidar que no vaya a emborracharse y ya está.

-Ese no es nuestro único problema, estoy segura que en cuanto Cato lo vea se va a poner furioso.

-¡Ay pues que se aguante! ¿Sabes que hermanita? A mí ni Cato ni mi padre me asustan pero tú si, tienes tanto miedo que en cualquier momento sueltas todo y ese sí que sería nuestro fin.

Lo que dice Prim en parte es cierto, en más de una ocasión se me ha pasado por la cabeza acabar con todo esto tal vez sin medir las consecuencias. No sé hasta qué punto debo confiar en que guardando silencio Cato no va a hacer efectivas sus amenazas ni tampoco hasta donde alcanzaría la bondad de Peeta si le dijera la verdad. Como sea me encuentro acorralada pero decido no hablar más del tema porque Peeta me espera en la puerta para entrar conmigo.

Una vez dentro encontramos a la madre de Peeta acompañada por Gale y otro hombre adulto que hasta ahora no había visto. Peeta se dirige a ellos mientras todos los demás lo seguimos a cierta distancia.

-Buenas tardes. –Saluda a los presentes- ¡Plutarch que gusto! –Estrecha su mano con la del hombre que ahora sé cómo se llama.

-El gusto es mío Peeta, vine a visitar a tu madre y aproveché para esperarte. –Contesta el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Hola mamá. –Saluda con un beso en la mejilla a la Sra. Effie.

-Hijo. –Contesta ella para luego dirigirse a nosotros mientras Peeta saluda a Gale.

-Por favor acompáñenme un segundo, les quiero presentar al señor Haymitch Everdeen, el padre de Katniss. –Peeta lo introduce mientras todos lo miran y en especial la Sra. Effie quien sonríe amablemente- Ella es mi madre Effie –Continua- Ellos son el Dr. Heavensbee y el arquitecto Gale Hawthorne.

Mi padre se queda un momento en silencio como en trance mientras observa a la madre de Peeta y Prim tiene que codearlo para que reaccione.

-Encantado Sra. –Dice tendiéndole su mano para estrecharla.

-Bienvenido Sr. Everdeen, está usted en su casa. –Ella aun sonríe cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias Sra. –Contesta mi padre para luego saludar a los demás- Un gusto Dr. –Estrecha su mano también- Arquitecto, un placer.

-EL placer es mío -Contesta Gale y mi padre le sonríe para luego ver a su alrededor.

-Es muy bonita su casa.

-Gracias. –Dice ella.

-El Sr. Everdeen se va a quedar unos días con nosotros madre–Agrega Peeta.

-Qué bueno hijo.

-Peeta tuvo la gentileza de invitarme y yo en verdad se lo agradezco. –Mi padre se ve tan entusiasmado que pienso que no ha sido tan malo que haya venido aunque aún falta ver la reacción de Annie pero sobre todo la de Cato.

-Bueno pues como dijo mí madre Sr. Haymitch, está usted en su casa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y estoy seguro de que usted querrá ponerse cómodo ¿No es cierto?

-Se lo agradecería.

-Boggs –El mayordomo acaba de aparecer- Por favor acompaña al Sr. Everdeen a su habitación y que le lleven su maleta.

-Si Sr. –Contesta el hombre mientras se dirige afuera a recoger la maleta.

-Gracias. –Dice Peeta de vuelta y para luego dirigirse a mi- Katniss, si quieres ve con tu padre mientras yo charlo un poco con Gale.

Asiento mientras mi padre, Prim y yo seguimos a Boggs.

-Con permiso. –Agrega papá antes de retirarse.

Todos salimos hacia la camioneta por la maleta para luego ir a la habitación y nos topamos con nuestro primer obstáculo, Annie Mellark, quien como me imaginé no toma para nada bien la visita de mi padre.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted? –Pregunta dirigiéndose a él.

-Mi nombre es Haymitch Everdeen Srta. y soy el padre de Katniss. –Le contesta amablemente.

-¿Es que vamos a tener que recibir a todos los Everdeen de la nación? –La mirada de Annie es de fastidio y yo siento una punzada en el corazón porque me parece injusto que trate así a mi padre quien es una persona amable.

-No se enoje Srta. el esposo de mi hija fue quien me invitó.

-¡Es el colmo! Peeta debería elegir mejor los invitados de esta casa, pero que se le hace aquí se hace lo que él dice.

-Qué bueno que lo sabes Annie porque mi papá está aquí porque él así lo quiso y ni tú ni nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. –Prim se ve tan enojada que tengo que detenerla para que no se abalance sobre la hermana de Peeta. No necesitamos más problemas.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así mocosa? –Le contesta Annie tan furiosa que pienso que si las miradas mataran de seguro Prim yacería en el piso en este instante.

-Ella solo trataba de defenderme Srta. no se enoje por favor.

-¡No estoy hablando con usted!

-Disculpa Annie pero mi padre no te ha hecho nada. –Me enfurezco también.

-¿Te parece poco venir a avergonzar así a la familia? -Grita- Porque por si no lo sabes todos aquí se avergüenzan de ti y de tu origen, incluido tu amado esposo.

-¡Por favor basta Annie! –Finnick aparece de pronto- Deja en paz a Katniss y a su padre.

-¡Pero esto es el colmo Finn!

-Ese no es tu problema querida. –Dice tomando su muñeca- Anda, vamos. –La arrastra con él pero antes voltea a vernos- Discúlpenla por favor.

Una vez se pierden de vista me lleno de ira pero también de tristeza a raíz de la primera humillación pública que recibe mi padre recién llegando a esta casa y es tanto el sentimiento que me embarga que le pido a mi hermana que le ayude a papá mientras yo pretendo subir corriendo a mi habitación para encerrarme en ella y dejar salir toda mi frustración.

Al pasar por la sala veo a Annie sentada con su madre mientras Finnick ya no está y Peeta va saliendo con Gale de su despacho. Ignoro a todo el mundo y me apresuro a llegar a mi cuarto el cual cierro de un portazo sin darme cuenta que Peeta me ha seguido.

Estando allí dentro las lágrimas amenazan con salir pero trato de contenerme para no darle el gusto a la bruja de Annie de llorar por su desplante, sin embargo me siento tan triste que no se si seré capaz de contenerme y mucho menos en el instante en que Peeta me aborda.

-¿Qué pasó? –Parece preocupado.

-Nada.

-Pues no se ve como nada, fue Annie ¿Verdad? –Trata de hacer que lo mire pero evito hacerlo para no romper a llorar como siempre.

-Si. –Consigo contestarle.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-La verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-Pregúntaselo a ella.

-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti –Me toma de los hombros y nuestras miradas se encuentran.

-Quiero irme de aquí. –Suelto casi sin pensar.

-¿Por qué quieres eso?

-Porque no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa y menos mi papá, tu hermana tiene razón, todos se avergüenzan de nosotros y no sé porque insistes en tenernos aquí –Hago una pausa para tragarme un sollozo que amenaza con salir- ¿Para qué invitaste a mi papá? ¿Para burlarte de él?

-Claro que no, lo invité porque él tenía ganas de venir y quise complacerlo.

-¡No te creo! –Digo levantándome y dándole la espalda.

-Entonces según tu ¿Qué otro motivo pude haber tenido aparte de agradarte a ti también por supuesto?

Volteo a verlo de nuevo -Yo de verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero me quiero ir, aquí no me siento a gusto pues nosotros no somos gente fina como ustedes. –Hago una pausa bajando la mirada antes de continuar- Cuando me casé creí que lo hacía con alguien como nosotros y no me malentiendas, no es que aborrezca el dinero, sería una hipócrita si te dijera eso pero no estoy preparada para tratar con personas como ustedes. –Vuelvo a detenerme esta vez con las lágrimas a punto de salir aunque con tanto coraje que tal vez pueda evitarlo y continuo con el que es tal vez el discurso más largo que he dicho en mucho tiempo- Estando aquí me siento cohibida, incomoda y por otra parte tampoco es justo para tu familia que los obligues a compartir con personas de nuestra clase.

-Oye, jamás habías pronunciado tantas palabras juntas –Dice sonriendo mientras se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos- Katniss, lo que cuenta de los seres humanos es lo que llevan por dentro, el dinero no lo hace a uno ni mejor ni peor persona y para que no te sientas mal te diré que ninguno de los que vive en esta casa tiene derecho a burlarse de ti porque si disfrutan de todo esto es porque yo se los doy.

-Pero son tu familia.

-¿Y tú que eres? –Me acerca más a su rostro- ¿No eres mi esposa? Tienes tanto o más derecho que todos aquí ¿Entonces?

-Yo lo único que quiero es que no se burlen de mi papá o que lo ofendan –El coraje empieza a bullir en mi interior y no puedo controlarlo- ¡Me parece injusto! Por eso pienso que lo mejor para todos es que me des el divorcio y que acabemos con todo esto de una buena vez.

-¿De verdad quieres el divorcio por eso o porque estamos casados por bienes mancomunados y te conviene? -La aseveración de Peeta me deja fría pero trato de mantener la compostura para no mostrarme débil.

-Puede que para otros el dinero sea lo más importante en esta vida pero para mí no, así que quédate con todo lo tuyo que yo lo único que deseo es mi libertad.

-Está bien. –Contesta y yo me sorprendo.

-¿Me vas a dar el divorcio?

-Si es lo que quieres pero primero déjame saldar una deuda que tengo contigo. –Me toma de la mano y prácticamente me lleva con él a rastras ante mis quejas.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

-Ya te lo dije, es algo que te debo, por favor.

A pesar de mis protestas no suelta mi mano y me conduce escaleras abajo hacia la sala donde aun están Annie y su madre platicando.

-¡Annie! –La llama con voz fuerte mientras le suplico que me suelte y lo hace pero en cambio se dirige hacia ella tomándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse.

-¿Qué te pasa Peeta? –Pregunta contrariada.

-No sé qué le hayas dicho a Katniss pero sea lo que sea en este mismo momento le ofreces disculpas. –Su gesto es serio y hasta yo me siento mal por el asunto.

-Peeta ¡Por favor!

-Pídele que te perdone. –Espeta molesto mientras la Sra. Effie se acerca para ver lo que sucede.

-No es necesario de verdad. –Digo tratando de calmar la situación.

-Discúlpate porque no me voy a quedar aquí toda la noche esperando a que te decidas.

-Peeta. –Suplica la madre de Peeta.

-Es necesario mamá. –Le responde mientras le hace señas a Annie para que lo haga haciendo que yo me sienta cada vez peor- Annie…

-Perdón. –Pronuncia ella con gesto indiferente mientras Peeta por fin la suelta.

-Puedes irte. –Agrega mientras Annie le da un último vistazo muy enojada y se va a su habitación. Luego él se vuelve hacia mí- ¿Satisfecha?

En ese momento en vez de sentirme bien por obligar a Annie a disculparse aun sin quererlo me siento como empezando una guerra en la cual estoy en el bando perdedor y no solo por ser pobre sino porque pienso que en esta casa tengo más enemigos que aliados. Así que en vez de contestarle los miro a ambos antes de echarme a correr escaleras arriba no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar la última frase que Peeta le dice a su madre.

-Lo siento mamá pero no puedo permitir que ofendan impunemente a mi esposa.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Quiero contarles que he estado muy llena de trabajo, casi no he tenido tiempo para mí, me ha tocado algo duro pero es un reto maravilloso que me encantó asumir y ese es el motivo por el cual la otra historia no ha tenido actualización. Por favor les pido paciencia y que mientras disfruten de este capítulo. Los quiero.

 **Shakty Mellark Everdeen:** Aquí está la actualización.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Hola nena. Me ha ido bien en el trabajo pero he estado extremadamente ocupada, nótese que ni siquiera he podido publicar en la otra historia. La verdad prometo hacerlo en estos días que me desocupe un poco pero no te prometo nada. Respecto a lo que cuentas de tu nuevo hogar ojala consigas pronto uno que sea bueno y totalmente a tu acomodo y en cuanto a tus preguntas XD Cato todavía no se muere jajajajaja. Y si Kat si se casó con Cato creyendo que se llamaba Peeta.

 **Johanna.M:** Que bueno que estás entretenida… Es cierto, cada vez se pone mejor y prepárate porque lo que se viene es….

 **Laura:** Y nada que le cuenta la verdad… ¡No desesperes!

 **Alejandracottom** : ¡Que chévere saberlo! Pues aquí hay un poco más para que te entretengas mientras logro tener algo de tiempo para completar el capítulo en la otra.

 **Blanchbeth85:** Ay que chévere que estés leyendo mi historia, yo me enganché con "My favorite mistake" y me siento halagada de que me acompañes en este camino que apenas empiezo.

 **Ana Karen Mellark:** Hola nena, tranquila que te comprendo perfecto, yo estoy publicando solo porque este capítulo ya lo tenía guardado, lo sabes. Con respecto a tu comentario yo también odio a Cato porque es un desgraciado y pues Peeta como dices todo un seductor pero ella no es una chica fácil. XD… Sigue disfrutando la historia amiga.

Un abrazo inmenso y por favor tengan paciencia para la actualización en la otra historia por favor.

Giselle Jay.


	7. Chapter 7

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 7**

Me encierro en la habitación porque lo que acaba de pasar más que alegrarme me hace sentir peor ¿Qué pretende Peeta con todo esto? Unas veces me interroga como si fuera una delincuente a la que quiere atrapar con las manos en la masa y otras veces me defiende como si en verdad creyera que soy su mujer. No sé a dónde quiere llegar con todo esto pero lo que si se es que mi estadía en este lugar cada vez se complica más teniendo en cuenta que al paso que voy pronto tendré de enemigos a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Decido tomar un baño para despejar mi cabeza de todo esto y para luego ir a ver a mi padre en su nueva habitación, por lo menos tengo la tranquilidad de que se encuentra acompañado de Prim y no al acecho de cualquiera que quiera burlarse de él y eso hace que me abandone a la placentera sensación del agua recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Al terminar me pongo ropa cómoda y trenzo mi cabello y justo antes de levantarme del tocador alguien llama a mi puerta.

-¿Quién?

-¡Abre la puerta! –La voz de un Cato molesto me sobresalta y por un segundo pienso si debo o no atender a su llamado.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunto aun sin abrirle.

-Necesito hablar contigo ¡Ahora!

Decido que lo mejor será encararlo así que hago lo que dice y me encuentro con que está hecho una furia.

-¿Se puede saber por qué razón tu padre está aquí en el Capitolio? –Se me queda viendo como si quisiera agarrar mi cuello y torcerlo. Es aterrador.

-Es que…

-El Sr. Peeta me invitó. –Mi padre quien acaba de aparecer se acerca a nosotros para encarar a Cato que ahora dirige su mirada asesina hacia él.

-¿Y con qué derecho aceptó su invitación? –Dice acercándose a él amenazadoramente mientras yo me pongo delante de ambos.

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar. –Agrego y él me toma del brazo pero en ese preciso instante aparece Peeta y los nervios se apoderan de mí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido y observándonos principalmente a Cato y a mí.

-Nada Peeta, es solo que no había visto al Sr. antes –Dice señalando a mi padre- Y tenía curiosidad de saber quién era.

-¿Y por eso debes tomar a mi mujer de esa manera? –Señala el agarre de Cato a mi brazo haciendo que este me suelte de inmediato.

-Lo lamento. –Se disculpa aunque por su expresión yo puedo notar que sigue hirviendo en coraje.

-Pues ya va siendo hora de que dejes de pasar por alto estos pequeños detalles. –La severidad de la voz de Peeta hace que Cato decida marcharse sin decir más palabras y dejándonos a los tres en silencio.

-Si no te molesta voy a acompañar a mi padre a su habitación un momento. –Digo por fin.

-Está bien pero espero que en media hora bajen a cenar con el resto de la familia. –Su tono sigue siendo autoritario y aunque en el fondo me molesta asiento pues no estoy en condiciones de quejarme.

Mi padre y yo nos retiramos a su habitación mientras Peeta se queda observándonos minuciosamente y cuando ya estamos fuera de su alcance me desplomo en la cama mientras mi padre se pone junto a mí.

-¿Cato ya había hablado contigo? –Le pregunto.

-Hace rato nos encontramos y me reclamó por estar aquí tal como lo hizo en frente de ti. –Pone su mano en mi hombro-Hija, ese hombre es una mala persona y pienso que mientras esté cerca de ti corres mucho peligro.

-Ya lo sé papá y créeme que rezo cada día porque esta pesadilla se termine de alguna manera. –Me recargo en su hombro.

-El otro hombre es bueno. –Dice y yo levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con que sonríe.

-Lo sé, pero todo el tiempo está preguntándome cosas y acusándome y no sé hasta cuando aguante esta persecución.

-Katniss y ¿No has pensado en decirle la verdad? –Me mira muy serio y sé que más que preguntarme, lo que hace es aconsejarme, sin embargo, nos vemos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Sé que estás ahí y necesito que me des una explicación. –La voz de Cato vuelve a ponerme nerviosa pero esta vez lo encaro de inmediato sin esperar un segundo llamado.

Abro la puerta y lo hallo recargado en el marco con la misma mirada de hace rato mientras mi padre tras de mi quiere impedir que vaya con él.

-Tengo que hablar con él papá, no te preocupes por mí. –Le digo para tranquilizarlo pero mi padre nos observa a ambos con el ceño fruncido y yo temo que Cato le cobre caro su osadía.

-Ten cuidado. –Es lo último que me dice mientras Cato y yo salimos rumbo al jardín que está a oscuras porque ya cayó la noche.

Estando allí vuelve a agarrar mi muñeca de una manera brusca que hace que me ofusque de inmediato pues no tiene necesidad de comportarse así con tal de sacarme información.

-Ahora si explícame ¿Por qué tu padre está aquí?

-Ya te lo dijo él, Peeta lo invitó.

-¿Y no crees que es algo que puede afectarnos?

-No veo porque. –Trato de mantenerme serena aunque el miedo y la ira se mueven en mi interior.

-¡Katniss, no juegues conmigo! –Aprieta el agarre y yo me enfurezco.

-Oye ¡Suéltame! No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así y si tanto te disgusta que mi padre viniera entonces ve y repróchaselo tu a Peeta y a mi déjame en paz. –Tomo la valentía de mi enojo y doy media vuelta de regreso a la casa.

-¡Esto va a costarte caro! –Lo oigo casi gritar cuando ya estoy lejos.

Al abrir la puerta de la entrada me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a mi padre, a Prim, a la Sra. Effie y a Peeta reunidos y me lleno de pánico al pensar que escucharon los gritos de Cato, sin embargo, trato de mantenerme serena y me dirijo a donde están.

-¿Y Cato? –La pregunta de la madre de Peeta me pone a temblar pues al parecer sabían que estaba con él.

-No sé. –Respondo tratando de parecer natural mientras Peeta sonríe de medio lado y agrega poniendo su mano en el hombro de Prim que está abrazada a mi padre.

-Bueno ¿Vamos a cenar?

Todos avanzan hacia el comedor pero yo me quedo esperando por Peeta que de seguro tiene algo que decirme pues su expresión entre irónica y burlona me dice que tengo problemas.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no sabes nada de Cato cuando hace un rato los vi salir juntos al jardín? –Sus palabras me causan una punzada de dolor en el estómago pero trato de mantener el teatro un rato más.

-Si pero luego no lo vi más, se fue.

-¿Qué quería? –Se acerca más a mí y mi nerviosismo aumenta.

-Preguntarme porque invitaste a mi padre.

No contesta nada más y en cambio acaricia mi rostro mientras sonríe de esa forma particular que he visto que utiliza para intimidarme. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse pero no tengo tiempo de ver quien ha llegado pues Peeta toma mi mejilla y besa mis labios suave y prolongadamente.

-¿Vamos? –Dice una vez se detiene haciéndome notar que quien acababa de entrar era Cato.

-Vamos. –Le contesto tomando la mano que me ofrece y yendo rumbo al comedor.

La cena increíblemente transcurre de manera tranquila. Annie a quien hace un rato Peeta obligó a disculparse conmigo me ignora tanto como puede y como siempre Finnick charla con mi hermana haciendo que me incomode a pesar de que Annie parece no inmutarse por ello. Por otra parte mi padre y la Sra. Effie platican amenamente y hasta ríen entre ellos lo cual me pone a pensar que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que mi padre se vio tal feliz al lado de una mujer contemporánea a él, sin embargo, no todo es pacífico porque Cato decide sentarse a la mesa y aunque no dice una palabra, mantiene su mirada fija en mi todo el tiempo y sé que Peeta lo nota.

Al terminar de comer Peeta anuncia que va a su despacho mientras mi padre se queda un rato más hablando con la Sra. Effie y yo decido subir a mi habitación en compañía de Prim, no obstante, me veo interrumpida de nuevo por Cato.

-Katniss quédate un momento. –Su tono es más condescendiente que hace rato.

-¿Para qué? –Le digo detenida en el primer escalón.

-Para hablar.

-Ya no quiero hablar contigo. –Pronuncio y en ese momento me percato de que Peeta viene hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una persecución? –Pregunta mientras se acerca.

-Yo me iba a dormir. –Digo retomando las escaleras con Prim.

-Buenas noches. –Contesta Peeta mientras ambas subimos.

No tengo idea de que hablan esos dos pues no me quedo para averiguarlo y en cambio me encierro en mi habitación a ver por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que han empezado a caer y que se parecen a todas las lágrimas que he derramado estos días por el asunto de Cato y Peeta. ¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguir atrapada en esta mentira? Me lamento una y otra vez de todo lo que sucede pero me doy cuenta lo inútil que es pues eso no va a ayudarme a solucionar nada y mientras la lluvia se lleva mis pensamientos soy visitada por alguien en mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres? –Le digo mientras camina hacia mí.

-Según tu ¿Qué funciona más con una mujer? –Pone su mano en el mentón como signo de curiosidad y prosigue- ¿La amabilidad? ¿O la fuerza? –Se acerca con el mismo gesto y me observa muy serio- O más bien ¿Qué servirá más contigo?

De inmediato el miedo se apodera de mi interior. –No te entiendo ¿Qué funciona conmigo para qué?

-Para que me digas la verdad. –Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Cual verdad?

-Seguramente Cato ya te previno cuando hablaron en el jardín. –Su voz y su mirada son amenazantes

-No. –Le contesto con voz temblorosa.

-¡No mientas! –Se acerca más a mí acorralándome entre su cuerpo y la pared- Supongo que te dijo que estoy enterado de todo ¿Verdad? –Yo solo respiro con dificultad mientras siento que mi vida pasa frente a mí en segundos ¿Por qué Cato no me dijo nada de esto?- ¿Y sabes que te puedo meter a la cárcel por el resto de tus días y no solo a ti sino a tu padre y a tu hermanita también?

Las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos y trato de contenerlas pues sé que eso no va a ayudarme en este momento teniendo en cuenta que Peeta no se detiene…

-Pero si me cuentas todo desde el principio Katniss, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte –Continúa hablando tan cerca de mí que la intimidación no me permite hablar- ¿Cuándo te propuso Cato el plan? ¿Cómo te convenció para que te hicieras pasar por mi esposa?

Era un hecho. Peeta sabía toda la verdad pero ¿Cómo se enteró de todo? Y si Cato tenía conocimiento de ello ¿Por qué no me lo dijo en vez de perder su tiempo pidiéndome explicaciones sobre la visita de mi padre? Ahora si estaba perdida, amenazada por ambas partes y sin tregua de poderme salvar ¿A qué infierno había yo arrastrado a mi familia?

Al verme acorralada no tuve más remedio que zafarme de mi prisión como pude y correr fuera de allí mientras sentía mi corazón a punto de estallar, sin embargo, como era lógico Peeta vino tras de mi aun con sus preguntas y tratando de atraparme.

-¿Dime como lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que te ofreció?

-¡Nada de lo que dices es cierto! –Le grité tratando de alejarme de él.

-¡No me hagas perder la paciencia Katniss! ¡Habla de una vez!

-¡No quiero! –Fue lo último que le dije antes de bajar a toda prisa las escaleras con él pisándome los talones.

-¡Katniss detente!

Lo oí gritarme mientras en unos segundos ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta de la entrada para salir a la tormenta que cada vez se hacía más intensa.

-Katniss ¿Qué haces? –Dijo casi tras de mí.

Hice caso omiso de sus palabras al tiempo que corría en el jardín empapado y lodoso impregnándome con el agua que se mezclaba con mis lágrimas que una vez más empezaban a caer por mi rostro. Aun escuchaba su voz llamándome.

-Katniss ¿A dónde vas? ¡Te vas a lastimar! –No me detuve ni un instante pensando ilusamente que podría escapar de él y al verme en la oscuridad de la noche y con la lluvia cayendo a cántaros también yo caí al suelo al tropezar para quedar cubierta del barro del lugar y el de la mentira que protagonizaba. Mi desesperación era tal que quise quedarme allí y no volver a levantarme nunca y que ojalá me convirtiera en agua para ser absorbida por el suelo pero Peeta me alcanzó muy preocupado y se puso a mi lado.

-Katniss ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Contraer una pulmonía y morir? –Me agarró de tal manera que pudiera levantarme pero yo solo podía llorar mi desesperación impidiéndole ayudarme para luego gritarle.

-¡Si, quiero morir! Esa sería la mejor solución. –Me aferro al suelo embarrando mi mejilla mientras Peeta intenta tomar mi cuerpo.

-No, no digas eso –Pone una mano en mi rostro para hacerme verlo a los ojos mientras mi angustia no disminuye y él sigue hablando- No digas eso, no voy a dejar que te mueras y menos por culpa de un infeliz.

Sus ojos denotan verdadera preocupación y yo decido rendirme porque ya no tengo alternativa, tal vez mi familia tiene razón y lo mejor será decirle la verdad.

-Pero todo esto también es mi culpa por mi cobardía. –Lo miro a los ojos mientras el acaricia mi rostro.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –Acerca su rostro al mío y me abraza ayudándome a sentarme- Eso ya lo veremos. –Repite.

Correspondo a su abrazo y ahí bajo la lluvia y llenos de lodo nos unimos para marcar un precedente que indica el inicio de la verdad. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablarle de todo para poder recuperar aquello que algún día tuve y que hoy me parece tan lejano. La tranquilidad de vivir en paz.

Peeta me levanta y me lleva en sus brazos de nuevo a la casa mientras aferrada a su cuello y su pecho descargo el resto de mi frustración prometiéndome a mí misma ponerle fin a todo esto y no volver a sentirme tan débil. Sube las escaleras hacia la habitación conmigo aun en sus brazos y yo solo pienso en todo cuanto tengo que decirle rogando a Dios que comprenda y que no quiera tomar cartas en el asunto contra mi familia, yo soy quien los metió en todo esto y es mi deber asumir la responsabilidad aunque la decisión haya sido de alguien más.

Al llegar a la puerta me percato de que no es a mi habitación a la que hemos llegado pero no pongo objeción porque no estoy en condiciones y para cuando me deja en el sillón ya me he calmado y estoy dispuesta a empezar a hablar, sin embargo, Peeta tiene otros planes.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada porque enfermarás. –Dice alejándose para buscar algo.

-No. –Contesto temblando por el frio y los nervios.

-Te la quitas tú o te la quito yo entonces. –Agrega volviéndose hacia mí solo por un momento pues aunque no contesto se dirige al baño por unas toallas.

Hago lo que me dice y con vergüenza empiezo a liberar mi cuerpo de la ropa sucia y empapada que traigo encima. Cuando Peeta aparece traigo mis pantalones aun pero ya me he quitado la blusa y se puede observar mi sostén.

-Sécate el cabello. –Dice dándome una toalla para luego empezar a desnudarse también y aunque trato de ignorarlo dándole la espalda mientras acabo de desvestirme puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí- Anda, empieza a hablar.

-Me casé con Cato creyendo que se llamaba Peeta Mellark –Empiezo mientras me quito los pantalones- Todos lo conocimos así, es decir, mi papá y mi hermana. –Me entrega una bata la cual me pongo- Nunca quiso que lo presentáramos a nuestros amigos. –Hago una pausa.

-Continúa por favor. –Dice mientras se despoja de su última prenda.

-Después de la boda civil fuimos a comer y luego nos despedimos porque dijo que tenía asuntos que atender aquí con unos clientes de la constructora.

-¿Y qué más?

-A los días la Sra. Effie me habló por teléfono diciendo que había encontrado la copia del acta de matrimonio y que… -Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él que ya tiene puesta una bata- Y que Peeta había muerto en un accidente de auto por lo que me pidió que viniera al sepelio. –Toma una silla y se coloca frente a mí para seguir escuchando mi relato- Entonces de inmediato preparé mi viaje junto a mi hermana y cuando llegué aquí Cato no se encontraba, creo que estaba de viaje o algo así y cuando por fin lo vi ya estábamos en la funeraria.

-Katniss ¿Y porque cuando te diste cuenta de todo no dijiste nada? –Se levanta y camina por la habitación.

-Tuve miedo –La desesperación vuelve a mí pero me mantengo firme- Me amenazó con meternos a la cárcel a todos, dijo que había arreglado las cosas para que solo nos culparan a nosotros y yo la verdad… –Hago una pausa para respirar porque siento que me ahogo- Pensé que no era justo.

-¿Y porque te regresaste al distrito al otro día?

-Para hablar con mi padre, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando pues temía que no iba a poder con todo esto.

-¿Y no podías llamarlo?

-¿Crees que eso hubiera sido lo correcto? Era algo muy delicado para decirlo por teléfono, engañar así a todo el mundo, y la verdad quería escaparme por un momento de todo pero luego Cato se enteró de que había ido para allá y fue por mí para seguirme intimidando por lo cual tuve que volver con él sin hablar con mi papá.

-¿Y cómo es que tu padre lo sabía? Además no me queda claro tampoco lo de la foto en tu casa.

-Eso fue por Cato. Creo que luego fue a mi casa y la puso allí además de que le contó a mi padre algunas cosas y lo amenazó para que no te dijera nada. –Peeta deja de pasear y se sienta de nuevo frente a mí pero aún más cerca.

-Dime una cosa –Hace una pausa- ¿Cato está enamorado de ti?

-Él dice que si pero yo no le creo porque cuando amas a alguien no le haces pasar por algo así. –Le contesto y antes de que termine la frase continúa.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas?

-Yo lo quise mucho pero ya no. –Digo y él se levanta una vez más antes de agregar.

-¿Tuviste intimidad con él?

La pregunta me incomoda pues ya se lo dije antes, sin embargo, respondo con seguridad una vez más. –No.

-¿Ni siquiera antes de la boda? –Parece incrédulo y eso me duele porque no es la primera vez que trata de averiguar si soy virgen. Al parecer no me cree.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre pensé hacerlo después de casarme. –Sueno muy cursi pero esa es mi verdad- Y lo que sucedió después ya lo sabes.

Peeta analiza mis palabras y luego agrega -¿Qué te dijo de mi accidente?

-Que tienes muchos enemigos, que ya han intentado matarte en otras ocasiones y que tarde o temprano lo iban a lograr, entonces yo le dije que porque no te había advertido…

-¿Y tú le creíste todo eso? –Me interrumpe exasperado.

-Es que me vi envuelta en una cantidad de cosas y ya no sabía qué hacer ¡Estaba desesperada!-Elevo la voz.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Katniss? ¿Por qué no recurriste a mí? ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto? –Se acerca a mí mientras reclama con urgencia.

-No te conozco ¿Qué esperabas? Me dio mucho miedo, más que nada por mi papá y mi hermana. –Le hablo con la misma urgencia que él- Yo tuve la culpa por haber confiado en quien no debía.

Vuelve a sentarse frente a mí -¿Tu padre por qué aceptó?

-Porque Cato lo amenazó con nuestra seguridad. –Quedamos frente a frente, a centímetros el uno del otro pero no me mira- Me vas a denunciar con la policía ¿Verdad? –Vuelve su mirada hacia mí y noto que luce contrariado por lo cual continúo tomándolo por ambas manos para suplicarle- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no metas a mi papá y a mi hermana a la cárcel. –Me arrodillo prácticamente- La cobarde fui yo, por favor… -Agacho mi cabeza y él planta un beso en mi frente lo cual me sorprende.

Luego suelta un suspiro y agrega: -No lo haré… Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te pida. –Levanto mi rostro y veo su semblante decidido igual que el mío.

-Claro, lo que tú quieras. –Toma mi cintura y yo me sostengo de su espalda mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie junto con él para quedar unidos en algo parece un abrazo.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –Pregunta muy cerca de mi rostro y yo asiento- Esta bien –Separa su mirada de la mía y continúa- Desvístete, nos damos una ducha porque ambos lo necesitamos y –Acaricia mi mejilla- Nos metemos a la cama.

¿Qué? Me quedo petrificada ante lo que ha dicho porque se exactamente lo que me está pidiendo y eso hace que me sienta aun peor. Debí suponer que querría algo así pero no sé porque me sorprendo, al fin y al cabo es hombre y aunque ya sepa que no soy su mujer, me tiene en sus manos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Empeoraran las cosas si le digo que no? Me deja sin palabras y con la desesperación asomando una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dice con su mano aun en mi mejilla y su rostro a centímetros del mío -Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera.

-Pero no de esta forma. –Me atrevo a decir sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Se queda un momento en silencio mirándome fijamente hasta que por fin habla. –Solo te estaba probando–Suspira y me abraza- No te preocupes Katniss no soy tan ruin.

Suspiro aliviada mientras me aferro a sus brazos como si pudieran protegerme de todo lo malo del mundo, como si él mismo no fuera una amenaza para mí.

Deshace nuestro abrazo y me mira fijamente con sus bonitos ojos azules. -Lo único que quiero pedirte es que no digas nada de esto, ni a tu papá, ni a Prim, ni a mi madre y mucho menos a Cato.

-Está bien. –Contesto aliviada.

-Mientras tanto yo veré como manejar la situación. –Vuelve a abrazarme y esta vez me abandono a la sensación de protección que me ofrece aunque sea efímera.

-Ahora estarás pensando muy mal de mí ¿Verdad? –Digo contra su pecho.

-¿Te importa? –Hace que lo mire de nuevo poniendo nuestros rostros tan cerca que siento una sensación extraña.

-Muchísimo. –Le contesto mientras acaricia mi mejilla al tiempo que me invaden una ganas inmensas de besarlo ¿Por qué me siento así? Sin embargo, creo que no es el momento para eso así que decido ponerle fin a la escena y a la tentación- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

Peeta suspira y me libera muy a su pesar. –Adelante.

Rápidamente recojo mis cosas y salgo de su habitación dejándolo acompañado por algo más importante que mi propia presencia. La certeza de saber por fin la verdad.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Al fin la verdad… A que es refrescante ¿No? No diré mucho porque ya lo hice en la otra historia…. Si, The Other Guy por fin tuvo actualización. XD

 **Laura:** Si, la verdad es que esta Annie es una bruja, sin embargo, no solo ella los va a sorprender, lo bueno es que casi todos los personajes tienen transición.

 **Johanna.M:** ¿Intrigada? Esa es una buena señal. Pobre Kat, es cierto y como decimos aquí, parece que está en el lugar equivocado.

 **Lis-setra.19….Lis setra** : Bueno pues hoy hubo capitulo por partida doble así que ojala te gusten.

 **Shakty Mellark Everdeen:** XD

 **Ady Mellark 87** : Pues disfruta a tu hija nena, los hijos son el regalo más maravilloso del mundo… ¿Te da pena Katniss? Eso sí es nuevo pero me alegra que tengas ese sentimiento por ella pues en verdad la está pasando mal.

 **Yolotsin Xochitl** : Es la verdad lo que dices, esta me gustó (Aunque no vi todos los capítulos) pero la verdad no recuerdo haber visto ninguna telenovela completa y en este momento ya no las veo tampoco porque siempre tratan de lo mismo. Como sea espero que sigas aquí acompañándome.

Un abrazo a todos…

Giselle Jay.


	8. Chapter 8

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 8**

Esa fue la primera noche que pude dormir medianamente en paz desde que estoy bajo el techo de la familia Mellark, sin embargo, levantarme en la mañana no fue tan fácil como pensaba pues con los últimos acontecimientos estaba muy segura de dos cosas: La primera, aunque Peeta fue muy comprensivo y se mostró preocupado por mi ahora sabe que somos unos completos desconocidos el uno para el otro y en cualquier momento puede cambiar de opinión respecto a mi situación y la segunda y no menos grave, Cato se pondrá furioso cuando se entere que le dije la verdad a su hermano y tal vez tome medidas al respecto que a los únicos que perjudicará será a mí y a mi familia.

Pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez me levanto de la cama al fin y tomo una ducha para prepararme para salir, ya es un poco tarde y tal vez a esta hora Peeta ya se habrá ido a la oficina y no tendré que verle la cara luego de tan bochornoso incidente, a pesar de haberle dicho la verdad y sentir que eso es lo correcto necesito tiempo para asimilarlo y para pensar bien en lo que va a suceder de ahora en adelante.

Cuando estoy lista decido bajar las escaleras al fin pero para mi sorpresa lo primero que encuentro al final es precisamente a aquel de quien quería escapar.

-Buenos días. –Digo antes de que hable.

-Te esperé para desayunar pero no bajaste.

-Es que me dormí muy tarde y en este momento iba a ver a mi padre.

-Está bien pero recuerda –Hace una pausa para ver a todos lados y continuar casi en un susurro- Por favor ni una palabra de nada a nadie.

-Ya se pero ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –Bajo el rostro- Quiero decir ¿Hasta cuándo voy a quedarme aquí?

-Eso lo veremos. –Contesta al tiempo que sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Ya vas a la oficina?

-Sí, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. –Se acerca más a mí- No sé si vuelva para almorzar pero si no es así en la noche podemos ir a cenar ¿Te parece?

-Si. –Contesto con poco entusiasmo porque ha evadido mi pregunta y eso me tensiona un poco.

-Y no intentes escaparte –Acaricia mi cabello- Pues he dado órdenes para que no se te permita salir.

Lo que ha dicho me desconcierta pero trato de mantener la calma aunque en el fondo me siento frustrada. -Esta bien, no voy a escaparme pero no puedes pretender tenerme aquí para siempre, porque si es así… -Elevo un poco la voz.

-Recuerda que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, no tomes mis decisiones como una muestra de debilidad hacia una mujer hermosa. –Me mira fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules mientras acaricia mi mentón y yo me siento aún más frustrada pues mientras creo que avanzamos un paso retrocedemos dos- Anda, ve a ver a tu padre. -Es lo último que dice y mientras yo asiento, él se marcha al trabajo dejándome aún más preocupada que antes.

Cuando Peeta sale de la casa me dirijo a la habitación de mi padre para ver que no se encuentra en casa y mi hermana tampoco así que decido que mejor daré un paseo por el jardín.

La casa de los Mellark es maravillosa y a la vez abrumadora. El enorme jardín y el hermoso lago te hacen pensar en un verdadero paraíso, uno que sin embargo para mí en este momento es una prisión porque haberle dicho la verdad a Peeta hasta ahora solo me sirvió para saber que no me va a ser fácil librarme de esta familia y que por más que lo desee cada vez me ato más a él. Me tiene en sus manos.

Paso las horas cerca del lago dejando volar mis pensamientos hacia mi hogar pues aunque mi padre y mi hermana están aquí conmigo, estamos viviendo entre extraños y precisamente unos a los que no les simpatizamos o que simplemente se sienten avergonzados con nuestra presencia, no lo digo por todos pero estoy seguro que a más de uno le daría gusto que nos sacaran de esta casa a patadas.

-¿Qué tanto piensas preciosa? –Giro mi cabeza para encontrarme frente a frente con la mirada de Cato lo que me hace decidir levantarme y huir- Espera cariño, tengo algo que decirte.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa escucharte. –Le digo secamente mientras intento apartarme de él.

-Me pediste que te sacara de este problema en que te metí, bien, pues ya tengo una solución.

Me quedo inmóvil observándolo sin articular palabra y él lo ve como su oportunidad para continuar así que prosigue.

-Le dije a Peeta que quiero irme de vacaciones y le he pedido una cantidad de dinero considerable con la cual podemos irnos lejos tú y yo y empezar de nuevo ¿No te parece perfecto?

Sigo en silencio mientras por dentro me siento indignada con lo que acaba de proponerme ¿Cómo puede creer que voy a irme con él luego de todo lo que me ha hecho? Es un cínico.

-Katniss ¿Qué dices?

-No. Sabes que mi respuesta es y será siempre no ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría aceptarse como si nada hubiera pasado? –Lo miro a los ojos muy molesta mientras él me agarra de la muñeca.

-Será mejor que tu negativa no tenga que ver con un repentino interés en Peeta porque de ser así te juro que no te la vas a acabar, ni tu ni tu familia.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a amenazarme? –Le digo intentando soltarme- ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de vivir así?

-Mi amor tú sabes que yo te amo pero es que a veces no comprendes las cosas y haces que me ponga de malas…

-Tu siempre estás de malas, eso sin contar que quieres conseguir cosas de mi a punta de persecución, así no funciona.

-Tienes razón preciosa, discúlpame.

-Eso no hará que cambie de opinión, no pienso irme contigo. –Contesto resuelta.

-Cambiaras de opinión porque de lo contrario tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-No me amenaces Cato Mellark porque si tú puedes acusarme de lo que sea que digas yo puedo abrir la boca y contarle todo a Peeta, al fin que he visto que no se llevan para nada bien, a ver a quien le cree. –Por primera vez en lo que llevo en esta casa me siento con la suficiente valentía para no dejarme amedrentar por Cato y lo consigo porque se ve un tanto preocupado.

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame. –Lo reto.

-¿Sucede algo? –La voz de la Sra. Effie acaba nuestra discusión.

-No es nada madre, yo ya me iba. –Contesta Cato al tiempo que se retira dejándonos a ambas allí.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con él?

-No Sra. ninguno.

-Me parece bien pero si me permites quisiera darte un consejo. –Ella me mira y yo asiento en silencio- Trata de mantener la distancia con Cato, como habrás visto el y su hermano Peeta no se llevan muy bien y no quisiera que existiera otro motivo de discordia entre ambos por favor.

-No se preocupe Sra.

-Eso espero hija, Peeta puede ser muy celoso cuando se trata de lo que le pertenece y he visto cómo te mira Cato y eso en verdad no me agrada. –Al parecer la actitud de Cato no ha pasado desapercibida para nadie- Bueno pero no quiero abrumarte más, más bien me gustaría que me contaras sobre tu familia, ¿Tu madre no vive con ustedes? –Dice instándome a caminar con ella por el sendero del lago.

-Ella falleció.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila fue hace mucho, yo tenía solo 3 años y Prim era un bebé.

-Y tu padre… ¿Jamás se volvió a casar?

-No, la verdad es que él siempre fue un solitario dedicado a criarnos pero a mí en verdad me hubiera gustado que encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

-Ya veo, yo tampoco rehíce mi vida luego de que Séneca falleciera, me dedique a mis tres hijos y a mantener esta casa en pie aunque Peeta a pesar de ser el del medio ha sido mi mayor apoyo. Cato siempre fue un chico difícil y Annie, ella se volvió solitaria cuando su padre murió, antes era una mujer muy dulce pero el paso de los años la volvió fría y dura, a veces compadezco a Finnick quien se casó con ella muy enamorado.

-¿Y ella lo ama? –Siento que estoy siendo atrevida pero la Sra. Effie no repara mi pregunta y en cambio responde a ella.

-Yo sé que si pero les hace falta un incentivo para reavivar el amor, sé que él se esfuerza por complacerla pero ella se siente vacía y aun no entiendo la razón, ya no habla con nadie y menos conmigo de lo que le pasa, a veces creo que le hace falta una amiga, tal vez alguien como tú que la ayude a entrar en razón y a volver a ser lo que fue un día.

¿Yo? ¿Amiga de Annie Mellark? Es algo que no puedo concebir en mi mente y menos luego de los últimos acontecimientos. Yo creo que antes de aceptar hablar conmigo sobre algo me arroja al lago con una piedra enorme atada a mis pies. Estoy segura que me odia y supongo que aún más a mi hermana que pasa tanto tiempo con su esposo.

-¿Sabes? La llegada de ustedes aquí ha significado algo bueno a pesar de todo. Por ejemplo Finnick ha encontrado con quien conversar, él y tu hermana comparten tiempo de calidad, lo he notado.

-¿Y eso a usted no le parece mal?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Recientemente he hablado con él al respecto y me ha manifestado que le tiene mucho aprecio y que se siento muy apenado luego del incidente con Annie, algo por lo cual yo también me siento mal.

-No se preocupe, eso ya es pasado.

-Como sea, tampoco podría pensar que tu hermana estuviera interesada en él porque hace rato la vi conversando con Gale y créeme estoy muy segura de que él está interesado en ella.

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro que sí.

Vamos llegando casi a las escaleras de la entrada cuando vemos llegar de nuevo a Peeta.

-Recuerda lo que te dije sobre Cato hija, por favor hazme caso.

-Por supuesto Sra. –Le contesto y ambas nos dirigimos a donde está Peeta.

-¿Por qué volviste tan pronto hijo?

-Se me olvidaron unos papeles, Katniss ¿Puedes venir un momento por favor?

-Si –Le contesto- Con permiso Sra.

-Propio. -Contesta ella mientras Peeta y yo nos retiramos hacia la casa dejándola relegada. Cuando ya estamos fuera de su alcance empieza de nuevo con su labor de detective.

-Cato me pidió dinero para irse de vacaciones ¿Te propuso irte con él?

-Si.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que no.

-¿Entonces piensa irse solo?

-Supongo que espera poder convencerme.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no?

-Porque quiero ser honesta contigo. –Digo mientras él me abre la puerta principal- Quiero que sepas que soy una mujer decente y tengo la esperanza de que no me mandes a la cárcel y que nos divorciemos.

Peeta me observa sin decir nada y me conduce hasta su despacho para que podamos hablar con mayor tranquilidad. Estando dentro me quedo de pie junto al escritorio y él se ubica frente a mí recostado a la pared mirando al piso

-Esto que nos ha pasado ha sido muy extraño ¿Tú crees en el destino? –Levanta su mirada y puedo ver en sus ojos anhelo.

-No sé, a veces no es el destino sino aciertos y equivocaciones que todos cometemos. –Contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno, yo espero no estarme equivocando contigo. –En su rostro surge una mueca parecida a una sonrisa pero que no llega hasta sus ojos.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que yo quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado. –Lo digo con total sinceridad pues estoy segura que la vida de ambos sería mejor si no nos hubiéramos conocido jamás.

Peeta suspira y se acerca a mí lentamente. -¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad para conocernos? –Levanta su mano hacia mi cabello- ¿No te agrado?

Su cercanía hace que mi corazón se acelere y se detenga en cuestión de minutos, cada vez es más difícil tenerlo a centímetros sin sentir nada. –Si pero… Me da miedo que tú también me engañes, tú eres tan diferente a mí.

Acaricia mi cabello y luego mi mejilla -Lo único que me hace diferente es que tengo dinero pero soy de carne y hueso como tú.

Se acerca aún más a mí y toma mi rostro para lentamente acercarse a mis labios y besarme aun cuando no le correspondo totalmente pero no porque no quiera hacerlo sino porque me aterra lo que he empezado a sentir.

-¿Te molesta que te bese? –Acaricia mi cabello una vez más mientras me ve con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene.

-No es eso, es solo que no se si hago bien o mal. –Le contesto y de inmediato lo veo sonreír antes de abalanzarse una vez más y apoderarse de mis labios en un beso menos suave y más apasionado que me consume totalmente.

Así permanecemos unos minutos más saboreándonos el uno al otro hasta que Peeta súbitamente interrumpe nuestro beso al ver que alguien ha irrumpido en el despacho. Alguien que no puede ser otro que Cato.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar? –Peeta parece verdaderamente molesto y Cato en cambio tiene cara de abrumado.

-Te fuiste sin firmar el cheque. –Es lo único que alcanza a vocalizar pues al parecer tiene un nudo en la garganta y mientras habla evita mirarme y lo único que hace es entregarle a su hermano una carpeta que de seguro contiene lo mencionado.

Peeta la toma y se dirige al escritorio mientras la mirada de Cato por fin se posa en mi como haciéndome miles de preguntas y a la vez queriendo sacarme de allí y pedirme toda clase de explicaciones, sin embargo, no dice nada y en cambio Peeta es quien continua.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Lo más pronto posible. –Su mirada asesina me aterra y me hace pensar en lo rápido que pasa de la decepción a la ira.

-Pues Katniss y yo te deseamos un excelente viaje. –Contesta Peeta tomándome de la cintura al tiempo que le devuelve la carpeta a Cato- ¿Verdad mi amor?

-Si. –Me limito a contestar aunque entiendo perfectamente el peligro que estoy corriendo al estar en una zona de fuego cruzado. Cato se limita a vernos a ambos con desprecio y luego sale por la puerta del despacho sin decir una palabra más.

Esto se pone cada vez más peligroso.

-Estas provocando a Cato adrede y eso no me gusta. –Le digo viendo la puerta y luego a él- Quiero saber ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

-¿Cuáles eran los planes de Cato suponiendo que yo me hubiera muerto y tu como mi viuda hubieras heredado todo? ¿Qué pensaba hacer después? –Empezó de nuevo el interrogatorio tipo FBI- ¿Casarse contigo?

-Supongo pero yo le dije que nunca iba a aceptarlo.

-Pero tú lo quieres y una mujer enamorada termina por perdonarlo todo. –Se acerca a mí pero esta vez me siento amenazada y me pongo a la defensiva.

-¡Jamás voy a perdonarle lo que me hizo! –Contesto enfadada- Y tu aun no me dices lo que va a pasar conmigo, Cato se va y ahora ¿Yo que? ¿Vas a esperar a que este a salvo fuera de aquí para echarme la culpa de todo? Porque si es así no creas que me voy a quedar callada, voy a decir toda la verdad, que él me obligó –Mantengo mi mirada sobre la suya y él continúa sin decir nada- Tal vez no me crean pero tengo entendido que ni a ti ni a tu familia les gusta el escándalo.

-A nadie le gusta el escándalo. –Contesta con su sonrisa ladeada.

Nos quedamos un segundo en silencio mientras ambos nos dirigimos al balcón ya un poco más calmados. -La verdad decidí darle ese dinero a Cato para tenerlo lejos y así poder estar en paz por un tiempo, entenderás que no se puede vivir pensando que alguien quiere matarte.

-Entiendo pero ¿No se supone que no es la primera vez que lo hacen? Cato me dijo que muchas veces lo intentaron…

-¿Y tú todavía le crees después de todo lo que te ha hecho? –Se ve enojado.

-Es que yo no sé nada de ustedes.

-Katniss –Se rasca la cabeza- ¿Te conté que lo del tráiler que me atropelló no fue un accidente sino que se vino intencionalmente encima de mi camioneta?

-No tenía idea pero tampoco creo que Cato…

-¡Cato, Cato, él es capaz de eso y mucho más! –Se acerca a mí y puedo ver el enfado en sus ojos- Ahora él se va de viaje y tú quieres el divorcio y lo más seguro es que vuelvan a juntarse, se olviden de todo y vivan felices el resto del tiempo…

-¡No voy a casarme con él! –Elevo la voz al tiempo que le doy la espalda.

-Está bien –Lo siento cerca de mí- Te creo pero que te parece si cambiamos el contrato matrimonial y ponemos separación de bienes en vez de sociedad conyugal, todavía estamos a tiempo.

Me volteo llena de ira y lo encaro. –Ya te dije que no quiero ni un solo centavo de tu dinero.

-De acuerdo. –Contesta para así concluir con la conversación por el momento pues acaban de llegar Prim y Gale junto con mi padre.

Una vez han terminado de arribar todos nos reunimos en el comedor, incluso Cato que como siempre inicia una discusión con Peeta por algo de un terreno que debía supervisar Gale.

-Disculpen la tardanza pero el arquitecto nos invitó a dar un paseo por la ciudad y se nos pasó el tiempo. –Anuncia mi padre al tiempo que los tres se dirigen al comedor.

-No se preocupen y sean bienvenidos. –Contesta la madre de Peeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos divertimos muchísimo y hasta nos invitaron a una fiesta –Comenta Prim muy animada- Madge la hermana de Delly nos comentó que mañana en la noche iban a ofrecer una.

-¿En serio? –Pregunta Annie que se acaba de integrar al comedor.

-Sí y ella me dijo que esperaba que asistiéramos.

-No, prefiero que no, la verdad no me gustan demasiado las fiestas. –Agrego.

-Pero deberíamos ir pues es la primera fiesta a la que nos invitan y si no vamos podríamos dar a entender que no queremos relacionarnos con nadie.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, debes empezar a hacer vida social ahora que eres la Sra. Mellark, además a Peeta le encantará lucirte con sus amistades, él siempre ha presumido de andar con mujeres hermosas. –Comenta Cato con algo de sarcasmo y fastidio en su voz.

-Cato, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu hermano? –Replica la Sra. Effie.

-¿No es la verdad? ¿Acaso no ha sido Peeta el acompañante de las mujeres más bellas del Capitolio?

-¡Has el favor de no seguir diciendo esas cosas! –La madre de Peeta parece verdaderamente molesta.

-Déjalo madre, eso demuestra que tengo buen gusto –Toma mi mano mientras sonríe retando a su hermano- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Cato? ¿No es Katniss la chica más hermosa que has visto en tu vida? –Besa mi mano al tiempo que dirige su mirada a Cato y yo incomoda por la competencia entre hermanos me quedo inmóvil- Mi amor, claro que me encantaría llevarte a esa fiesta siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo, sabes que lo único que quiero es complacerte.

-Sí, hija me parece una excelente idea, tampoco es bueno que estés todo el día encerrada en esta casa, de vez en cuando es bueno que salgas y te despejes. –Comenta la Sra. Effie.

-Está bien. –Digo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¡Qué bueno! –Contesta Prim con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pero… Creo que no tenemos ropa apropiada para tal ocasión.

-¡Prim! –La riño.

-Por eso no se preocupen, ahora mismo les doy dinero para que vayan de compras. –Contesta Peeta.

-Yo puedo acompañarlas, así cuidaré de ustedes. –Se apresura a decir Gale.

-¿Estás seguro que aguantarás? –Pregunta Prim.

-Eso espero.

-También voy con ustedes. –Anuncia Annie y todos volteamos a verla muy asombrados- ¿Qué? Me gusta ir de compras.

-Y a mí. -Agrega Finnick que acaba de llegar.

-Bueno, pues no se diga más.

Una vez terminada la extraña tertulia del comedor me dirijo a mi habitación para descansar un rato y prepararme psicológicamente para la sesión que nos espera. Odio las compras y ni que decir de salir a comprar algo en compañía de mi hermana que normalmente quiere todo cuanto ve. Sumado a ello tendré que aguantar los posibles desplantes de Annie que aun no entiendo porque decidió unirse y además de ello a Finnick que no termina de convencerme con su coqueteo, por suerte Gale va a acompañarnos y esos será lo único bueno. Eso espero.

-¿A dónde vas bonita? –Dice Peeta quien viene tras de mí.

-No me llames así, esos piropos utilízalos con tus amigas guapas y elegantes. –Le contesto indignada volviéndome hacia él. Debo confesar que el comentario de Cato sobre las mujeres del Capitolio se estrelló en mi cara como no esperaba, sé que no debo sentirme así pero no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que yo no soy tu juguete ni el de tu hermano y no quiero que te burles de mí ni que digas mentiras frente a todos. –Vuelvo a darle la espalda decidida a encerrarme en mi habitación.

-No veo porque te pones así si vivimos en una mentira. –Lo escucho reír irónicamente lo cual me hace voltear y encararlo.

-Pero no tenías por qué decir esas cosas. –Apunto abriendo la puerta de mi habitación e ingresando.

-¿Qué cosas? –Pregunta entrando tras de mí.

-Eso de llamarme hermosa y todo lo demás que dijiste de que solo quieres complacerme y eso.

-Katniss –Se acerca a mí y me toma por los hombros para hablarme al oído- Si me hubiera casado por decisión propia de todas las mujeres que conozco te abría elegido a ti –Su contacto me eriza la piel- Porque eres la mejor en muchos aspectos.

-No es cierto. –Digo casi en un susurro mientras trato de deshacerme de su agarre sin conseguirlo.

-Es la verdad Katniss –Me habla de nuevo al oído- Te lo he dicho y te lo vuelvo a repetir, me encantas me vuelves loco.

-Pero no puede ser… -Digo al tiempo que consigo que me suelte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy en la mitad de todo, me doy cuenta que hay un rencor muy grande entre Cato y tu quien sabe por qué y no quiero que ninguno de los dos me utilice para su propio beneficio. –Volteo a verlo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Lo único que quiero ahora es que esta noche me aceptes una invitación a cenar luego de tu tarde de compras. –Acaricia mi rostro y yo me pierdo en el contacto de su mano con mi piel, no entiendo cómo es posible que este hombre me haga sentir tantas cosas a la vez y que sean estas tan diferentes una de la otra. Peeta Mellark tiene el poder de hacerme sentir deseo y miedo al tiempo y eso me aterra.

-Está bien.

La tarde de compras se desarrolla de la manera menos esperada. Como suponía Prim quiere probarse cuanto vestido ve y me compadezco de Gale porque si es cierto lo que dice la madre de Peeta y se está interesando en ella este es solo el comienzo, mi hermana es una niña muy responsable con sus cosas y muy amorosa y cariñosa pero creo que se está dejando deslumbrar por el dinero que jamás hemos tenido y que ahora se nos pone a la mano y no la culpo, habiendo tenido tantas carencias es lógico que esto la emocione.

Los ojos de Gale brillan cuando la mira y aunque ella trata de ignorarlo sé que no le es indiferente, si la conozco yo. Ojala que entre esos dos las cosas se den bien, no voy a negar que me alegra porque él me parece un excelente tipo además por otra parte descanso del asunto de Finnick quien creo vino esta tarde por frenar cualquier comentario de su esposa que extrañamente y a pesar del incidente de la disculpa no ha dicho nada desagradable.

-Pruébate este Katniss. –Annie me entrega un vestido rojo bastante bonito debo decir- Creo que te quedará bien.

-¿En serio? –La miro con ojos como platos.

-Oye no me mires así, tu aun no me caes bien pero debo hacerme a la idea de que somos cuñadas y lo mejor será tratar de llevarnos bien.

-Gracias. –Le digo recibiendo el vestido al tiempo que entro al vestier, en realidad es fantástico y el gesto que tuvo al dármelo fue aún mejor.

Al salir veo que conmigo solo se ha quedado ella pues los chicos también están viendo ropa para ellos y Gale ya lleva en sus manos algunas bolsas de seguro de Prim, me preocupa que esté gastando de más.

-Ese te queda bien.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Acaso dudas de mi criterio?

-Claro que no.

-Llévalo, serás la envidia de la fiesta.

-Gracias y ¿Qué vas a llevar tu?

-No te preocupes, yo puedo escogerlo sola. –Contesta secamente mientras se aleja.

Luego de un rato más donde consigo otras tantas para mí –Aunque me parece demasiado- termina la dichosa tarde de compras que más que otra cosa ha sido una oportunidad para relacionarme con los Mellark. Por extraño que parezca nada fue como esperaba y las burlas e insultos para los que venía preparada se transformaron en halagos escondidos bajo un aparente poco interés, Annie Mellark es rara pero la tarde de hoy no fue un mal comienzo después de todo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas pueden no ser tan malas.

Llegar a casa significa poder descansar al fin de la interminable fila de tiendas y probadores del centro Capitolista, sin embargo, para mí es solo el principio de lo que viene a continuación. Una salida más con Peeta Mellark, pero esta vez sin mentiras de por medio.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! Creo que hoy he tenido mucha inspiración porque como pudieron darse cuenta también publique un capítulo de la otra historia. Digamos que más bien estoy aprovechando mi tiempo libre antes de volver a mis labores. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Shakty Mellark Everdeen** : ¡Hola Shakty!

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Que bueno que no te acuerdes de la novela aunque en realidad las situaciones iguales aquí son las de la pareja porque el resto son producto de mis propias ideas, el que sepa de la novela recordará que le personaje de Gale por ejemplo jamás se interesó en la hermana de la protagonista, entre otras cosas por supuesto. Sigue con nosotros.

 **Johanna.M:** Me encanta que pienses eso sobre la historia. Tienes razón ojala Katniss se dé la oportunidad de conocer a Peeta aunque eso no tenemos ni que decirlo porque al parecer está pasando ¿Viste que se puso celosa por lo que dijo Cato? A ese le salió el tiro por la culata.

 **Laura** : Bueno digamos que Peeta no lo sabía, lo sospechaba y trato de probarla para ver que le resulto. En fin más adelante vendrán Povs de Peeta que explicaran muchísimas cosas… Pero aún falta un poco para eso, solo puedo decirte que esta historia tendrá bastante emoción.

 **Alejandracottom: ¿** Ya viste lo de Prim y Finnick? En realidad no era nada de qué preocuparse, me gustó mucho eso de ponerla de pareja de Gale ojalá los demás piensen igual. Ambos son buenos y él es el mejor amigo de Peeta, quien mejor para la hermana de Katniss.

 **Dazulu** : Por nada, es un placer siempre y cuando no dejes de darme tu opinión. Me alegra que te guste lo que lees.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Jajajaja no es que seas mala con Kat, es que pocas veces estás de acuerdo con sus actitudes aunque debo decir que yo también, a veces me halo los pelos con lo que hace.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Nena, entiendo que no puedas pasar tan seguido, la suerte es que eso no evitara que la historia sea para ti. Sabes que eres la responsable de que la esté haciendo y tienes razón, entre esos dos esta surgiendo algo ¿Y qué me dices de la actitud de Annie? Es una engreída pero va mejorando, ya viste lo que dijo Effie. Ella no era así.

¡Los quiero!

¡Enjoy!

Giselle Jay.


	9. Chapter 9

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 9**

Para la cena decidí vestirme de azul cielo con una de las creaciones de diseñador que en la cena anterior la madre de Peeta había puesto a mi disposición. Como la otra vez utilicé maquillaje suave y joyas poco vistosas aun cuando contemplé el collar que Peeta me había "prestado" y que había significado para mí una de las tantas mentiras que irremediablemente formaban parte de mi vida.

Para mi sorpresa Peeta no esperó por mí en la sala como en aquella ocasión sino que fue a buscarme directamente a la habitación.

-¿Estás lista?

-Si. –Contesté levantándome del tocador luego de contemplarme una vez más.

-Hoy luces increíblemente bella. –Dijo tomando mi mano para plantar un beso en ella.

-Gracias. –Sonreí con timidez.

-¿Vamos? –Dijo ofreciéndome su brazo.

Me percaté que no me llevaba al mismo restaurante que la vez anterior porque el camino era otro y sin embargo este no tenía nada que envidiarle a aquel. El lugar sin duda era encantador y costoso y estaba lleno de gente elegantemente vestida, poseía una fuente a la intemperie y un espacio para poder bailar donde varias parejas ya estaban haciéndolo al ritmo de una música suave.

-Buenas noches Ingeniero Mellark, Sra. Mellark, es un placer tenerlos por aquí.

-Buenas noches. –Contestó Peeta por los dos al amable hombre que nos recibió.

-Si gustan seguirme los conduciré hasta su mesa.

-Gracias.

Ambos seguimos al hombre sin dejar de reparar en la cantidad de miradas que recibimos al pasar. Sé que gracias a la prensa todos saben que soy su "esposa" y quizás más de una mujer estará deseando que tropiece o caiga porque si es cierto lo que dice Cato a Peeta jamás le debieron faltar amantes. Eso es frustrante pero no soy nadie para reclamar ni reprocharle alguna cosa.

Al llegar a nuestra mesa aparta la silla para mí y luego toma asiento en frente para poder observarme mejor. Me remuevo incomoda en mi lugar y Peeta parece darse cuenta porque me pide algo que no esperaba y menos sin haber ordenado nada.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

-¿Cómo? –Contesto pero él solo me ve brindándome su mano la cual decido tomar luego de pensarlo un poco. La noche empezará para nosotros con las notas de una canción.

Ambos nos levantamos y con paso firme nos dirigimos a la pista de baile donde las parejas danzan abrazadas disfrutando de un momento de intimidad a pesar del público. Peeta toma mi mano y me acerca a él para caminar a la par mientras conversamos. Extrañamente soy yo quien empieza.

-Me gustaría que habláramos con las cartas descubiertas.

-Me parece muy bien. –Contesta con una sonrisa.

-Tú ya me conoces o bueno, por lo menos conoces mi historia. –Hemos llegado a la pista donde tomando mi cintura con ambas manos me invita a empezar a moverme con él.- Tu sabes como he llegado hasta aquí pero yo no sé nada de ti. –Envuelvo mis manos en su cuello mientras me quedo cautivada con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Bueno, es que te has comportado muy bien lo reconozco pues no tenías por qué tener consideraciones ni conmigo ni con mi familia pero…

-Pero… -Repite él al tiempo que me ve con esos ojos suyos que hipnotizan.

-Dice Cato que te comportas así porque… -No soy capaz de completar la frase por vergüenza.

-¿Porque quiero llevarte a la cama?

-Si. –Contesto al tiempo que lo veo sonriendo cautivadora y coquetamente- ¿Es verdad? ¿Esa es la condición para que me dejes ir? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿Si fuera así aceptarías? –Su mano firme acaricia mi espalda haciendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorra de sur a norte- ¿Si prometiera dejarte ir con tu familia, concederte el divorcio y olvidarme de ustedes lo harías a cambio de eso? –Toma mi mentón y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos mientras guardo silencio- ¿Qué pasa? –Acaricia mi cabello- ¿Te da miedo que me enoje si me dices que no?

-Si. –Contesto nerviosa por el contacto pero prosigo- Además aun no lo he hecho con nadie y…

-Y necesitas estar enamorada para llegar a eso ¿No es así? –Completa la frase por mí.

-Si. –Digo al tiempo que lo miro fijamente- Pero ¿Eso es lo que tú pretendes? –La conversación se torna un poco incómoda porque estamos en un terreno muy íntimo y sin embargo una parte de mi desea escuchar su respuesta.

-Bueno, sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no porque me encantas pero… –Une su rostro al mío provocando en mi sensaciones de todo tipo que solo se igualan con lo que he sentido cuando me ha besado- Nunca, nunca te voy a presionar.

-¿Y no lo estás haciendo en cierta forma? –Levanto mi rostro y lo observo con ganas de prolongar el momento para siempre.- Eres amable, me haces regalos, me dices cosas bonitas...

Peeta sonríe cautivadoramente -Es porque me gusta estar contigo y agradarte ¿Eso es malo?

-No pero ¿Y si eso no sucediera nunca? –Acaricio su cabello por primera vez sintiendo que de verdad puedo hacerlo porque es un derecho que me he ganado.

-Pues ni modo. –Contesta pareciendo un niño resignado.

-¿Me dejarías ir?

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas con Cato? –Su rostro se endurece mientras yo pienso en lo rápido que cambia de humor.

-No, claro que no. –Dejo de acariciarlo.

-Si estuviera seguro de que no vas a hacerlo tal vez aceptaría, tal vez. –Parece dudoso.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. –Le digo con sinceridad.

-No quiero palabras Katniss, quiero hechos. –Pronuncia dejándome sin más que decir.

El resto de la noche se torna más tranquila. Cenamos y compartimos un rato más en el restaurante pero no volvemos a bailar y luego ambos vamos a casa hablando sobre la velada haciendo que vuelva a recordar la vez anterior donde por cuestión de tragos terminó llevándome en brazos a mi habitación para hacerme sentir tantas cosas confusas.

-Mañana deberás volver de compras con mi madre. –Dice una vez en mi puerta.

-Peeta me da muchísima vergüenza que gastes más dinero en mí, con lo de esta tarde es más que suficiente.

-Yo lo quiero hacer. –Dice deteniéndome.

-De verdad me siento incomoda aceptándolo –Agacho la cabeza- Si fueras mi esposo de verdad...

-No te preocupes por eso –Levanta mi rostro con su mano- Mientras estés conmigo habrá que asistir a varios eventos y me gustaría que tuvieras todo lo necesario.

Rehúyo su mirada apartándome para huir sin mediar más palabra pero soy detenida de nuevo. –Hagamos un trato. –Volteo a verlo en señal de estar escuchándolo y él prosigue- El día que te vayas de aquí dejas todo lo que recibiste de mí ¿Te parece?

-Está bien. –Le digo con una sonrisa tenue mientras me acerco más a mi puerta y él se recarga contra la pared muy cerca de mí.

-¿Te divertiste?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Contesto y lo veo aproximarse a mí acorralándome haciendo que mi corazón se acelere pero lo hace para abrirme la puerta. ¡Que tonta! Sin embargo, desprevenidamente posa sus labios sobre los míos y me besa suavemente.

-Buenas noches hermosa.

-Buenas noches.

Una vez dentro de la habitación me quedo pegada a la puerta suspirando por la noche que acabo de pasar, no fue tan bonita como la de aquella vez pero el beso con el que me despidió aunque fue corto despertó en mí demasiadas cosas… Sus palabras, sus caricias en mi rostro… Me pregunto cómo voy a conseguir dormir después de todo eso.

La mañana siguiente empieza para mi muy temprano. A diferencia del día anterior cuando quise evadir a Peeta, sin necesidad de hacerlo ya no lo encuentro en casa pues al parecer ya se ha ido a la oficina pero quienes si me esperan ansiosas son su madre y Prim.

-Ya estamos listas. –Anuncia la Sra. Effie indicándome que es hora de irnos.

La primera parada era por supuesto lo que me esperaba aunque debo decir que me sorprendió por completo. Como suponía Effie Mellark en cuestión de moda es una mujer muy sofisticada y como toda persona de este tipo cuenta con su propio asesor de belleza de quien había oído hablar bastante y a quien aunque no quisiera aceptarlo quería conocer pero con quien a su vez me llevé una grata sorpresa.

-¡Así que esta es la encantadora esposa de tu hijo! –Un hombre joven de piel olivácea y vestimenta moderna pero sobria y parpados con lápiz dorado me recibe amablemente- Es un placer Sra. de Peeta Mellark.

-Katniss. –Le contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

-Eres más bonita en persona, definitivamente la foto del periódico no te hace justicia. –Su aspecto es fresco y sin entender porque me inspira confianza pues es diferente de cómo me imaginaba que sería un diseñador, él es relajado y… Agradable.

-Gracias. –Contesto al tiempo que mi hermana me hace una señal para que los relacione- Sr. Cinna ella es mi hermana Prim.

-Preciosa te regalo el Sr. no soy tan viejo. –Dice con una cálida sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo-. Prim, es todo un placer.

-El placer es mío, sus diseños son hermosos. –Comenta mi hermana.

-Gracias.

-Bueno Cinna, hemos venido porque necesitamos tu asesoría para la fiesta que van a ofrecer los Cartwrigth esta noche, Katniss y su hermana han sido invitadas y Peeta desea que brillen. –La madre de Peeta sonríe con amabilidad y noto la sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Pues han venido al lugar indicado. –Contesta al tiempo que nos indica que le sigamos.

La mañana se pasa volando entre probadores y vestidos de diversos cortes y figuras que harían a cualquier mujer enloquecer. Luego de probarme tantos como me es posible termina la primera parte del asunto siendo lo siguiente escoger accesorios y zapatos. Las compras nunca han sido mi fuerte porque jamás he tenido tanto dinero como para darme esos lujos sin contar con que siempre había algo más importante que los costosos e infructuosos gastos por placer.

Mi hermana en cambio parece pez en el agua y por cada vestido o par de zapatos que ha tenido la oportunidad de probarse se desvive en elogios para el creador de los mismos quien parece encantado con su reacción. Al parecer ella si entiende para que fue hecho todo esto.

-Nos llevaremos todo cuanto les ha gustado a las chicas. –Anuncia la Sra. Mellark al tiempo que le tiende a una de las asistentes de Cinna una tarjeta plateada.

-¿Como? –Prim no cabe de la emoción.

-Es demasiado Sra. Effie, no tiene por qué molestarse. –Le digo avergonzada por la reacción de mi hermana y por la suma exorbitante que de seguro debe representar todo lo que nos hemos probado.

-Jamás lo será hija además debes recordar que eres la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes de la ciudad y como tal debes estar a la altura. –Pone fin a la discusión al tiempo que una de las chicas del luchar empieza a empacar todo.

Camino a casa Prim no deja de parlotear sobre lo maravilloso de la tienda de Cinna y sus diseños mientras yo viendo por la ventana me siento cada vez peor. ¿Sera posible acaso por un solo instante no sentirme abrumada por el dinero de los Mellark? Hasta el momento solo ha sido un recordatorio más de que estoy a merced del poder que este representa y que sin querer está haciendo que me convierta en un objeto de adorno en esa enorme casa que es mi actual prisión.

-¿Te gustaron los vestidos? –La madre de Peeta me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-Están hermosos Sra. pero pienso que fueron demasiados.

-Tonterías hija, no te aflijas por eso, es uno de los beneficios de tener un esposo millonario.

-Eso sí. –Apunta mi hermana mientras yo pongo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al llegar a casa debo llevar conmigo la gran cantidad de bolsas que contienen todo el dinero despilfarrado en solo unas horas, es más de lo que he visto en mucho tiempo y es producto de lo mismo, de la mentira más grande en la que me he visto envuelta y que sigue siendo abrumadora aunque Peeta ya sepa la verdad.

-Katniss ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Acaso no ves que Peeta está loco por ti? –Prim me riñe durante el camino.

-Deja de decir tonterías, debería darte vergüenza estar gastando lo que no es tuyo.

-¿Y eso que? Para él esto no es nada, tiene tanto dinero que podría haber comprado la tienda entera sin que le hubiese costado el más mínimo esfuerzo. –Dice con sorna.

-Pues no te encariñes con lo que te han dado porque al momento de irnos de esta casa todo esto –Señalo las bolsas- Tendrá que quedarse aquí.

Pongo fin a la discusión ante la cara molesta de Prim mientras decido ir a dar un paseo por el jardín con el fin de despejarme un poco y pensar sin tener a nadie atosigándome a mis espaldas... Y extrañamente lo consigo pero como todo lo bueno, termina extremadamente rápido y entre cavilaciones llega la hora que esperaba poder evitar, mi primera fiesta de sociedad. Una guillotina.

El enorme salón de la casa de los Cartwright está atestado de gente elegante pero sobre todo de mujeres despampanantes que a pesar de su disimulo me observan con desdén. Mi vestido rojo es precioso pero siento que no es suficiente pues en la atmosfera se respira ese aire que te dice que podrías estar vestida de pies a cabeza con un traje de diseñador y aun así reconocerían tu origen a leguas, y no es que me avergüence de quien soy o de donde vengo, es solo que estando aquí rodeada de estas personas solo parezco más insignificante de lo que ya me siento.

Mientras mi hermana platica amenamente con Gale fuera de nuestro alcance Peeta me conduce por la sala tomando mi cintura y presentándome a todas las personas que le es posible.

-Mi esposa, Katniss Everdeen de Mellark. –Dice a tres mujeres hermosas que al parecer son familiares porque se parecen y las cuales no dejan de observarme de pies a cabeza.

-Hola buenas noches. –Les digo mientras nos saludamos de beso en la mejilla.

-Mucho gusto. –Contesta una de ellas.

Y las presentaciones siguen y siguen durante un rato más de la noche lo cual me pone tan incómoda que Peeta lo nota al instante.

-Estás muy extraña ¿Te pasa algo?

-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones. –En realidad nunca había asistido a una, pienso para mí.

Sonríe mientras acuna mi rostro en sus manos encerrándonos a ambos en una burbuja. –Pero luces hermosísima, es más, todas las mujeres de la fiesta admiran tu ropa, tus arreglos –Acaricia mi mejilla y sigue sonriendo cautivadoramente- Y gracias por ponerte el collar que te presté. -Apunta tocando la alhaja de piedras preciosas.

-¡Hasta que por fin se te puede saludar! –Una voz femenina que ya reconozco bien se nos acerca interrumpiendo el momento.

-Delly. –Saluda Peeta al tiempo que ella se abalanza sobre él y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla haciendo que algo empiece a arder en mi interior- Estas tan linda como siempre. –Continúa él y mi molestia aumenta.

-Muchas gracias. –Contesta ella con voz coqueta ¡No soporto a esa mujer!

Al tiempo parece recordar que estoy allí con ellos y se dirige a mí para saludarme, sé que no solo yo no la tolero, el sentimiento es totalmente mutuo.

-Hola Katniss, te ves hermosa. –Dice con esa sonrisa suya que más que simpatía me causa fastidio.

-Gracias, tú también estas muy linda. –Contesto por cortesía solamente.

-Peeta –Vuelve a ignorarme- necesito pedirte un par de consejos.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre un problema de inversiones.

-Ah, eso lo podemos hablar mañana.

-¡No! –Se ve ansiosa aunque trata de disimularlo- Es que me urge en verdad –Ahora voltea a verme-¿Te molesta si me robo a tu esposo un rato? Es que tengo que aprovechar que está aquí igual que mi asesor financiero que acaba de volver de viaje, prometo devolvértelo pronto. –Lo último suena tan coqueto que hace que me hierva la sangre.

-Claro, no hay problema. –Contesto incomoda aunque intento ocultarlo, no quiero darle el gusto de amedrentarme.

-Gracias. –Contesta ella al tiempo que pone su mano en el hombro de Peeta pero él se acerca y besa mis labios ignorándola. Punto para Katniss.

-Ya vuelvo mi amor.

Allí de pie en la mitad de una sala llena de gente banal me siento asfixiada. Las miradas furtivas que lanzan sobre mí no solo me incomodan sino que me demuestran que sin Peeta a mi lado me es imposible sobrevivir en este entorno, así que con el fuera de juego y Prim entretenida con Gale no me queda más remedio que esperar.

-¡Katniss! –La voz de una mujer a mis espaldas me sobresalta- Toma –Madge la hermana de Delly me entrega una copa- ¿Vienes conmigo? Hay unos amigos que se mueren por conocer a la chica que logró atrapar a Peeta Mellark.

-Claro. –Digo sin entusiasmo mientras la sigo.

Madge efectivamente me lleva con un grupo numeroso de chicos y chicas que sonríen y beben sin parar y los cuales me hacen todo tipo de preguntas referentes a Peeta. Que donde lo conocí, que como hice para enamorarlo, que porque decidimos casarnos de la nada… En fin, la lista es interminable y cada vez más insoportable y empiezo a creer que me han traído solo para entretenerlos a falta de diversión.

Luego de un rato siento que no lo tolero más, para ser una fiesta esta reunión es bastante aburrida y ni que decir acerca del hecho de que nadie baila y en cambio todo el mundo bebe. Si todas las fiestas de sociedad son como esta lo pensaré dos veces para volver a dejarme convencer por Peeta.

Peeta.

Ya hace un buen rato que se retiró con Delly y ahora ya lo perdí de vista. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Aun estará con ella? Empiezo a buscarlo sin parecer ansiosa y sin pedirle ayuda a mi hermana y luego de caminar por ahí un rato decido que tal vez lo encuentre en el enorme jardín de la casa. Me dirijo allí y luego de dar vueltas doy con el cerca de un enorme arbusto en donde aún habla con Delly.

Como una ladrona me dirijo al lugar sin ser vista y sin tener idea de lo que debo hacer, sin embargo, a penas decido que le pediré que nos vayamos escucho la conversación que tiene con ella y me entra una curiosidad enorme.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Yo creí que me querías. –Reclama ella con angustia- Por lo menos me hubieras dicho o ¿Es que olvidaste que aun unos días antes de que te casaras estuvimos juntos?

Me acerco un poco más para poder verlos a través de las hojas y me arrepiento al instante pues ella lo toma del rostro y él no se lo impide y al instante siento como mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Yo te quiero de verdad, estoy enamorada de ti. –Continúa ella y en mi interior se abre un vacío cuando él por fin le responde.

-Delly yo también te quiero pero…

-¡Pero la quieres más a ella!

-No, no es eso. –Siento como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos cada vez que Peeta abre su boca y no debería ser así pues no tenemos nada, lo nuestro se reduce a la firma en un papel que ni siquiera existe en realidad.

-¿Entonces por qué te casaste? ¿Acaso está esperando un hijo tuyo?

Peeta suspira. –No, en realidad entre Katniss y yo hay un trato que es posible que termine muy pronto.

Delly sonríe aliviada mientras las lágrimas caen por mi rostro sin parar. -¿Te vas a divorciar?

-Es posible.

-¿Cuando?

-No lo sé, todo depende.

-¿De qué?

-Por ahora no te lo puedo decir, es algo personal.

Ella le pone las manos en el cuello y besa su mejilla al tiempo que las piernas se me aflojan ¿Qué hago aquí? Ya debería de haberme ido con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y sin embargo no logro moverme del lugar donde estoy.

-Entonces deberíamos seguirnos viendo de vez en cuando mientras lo decides, ya sabes, como antes. –Su voz de angustia se ha cambiado por una un poco más coqueta- Yo te extraño mucho.

Esto es demasiado, ya no lo soporto. Como puedo me alejo del lugar secando mis lágrimas y decidida a marcharme de inmediato pensando que esta noche es lo peor que me ha pasado y que no puede empeorar, pero como siempre estoy equivocada porque en el camino me topo con quien un indeseable más.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Cato por favor ¡Déjame en paz! –Trato de controlar lo que siento pero es inútil.

-Tu papá está en mi auto esperándonos, iremos por tu hermana y nos marcharemos de aquí.

-¿Que? –Las piernas me tiemblan pero trato de mantenerme en pie.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a irme contigo?

-O nos vamos o ahora mismo lo llevo a la delegación.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal ahora llega Cato de nuevo con sus amenazas que me ponen como siempre entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo, luego de ver y oír la conversación de Peeta y Delly lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es salir de aquí y en realidad ya no me importa con quien.

-Está bien. –Digo al tiempo que me dirijo a buscar a Prim dejando mi corazón atrás y diciéndole adiós a Peeta Mellark.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡He vuelto! Jajajaja por tiempo limitado, el trabajo me está volviendo loca y por fin tuve un espacio para terminar este capítulo que ya había empezado, en realidad es mentira, estoy colgada de trabajo pero siento que se los debía así que me esforcé….

 **Laura:** Todos queremos que se vaya pero al parecer él no se quiere ir. En realidad la cena no fue gran cosa y la fiesta puso todo de revés ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?

 **Johanna.M** : Tienes razón en todas tus apreciaciones, sin embargo lo que acaba de pasar es un bache en el camino de esa relación. Ya veremos qué pasa.

 **Shakty Mellark Everdeen** : Peeta va a contar gran parte de la historia pero todavía no es el momento. Habrá que esperar un poco pero te aseguro que serán capítulos geniales.

 **Lisset** : ¡Gracias! Y yo adoro lo que comentas.

 **Alejandracottom:** De acuerdo contigo, quise cambiar el típico triángulo amoroso y darle una oportunidad a esos dos. A mí también me desespera Katniss a veces.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Es un progreso que lo aceptaras aunque no lo sostengas. Espero que no te desesperes por lo que pasó en este capítulo.

Un abrazo enorme y gracias por seguir aquí.

Giselle Jay.


	10. Chapter 10

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 10**

Al llegar al auto de Cato pude darme cuenta de que no mentía pues efectivamente mi padre se encontraba en uno de los asientos traseros con una expresión en su rostro que me partió el corazón. Estaba segura de que mi padre se sentía por demás culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento, principalmente porque debíamos huir como criminales pero en realidad no era culpa suya, era toda mía desde que esta farsa empezó.

-En la cajuela hay una maleta con algunas de las pertenencias que su padre sacó para ustedes, así que dentro de un rato tendrán la oportunidad de cambiarse esos atuendos. –Dijo Cato al tiempo que me conducía al asiento a su lado, pero ignorándolo me acerque a mi padre.

-¿Estas bien papá?

-Si hija no te preocupes. –Sabía por su voz que eso no era cierto pero no deseaba indagar delante del demonio Mellark.

-Súbanse, no tenemos toda la noche. –Dijo encendiendo el auto al tiempo que mi hermana y yo obedecimos en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Dijo Prim rompiéndolo.

-Eso no te importa.

Luego de eso nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra mientras nos adentramos en la ciudad, sin embargo, mi pensamiento no podía estar en otro lugar que en esa fiesta y no solo por haber huido de la manera en que lo hicimos sino también por todo lo que tuve la oportunidad de oír de Peeta y su… y Delly. Sigo tratando de entender por qué fue tan galante conmigo teniendo a una mujer capaz de servírsele en bandeja de plata con solo una palabra suya.

Y ¿Por qué eso me atormenta tanto? Debería sentirme aliviada de salir de allí y no tener que seguir presenciando una escena tan indignante, puedo suponer que ahora soy el hazmerreír de toda aquella gente que debe estar pensando en mi como "La pobre esposa ingenua" tratando de encajar en un lugar que no le corresponde mientras su esposo se divierte con su amante en los rincones de la mansión.

Definitivamente debo dejar de atormentarme, él no lo merece porque aun cuando sea un hombre tan hermoso y todo un caballero no es más que un sueño o mejor, una pesadilla de la que ya es hora de despertar. Por mi bien.

-Supongo que alcanzaste a sentirte princesa caminando de su mano. –La voz de Cato me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace voltear a verlo para encontrarme con que está sonriendo malévolamente haciendo que se revuelva mi estómago. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan cruel?

Al cabo de un rato más de conducir me doy cuenta de que estamos saliendo ya de la ciudad, es obvio que quiere poner el máximo de distancia entre su hermano que ya debe estar como loco buscándome y nosotros y la verdad es que por hoy eso me alegra, porque en el fondo lo último que quiero es verlo luego de todo lo que tuve que presenciar.

La noche avanza y con ella nosotros yéndonos cada vez más lejos del Capitolio, nunca he viajado mucho así que no sabría exactamente donde estamos ahora, ni cuál es el pequeño hotel del camino en el que Cato está aparcando el auto en este preciso instante.

-Vamos a pasar la noche aquí y en la mañana decidiremos hacia donde partir. –Dice indicándonos que lo sigamos hacia la recepción.

-Esto está mal Katniss. –Comenta Prim en un susurro mientras yo trato de ignorarla poniéndome del lado de mi padre.

-¡Ay! –Pone una mueca de dolor al tiempo que me alarmo.

-¿Qué pasa papá? –Digo abrazándolo.

-No es nada hija, no te preocupes.

Sé que miente pero de nuevo no insisto pensando en que una vez estemos instalados en la habitación podré hablar con él sin temor a lo que cierta persona pueda hacernos, pero mis planes se vienen abajo una vez abre su boca de nuevo.

-Aquí tienen –Me entrega una llave- una habitación para ustedes en el segundo piso, –Le da una llave a mi padre- otra para usted en el primer piso cerca de la mía y otra para mí –Se vuelve a los tres al tiempo- Y nada de estar hablando a mis espaldas, ahora todos vamos a descansar porque mañana nos espera un largo camino, saldremos luego del desayuno.

Se dirige a su habitación pero se vuelve un segundo. –Ah y por si no fui claro, no intenten nada porque se van a arrepentir.

Después de su última advertencia tan solo me da tiempo de despedirme de mi padre para luego prácticamente escoltarnos a la habitación y comprobar que nos quedaremos allí. Una vez dentro cierro la puerta con seguro mientras Prim que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo empieza a hablar mientras quita la sabana de su cama.

-A lo mejor nos estamos equivocando al ceder ante sus chantajes –Detiene un segundo su labor mientras yo dándole la espalda la escucho- Es que si se lo hubieras dicho a Peeta…

Tomo asiento en la otra cama para poder quitar mis zapatos. –Prim, estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir.

Mi hermana no dice nada más mientras escucho como se quita el lujoso vestido que traía puesto y yo hago lo mismo, no sin antes contemplar el collar que traigo colgando de mi cuello. Es el mismo de la primera cita, el que Peeta me prestó y que ahora sin querer no podré devolverle y mientras lo tomo en mis manos no puedo evitar recordar el momento en que lo colocó en mí.

Como supuse, por más que lo intenté me fue imposible dormir más de dos horas y bien temprano en la mañana no tuve más remedio que levantarme de la cama e ir a tomar una ducha mientras observaba a Prim aun durmiendo.

Como dijo Cato, mi padre puso en una maleta algunas de nuestras pertenencias lo cual agradezco porque podré vestirme con algo más cómodo, me dirijo a la ducha y me quedo bajo el agua unos 20 minutos tratando de que se lleve un poco de mi desesperación. Al salir Prim aun duerme, así que decido ir a visitar a mi padre a ver si por fin puedo preguntarle lo que le pasó porque algo me dice que Cato le hizo algo para obligarlo a venir con él.

Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hacia donde se duerme mi padre sin importarme siquiera que Cato este tan cerca pero una vez paso cerca de la recepción soy detenida por el encargado.

-Srta. hay correspondencia para usted.

-¿Esta seguro?

-Es usted Katniss Everdeen ¿Verdad?

-Sí, soy yo. –Contesto al tempo que recibo la carta de sus manos y me retiro para poder leerla preguntándome de quien puede ser.

Me acerco a uno de los ventanales del modesto hotel y al abrir el papel siento una punzada de dolor en mi pecho pues reconozco la letra del remitente, es mi padre, por lo cual apresuradamente empiezo a leerla.

 _Hija:_

 _Perdóname por meterte a ti y a tu hermana en tantos problemas, sé que Cato te tiene amenazada con enviarme a la cárcel si tú no accedes a sus pretensiones pero de verdad deseo que no lo hagas. Él es un hombre malo y tú no mereces sufrir por su culpa o por la de nadie y aunque a veces todo parezca perdido estoy seguro de que para todo hay una solución y la tuya tiene nombre propio, Peeta Mellark. No me malentiendas, no te digo que te aproveches de él ni mucho menos, ni que te vendas al mejor postor pero estoy seguro que mi intuición no me engaña y a diferencia de su hermano, él es un hombre bueno que estoy seguro puede ayudarte si se lo pides, confía en él cariño y perdóname por no ser yo quien te defienda de la maldad, sin embargo creo que ya te he dado suficientes dolores de cabeza y por ahora lo mejor para ti será que me mantenga al margen. No pienses que te he desamparado porque me aseguré de que estén bien pues ustedes son mi vida entera, solo confía mi amor y recuerda que aunque no esté contigo te amo inmensamente igual que a Prim. Cuida de ella. Cuídense las dos._

 _Lo lamento._

 _Haymitch._

Las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en mis ojos al tiempo que tomo el papel contra mi pecho ¿Por qué lo hiciste papá? En su carta dice que no me preocupe pero ahora me siento más desesperada que antes porque ahora estamos solas a merced de un desgraciado o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Su voz me traspasa como un rayo haciendo que literalmente me parta en dos.

Al voltear me encuentro con que no ha venido solo sino que Gale lo acompaña, de seguro debe estar muy preocupado por Prim porque veo en su cara muchísima ansiedad, tal vez la misma con que Peeta me está mirando ahora.

Sin mediar palabra me alejo de allí casi corriendo mientras él empieza a perseguirme y acosarme con preguntas que no quiero responder, el temor y otros tantos sentimientos se apoderan de mi impidiendo que las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse salgan de mis ojos y dándome la señal que necesito para alejarme como sea de allí, aunque sea inútil.

-Te estoy hablando, creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.

Trato de no prestarle atención al tiempo que quiero tomar las escaleras pero la visión que encuentro allí me hace temblar las piernas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Un Cato con cara de pocos amigos se pone frente a mí dejándome entre ambos.

-Es más que obvio –Peeta me toma del brazo- Vengo por mi mujer.

Entonces Cato contraataca y toma mi otro brazo. –Katniss ya no quiere vivir contigo. –pero Peeta no se queda atrás y me aprieta fuerte.

–Quiero que me lo diga en mi cara y me explique las razones.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo. –Replica Cato al tiempo que me zafa del agarre de su hermano- Vámonos Katniss.

-¡Suéltala o no respondo! –Peeta agarra el brazo de Cato esta vez y lo detiene en seco haciendo que queden frente a frente y mientras el miedo se apodera de mí.

-¡Ya por favor! –Pido al tiempo que Gale interviene poniéndose frente a Peeta deteniéndolo con sus dos manos.

-Contrólate, es mejor que hablen en un lugar más reservado. –Pero Peeta como puede se escapa de Gale y corre a alcanzar a Cato que estaba empezando a caminar hacia arriba de nuevo pidiéndome que lo acompañara. Lo agarra de su camisa haciéndolo volverse y le propina un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo manda al suelo al instante obligándome a correr.

Me alarmo ante la situación pero Gale se pone a mi lado alejándome de la trifulca mientras me abraza para tranquilizarme, sé que sería una tontería que alguno de los dos interviniera porque lo que empieza con un puñetazo de Peeta luego se convierte en una pelea de iguales en la que ambos se golpean fuertemente, sin embargo, Peeta lleva la delantera y consigue agarrar a Cato por el cuello mientras yo puedo ver que tiene el labio roto.

-¿Es tan difícil aceptar que una mujer te ha dicho que no? –Cato empieza a provocar a su hermano quien muy enojado responde a su demanda al tiempo que vemos como el encargado del hotel se acerca al sitio al parecer llamando a la policía.

-¡Resulta que esa mujer es MI mujer y me dijo que jamás volvería contigo! ahora me debe una explicación ¿No crees?

Pero Cato se queda como detenido en el tiempo con las palabras de Peeta al tiempo que cede su agarre y yo comprendo muy bien la razón, Peeta le está diciendo la verdad. -¿Volvería?

Los ojos de Peeta llenos de furia esta vez tienen un atisbo de satisfacción por haber ganado la partida -Katniss me lo contó todo.

Al oír esas palabras me quedo en mi lugar aun en los brazos de Gale pero no por mucho tiempo pues como puedo me separo de él y corro a mi habitación poniéndole seguro tras de mí.

Al entrar encuentro a Prim en la ventana y alarmada empiezo a hablar sin parar contándole los últimos acontecimientos y el temor que me embarga, ahora entiendo las palabras de mi padre al decir que todo estaría bien y que se había asegurado de ayudarme, estoy segura de que él fue quien llamó a Peeta aunque no se sí tiene razón en pensar que ya no habrá más problemas pues en cambio yo creo que estos recién empiezan para mí.

Al instante escucho golpes en la puerta seguidos de una voz demandante y angustiada. –¡Katniss abre por favor!

Prim me observa al tiempo que se levanta decidida a abrir pero la detengo porque no se bien lo que voy a decirle una vez lo tenga en frente, sin embargo, los golpes en la puerta no se detienen.

-¡Katniss abre, necesito que hablemos!

-No le abras Prim.

-¡Es que si no lo hacemos es capaz de derrumbar la puerta! –Dice mi hermana al tiempo que se levanta en su dirección abriéndole la puerta por la cual ingresa como una fiera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te dije que nos íbamos a divorciar siempre y cuando no volvieras con Cato! –So rostro endurecido me asusta y no me permite pensar bien lo que debo hacer así que estúpidamente opto por mentir.

-Pues estuve pensándolo y cambie de parecer. –Trato de parecer inquebrantable.

-Lo pensaras mejor en la casa así que recojan sus cosas que nos vamos.

-¡No! –Lo detengo aun con la misma expresión.

-¿Tanto lo quieres? –Puedo ver en sus ojos que se siente herido lo cual me hace flaquear solo asintiendo para responder porque no soy capaz de pronunciar una mentira tan grande.

-¡Dile la verdad Katniss! –Una Prim angustiada interviene.

-No

Pero Peeta es más listo y al ver el papel en mis manos me lo arrebata y empieza a leerlo haciendo que su rostro pase del enojo a la frustración. -¿Me pueden explicar qué es esto? –Prim se pone a mi lado mientras él prosigue- Quiero que sepan que si las localicé es porque su padre me llamó para darme la dirección de este lugar y pedirme que viniera a rescatarlas de las manos de ese "Desalmado", esas fueron sus palabras exactas, entonces quieren explícame ¿Por qué su padre dice que debe alejarse para no darles más problemas? Debo suponer que Cato las amenazó con algo que tiene que ver con él.

-Si –Decido confesarle- Dijo que lo enviaría a la cárcel el resto de sus días acusándolo de cualquier delito grave.

-¿Y es que sabe algo de él que pueda serle útil para lograrlo?

-Claro que no, mi papá ha cometido errores pero es un buen hombre, sin embargo, Cato tiene dinero y dijo que de ser necesario compraría a una corte entera para lograr lo que desea.

Peeta se queda observándonos un momento para luego devolverme la carta de mi padre al tiempo que nos habla mucho más calmado. –Tomen sus cosas que nos vamos a casa.

-¿Y mi padre?

-Piensa donde pudo haber ido y lo buscamos.

Es lo último que dice antes de dejarnos solas para empacar. –¿Ya lo ves Katniss? Te dije que Peeta iba a entender.

-Lo sé pero ahora me preocupa lo que vaya a hacer Cato.

Tras terminar de empacar salimos de la habitación donde Peeta y Gale nos esperan. Al ver a mi hermana puedo notar como el amigo de mi esposo sonríe aliviado mientras ella se sonroja y disimuladamente se une a él. Peeta en cambio se pone a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura al tiempo que me pregunta si mi padre conoce a alguien en el distrito 7, cerca de donde estamos en este momento.

-La verdad es que tiene algunos amigos allí pero no estoy segura de sí habrá ido a verlos.

-No te preocupes, sé que volverá a ponerse en contacto con nosotros, ya lo hizo una vez para que yo pudiera encontrarlas y sé que querrá saber de ustedes.

-¿Y si Cato lo denuncia?

-No, no creo que sea tan tonto.

Todos subimos al auto mientras Peeta conduce de vuelta al Capitolio. Prim conversa animadamente con Gale mientras yo guardo silencio no solo por la preocupación que me produce el no saber nada de mi padre sino también porque sé que ahora hay más problemas que antes pues salimos de esa fiesta sin dar explicación alguna a nadie y de seguro ya la familia de Peeta debe saberlo, como si no estuviéramos metidos en bastantes dificultades ya.

El día pasa volando durante el viaje puesto que Peeta tiene que hacer algunas diligencias más antes de que lleguemos al capitolio y para cuando estamos conduciendo por sus calles ya es de noche en Panem.

-¿Qué le diremos a tu familia? –Rompo el silencio porque de verdad me inquieta el asunto.

-No tienen que decirles nada, yo voy a explicarles.

-Va a ser peor que antes y los pocos progresos se van a perder.

-No, nada de eso yo les diré que les avisaron que un pariente de ustedes tuvo un accidente y como no pudieron localizarme a tiempo Cato les hizo el favor de llevarlas a la estación.

-Dudo que lo crean.

-Pues si no lo creen eso no importa.

-¿Y qué diremos porque mi padre no está?

-Que se quedó con tus parientes.

-¿Y luego?

-No lo sé Katniss, por ahora es mejor evitar las habladurías aun cuando ustedes pudieron contarme lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo se lo dije pero ella ni me hizo caso. –Anota Prim desde atrás.

Una vez llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con que absolutamente todos nos están esperando, empezando por la Sra. Effie acompañada de Hazelle y hasta de Annie.

-Qué bueno que las encontraste hijo.

-Buenas noches. –Saludamos Prim y yo.

-Buenas noches –Contesta la madre de Peeta un poco ansiosa- ¿Y el sr. Everdeen?

-El Sr. Haymitch tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de un pariente suyo que enfermó, justo por eso Katniss y su familia se fueron tan de prisa sin siquiera avisar por lo cual Cato se ofreció a llevarlos dado que era una emergencia. –Dice Peeta adelantándose.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Yo si decía que algo debía haber pasado para que salieran de esa manera tan apresurada de la fiesta –Comenta Annie- aunque debieron decirle a alguien, eso fue descortés de su parte.

-Lo siento. –Contesto.

-Ya dejen de abrumarlas. –Agrega Finnick.

-En fin ya váyanse a descansar, hoy fue un día muy largo, pediré que les suban la cena a la habitación. –Agrega Peeta indicándonos a mi hermana y a mí que nos retiremos.

-¿Te veo mañana Prim?

-Está bien. –Contesta mi hermana a Gale quien se despide besando su mejilla ante el asombro de la mayoría.

Luego de despedirnos de todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones pero Prim antes de irse a la suya pasa por la mía porque dice que necesitamos hablar.

-Katniss, debiste decirle todo a Peeta, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos problemas.

-Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo, como sea ya pasó y ahora solo quiero descansar, él tiene razón en decir que hoy fue un día muy largo.

-Pero ustedes deberían hablar, no es bueno que las cosas queden así de mal.

-¿Hablar de qué? Peeta ya tomó la determinación de que vamos a divorciarnos tarde o temprano y por mi bien es mejor que sea más temprano que tarde.

-¿Cómo que se van a divorciar? ¡Peeta está loco por ti!

-Pues lo dudo, en la fiesta lo vi en brazos de esa Delly Cartwrigth y lo escuché decirle que nosotros solo teníamos un acuerdo que pronto terminaría.

-¿En serio lo oíste decir todo eso? Debe ser un malentendido porque Peeta esta…

-Está nada y ahora será mejor que te marches y me dejes descansar. –Le digo mientras abro la puerta de mi habitación y encuentro a Boggs que al parecer iba a tocar.

-Sra. Katniss, él sr. Peeta le manda a pedir que lo acompañe a cenar.

-Gracias Boggs enseguida va. –Contesta mi hermana por mí al mayordomo.

-Está bien Srta. Prim

Al momento que Boggs se retira Prim vuelve a cerrar la puerta y me conduce dentro de la habitación ante mis quejas.

-Yo no dije que aceptaba ir.

-Pues yo lo hice por ti y más vale que te comportes bien.

-¿Has olvidado que papá está desaparecido? Con que ánimos crees que voy a coquetear con él, además esta ese asunto con aquella mujer.

-Katniss, no seas tonta, él es el único que puede ayudarnos a encontrar a papá, así que ponte algo bonito y sonríe. –Dice tomando mi mano mientras me conduce al closet.

Al final me visto con unos jeans y una blusa al estilo camisera que no se sujeta con botones sino con un pequeño lazo detrás, es un poco escotada para mi gusto pero no puse objeción cuando mi hermana la escogió para mi pues tiene razón, Peeta es el único que puede ayudarme a hallar a mi padre antes de que Cato le haga algo.

Cuando ya estoy lista me dirijo a su habitación muy nerviosa, hasta el punto que puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos, la puerta está abierta y en el interior Boggs está terminando de poner la mesa para dos.

-El sr. no tarda –Comenta mientras acaba de encender las velas- Pero por favor siéntese Sra. Katniss ¿Le provoca una copa de vino?

-Muchas gracias Boggs pero prefiero un poco de agua.

-Como guste. –Contesta al tiempo que me sirve un vaso lleno del líquido vital y me lo entrega. Al instante Peeta aparece.

-Discúlpame, estaba hablando con mi madre –Toma una de mis manos- Boggs muchas gracias, eso es todo.

-Para servirle Sr. con permiso.

El mayordomo sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él y dejándome completamente a merced de Peeta y todo lo que tenga para decirme, siento como me tiemblan las piernas pero trato de armarme de valor para aguantar lo que sea que venga.

-¿Quieres sentarte por favor? –Dice al tiempo que se acerca al pequeño comedor.

-No, espero que la plática sea breve.

-Que sea breve o no depende de ti –Se pone cerca de su asiento mientras yo aún no me muevo del mismo lugar- ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-No. –Peeta sonríe y toma la botella en sus manos al tiempo que sirve el líquido en una copa.

-Si todas tus respuestas van a ser no, aquí nos quedaremos hasta mañana. –Toma asiento dándome la espalda por lo cual decido ir hacia la mesa y tomar asiento.

-Es que estoy preocupada por mi padre. –Digo dejando e vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

-Entiendo, si quieres podemos pedirle a la policía que lo busque.

-¡No! ¿Qué tal si Cato lo denunció?

-No, no creo que lo haga, es más, pienso que lo va a guardar como un as bajo la manga para seguirte presionando. –Creo como toma un sorbo de vino.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues sí pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me asusté, entré en pánico pues Cato me dijo que si no nos íbamos esa misma noche al día siguiente mi padre amanecería en la cárcel. –La desesperación empieza a bullir en mi interior.

-¡Pero yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitarlo!–Dice al tiempo que se levanta de su asiento.

-¡Te fui a buscar para irnos antes de que él apareciera! Y ahí estabas muy entretenido con Delly. –La verdad es que tengo ganas de escupirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara pero me contengo porque no quiero tomarme atribuciones que no son mías.

-¿Y eso qué? Delly inventó un pretexto esa noche porque quería pedirme que volviéramos.

-Y supongo que piensas hacerlo una vez que nos divorciemos. –Mis palabras suenan más mordaces de lo que deseaba.

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-Tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras. –Trato de parecer indiferente pero estoy segura que no lo consigo.

-Ah ya veo, porque a mi si me molestaría que tu anduvieras con otro.

¿Qué ha dicho? Es un maldito engreído además de un egoísta ¿Cómo es posible que me diga esas cosas cuando lo he visto con ella de la manera en que lo hice? No sé qué pretende pero no voy a permitir que juegue conmigo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de andar con nadie.

-Con excepción de Cato.

-¡No! –Grito al tiempo que me levanto de la mesa y camino lejos de él pero viene tras de mí.

-No me digas que no pensaste en rehacer tu vida con él al escapar juntos de la fiesta.

-¡Claro que no! Yo lo único que quería era evitar que le hiciera algo a mi padre.

-¿Y luego?

-¡Pues cada uno por su lado, buscar un trabajo y vivir en paz con mi familia!

-Estoy seguro que en el fondo él siempre pensó que volverías a su lado.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y cómo pensabas solucionar el problema entonces?

-No lo sé pero primero lo primero no iba a dejar que le hiciera daño a mi padre, ¡Estoy desesperada, entiéndeme! –Se frota la cabeza mientras yo prosigo- Mi papá ha cometido errores pero siempre fue un padre excepcional que jamás permitió que nos faltara nada y ni que decir de cariño, siempre nos cuidó. –Hago una pausa para respirar porque me siento ahogada- Es un buen hombre Peeta y si en algún momento ha fallado no ha sido su culpa, yo lo quiero y no puedo imaginarme que algo le pase.

Peeta me observa compasivamente guardando silencio y luego de unos segundos que parecen eternos toma mi cintura y me conduce a la mesa.

-Te creo preciosa, te creo y yo también pienso que el sr. Haymitch es una buena persona. –Ambos tomamos asiento- Anda, ahora comamos y ya pensaremos que hacer y te aseguro que si está en problemas lo vamos a ayudar.

-Gracias.

Aunque no tengo apetito hago lo que me dice y una vez hemos terminado la cena le expreso que quisiera irme a mi habitación a descansar pues han sido demasiadas emociones por un día. Al levantarnos toma mi mano y me conduce por la habitación gasta la puerta sin soltarme.

-Peeta.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Te he ocasionado tantos problemas que deberías aborrecerme.

-Bueno, eso es un poco largo de explicar, son muchas cosas –Sigue tomando mi mano mientras con la otra abre la puerta y me aprisiona entre esta y su cuerpo- Pero la principal de ellas es que… –Acerca su rostro a centímetros del mío y yo siento como esa descarga eléctrica que es él me recorre como siempre el cuerpo, como cada vez que esta tan cerca de mí- …Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

-No, no me digas eso. –Dicen mis palabras mientras mi corazón siente otra cosa, tengo miedo de oír lo que me está diciendo pero me da más miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo yo misma al respecto.

-Es la verdad –Dice al tiempo que toma mi rostro con ambas manos y suspira- No quiero engañarte Katniss, he conocido a muchas mujeres pero ninguna es como tú.

Me zafo de su agarre mientras salgo de la habitación. –Eso es porque yo soy pobre y ellas eran finas.

-Bueno, puede que eso tenga algo que ver pero no porque seas pobre sino por lo que significa. –Cuando habla ya está a mi lado- Admiro tu lucha por tu familia, el amor que les tienes… ¿Sabes? –Se aleja un poco de mi hasta llegar cerca de una pintura de su familia que está en la pared- Mi padre era mi héroe pero murió cuando yo aún era niño y aunque mi madre nunca permitió que nos faltara el amor, la relación entre hermanos no ha sido la mejor y lo digo por Cato porque Annie antes era una mujer diferente.

Observo en sus ojos tanta sinceridad que me inspira ternura y mientras lo escucho confesar cosas de su familia detallo una vez más lo hermoso y frágil que parece a veces. –Katniss, yo me muevo en un ambiente distinto al tuyo, lleno de superficialidad y vacío y encontrarme con alguien como tu tal vez, no sé, me conmueve.

Sonrío mientras lo veo directamente a los ojos. -¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste de que crees que te estas enamorando de mí?

Se acerca a mí lentamente sin perder el contacto visual y aunque en mi interior quiero retroceder mis piernas no me obedecen permitiéndole alcanzarme y estar a su merced. Vuelve a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y mientras siento como su aliento roza mi cara cierro los ojos para disfrutar del dulce sabor de él y el vino en cada respiración.

-Tengo unas ansias desesperadas por besarte…

-Tengo miedo. –Abro los ojos al tiempo que trato de alejarme pero él lo impide.

-¿De qué?

Me armo de valor para decir lo que siento y cuando menos lo pienso las palabras están abandonando mi interior para decirle que… -Es que… No quiero ser tu mujer por un rato.

De nuevo toma mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo. –Katniss, nadie sabe cuanto dure una relación, pueden ser meses, años o toda la vida, eso depende de las personas –Deja mi rostro tan súbitamente como lo tomó y me pregunta– ¿Todavía te interesa Cato?

-No, claro que no, ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Y que sientes por mí? –Esa pregunta me deja helada porque no la esperaba pero en realidad es algo que me he estado preguntando frecuentemente.

-Bueno, te has comportado muy bien…

-No, no, no, eso no me interesa. –Acaricia mi mejilla al tiempo que me toma de la cintura con la otra mano y nuestras narices se rozan- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-Sr. ¿Se les ofrece algo más? –La voz del mayordomo que interrumpe el momento me hace sentir muy avergonzada.

-No, Boggs muchas gracias, puedes retirarte. –Le contesta Peeta sin soltar mi cintura.

-Si sr. disculpe, buenas noches.

-Mejor entramos. –Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo solo asiento dejando que nos conduzca a ambos hasta mi habitación.

 **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo otro apartado de esta fascinante historia que me tiene atrapada porque amo escribirla aunque no tenga tanto tiempo para ello. Les cuento que estoy preparando capitulo en la otra para que también lo esperen. Gracias por la paciencia.

 **Johanna.M** : Ya viste como terminó todo esto, una vez una lectora me dijo (No recuerdo si fuiste tú) que en los capítulos pasaba de todo pero eso es porque no me gusta recortarlos aunque amo dejarlos con intrigas… Katniss está más acorralada ahora, ¿Será que Peeta en realidad está enamorándose? Lo que viene en el próximo capítulo esta….

 **Laura** : Tienes razón, todos son unos… Jajajaja dirían los argentinos ¡Unos pelotudos! Pero esto se compone como habrás podido leer.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Hola nena, que bonito lo que dices de tu hija, debe ser hermoso eso de ser madre, te felicito. Con respecto al capítulo jajajajaja ¿Quieres ser un personaje entonces? Tal vez lo haga, oye me has dado una excelente idea, tal vez ponga un concurso para que alguien entre en la historia como personaje.

 **Leihej** : Gracias por la inspiración que me enviaste, creo que dio resultado. Me alegra muchísimo que estés enganchada con la historia pues aunque es basada en una telenovela hay muchas cosas que he debido cambiarle por lo del drama y todo eso. Como sea tienes razón en muchas cosas, los hombres son inestables pero tal vez Peeta haya encontrado a la mujer que le va a poner los pies sobre la tierra. ¡Me encantaron tus comentarios!

 **Alejandracottom:** Claro nena tienes razón, la verdad yo amo mi trabajo y lo hago con todo el amor del mundo pero lo que odio es llenar papeleo, esa es la parte aburrida que me quita tanto tiempo. Como sea, respecto de Prim, no la culpes, aun es como una niña que se ha dejado deslumbrar un poco pero en el fondo es buena y la relación entre esos dos se va a desarrollar lento porque debo empezar por los protagonistas que aún no avanzan mucho… Aunque te cuento que será mejor que te agarres porque en el próximo capítulo….

Un besotototototote a todos y un abrazo inmenso por la espera.

Love youuuuuu

Giselle Jay.


	11. Chapter 11

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en la telenovela "Sortilegio" de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 11**

Decir que estoy nerviosa es quedarme corta. Mis piernas tiemblan mientras el corazón amenaza con salírseme del pecho en cualquier momento. Peeta entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí e impidiéndome encender la luz, lo cual aumenta mi ansiedad.

-Déjala así –Dice aprisionando de nuevo mi cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared haciendo que nuestros alientos se combinen- La oscuridad es cómplice de la intimidad.

Como puedo consigo deshacerme de su aprisionamiento y empiezo a caminar por la habitación con él a mis espaldas, cada uno sin decir una palabra pero sintiendo a cada paso el ambiente cargándose de emociones silenciosas y confusas.

-Esta casa la construyó mi padre con la ilusión de tener una familia numerosa –Observa todo a su alrededor mientras avanza- Pero como verás solo somos Cato, Annie y yo… Unos hermanos muy particulares.

-¿También con ella te llevas mal? –Agrego recostándome a la pared mientras lo escucho hablar detenido en su lugar.

-Bueno, en realidad mi único problema siempre ha sido Cato, me imagino que nunca aceptó que yo fuera su hermano y por eso siempre descargó su coraje en mí, sin embargo, con el tiempo eso me dejó de importar.

Sigo de pie junto a la pared mientras lo observo sentarse en el suelo de la habitación sin dirigirme una mirada y con una nostalgia enorme mientras me cuenta partes de su vida que al parecer si le afectan.

-Aun cuando los demás lo piensen, esta nunca ha sido una verdadera familia, Annie se convirtió en una mujer fría una vez papá murió haciendo que sus relaciones con otros fueran difíciles, ahí tienes a Finnick que es como una especie de rehén en esta casa y aunque la ama sé que un día puede cansarse. Cato y yo por otra parte nos la pasamos todo el tiempo peleando y mi madre mediando entre uno y el otro.

En sus ojos puedo ver dolor y eso hace que sienta compasión por el hombre que tengo frente a mí porque aunque al parecer lo tiene todo eso no le ha alcanzado para ser feliz. Decido acompañarlo sentándome a su lado sobre la alfombra.

-¿No será que la rabia de tu hermano radica en que tu padre te dejó la administración de todo a ti?

-Sí, seguro que su enfado aumentó a raíz de eso pero su rencor viene de atrás.

-¿Y porque tu padre tomó esa decisión?

-No lo sé, mi padre fue un hombre justo, lo que pasa es que Cato siempre fue rebelde, se metía en problemas y a parte no terminó su carrera porque lo expulsaron de la universidad, sin embargo, él es o era el vicepresidente de la constructora, como sea es su decisión trabajar o no, la verdad es que yo tengo la obligación de mantenerlo a la medida de nuestra posición y hasta el día de su muerte. –Su mirada es sombría y triste hasta el punto que por primera vez en la vida no me mira a los ojos haciendo que sienta el impulso desesperado de abrazarlo aunque me contengo.

-Y ahora sucede todo esto del accidente… Me salvé de milagro y me encuentro con que estoy casado con una mujer como tú. –Vuelve sus ojos hacia mí haciéndome sentir intimidada.

-Yo no tengo nada de especial, tienes amigas elegantes y ricas…

-A mí eso no me interesa –Dice al tiempo que toma mi mano atrayéndome hacia él- Lo que me importa es lo que hay aquí adentro. –Acaricia suavemente mi cabeza- Y aquí –Y luego pone su mano en mi pecho justo en el lugar donde mi corazón late a mil.

Un suspiro involuntario sale de mi boca al tiempo que cierro los ojos al sentir su cercanía. El calor que emana su cuerpo no pasa desapercibido para mí y aunque tengo mucho miedo empiezo a abandonarme a mis sentimientos, aquellos que no he sido capaz de reconocer públicamente ni siquiera a mí misma.

-Ahora volvemos a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué sientes por mí? -Sus azules y penetrantes ojos se clavan en mi rostro que de seguro empieza a enrojecerse y como casi todas las veces me quedo sin palabras porque no sé bien que responderle.- Tal vez sea muy tonto al decírtelo pero te estás metiendo en mi interior y esa es toda la verdad.

Sus palabras hacen que las mías se atoren en mi garganta ¿Cómo puedo responder ante todo eso? Dios mío ¡Soy tan tonta! –Bueno yo…

-La verdad por favor. –Sus ojos suplicantes están a la expectativa de mi respuesta.

-Estoy asustada.

-Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste y sé que Cato es…

-No, no, no, no, no es por eso… Tengo miedo –Mi corazón a punto está a punto de estallar mientras mis manos acarician su rostro- …Mucho miedo, de enamorarme de ti.

Peeta suelta un suspiro al tiempo que cerrando sus ojos invita a mis manos a acariciar su rostro y tomando una de ellas besa cada uno de mis dedos con tanta delicadeza que hace que me estremezca. Luego su rostro se pone junto al mío tan cerca que nuestros alientos se confunden pero aún más nuestros corazones cuando suelta esas palabras. –Enamorémonos mi vida.

Y diciendo esto último une sus labios con los míos en un vaivén suave y tormentoso que hace que de inmediato un escalofrío recorra mi columna vertebral logrando que mis temores por lo menos momentáneamente salgan de la habitación.

El beso es tierno y suave pero cargado de emociones que bailan en el interior y se exteriorizan en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis manos se posan en su pecho y de allí lentamente suben hasta su cuello mientras las suyas toman mi rostro firmemente haciendo que no haya nadie más que nosotros y este momento.

Sus hábiles labios trazan cada una mis emociones ocultas mientras su lengua recorre el interior de mi boca haciéndome sentir tan viva como nunca antes. Sin embargo, detiene nuestro beso y me mira mientras su perfecta boca traza una sonrisa contagiosa que no logra distraer lo que en mi interior pienso sobre este instante ¿Podría ser aún mejor? No lo sé, pero lo que si se es que por primera vez en mi vida no siento miedo porque confío plenamente en el hombre que tengo frente a mí y del que siento sin temor a equivocarme que me estoy enamorando como una tonta.

Y allí está frente a mí, el hombre más hermoso de todo el mundo, un perfecto ejemplar de masculinidad que al menos parece ser mío momentáneamente. Me observa un poco más mientras sonríe y me hace sonreír con él distrayéndome de su próximo movimiento. Justo el momento en que empieza a quitar su camisa y yo me congelo. Esto está pasando de verdad.

Su pecho medio desnudo es todo un espectáculo imposible de no admirar, sin embargo soy inexperta y me siento un poco anonadada por lo cual torpemente me levanto del suelo tratando de huir de algo que en el fondo deseo, aunque me asuste.

Dándole la espalda quedo de pie frente a la pared sintiendo como se aproxima a mi aun con su camisa cubriéndole solo los brazos. Toma uno de los míos al tiempo que besa mi hombro y luego mi cuello con una suavidad exquisita y a la vez torturante.

Cierro mis ojos escuchando el boom de mi corazón cada vez más fuerte mientras una de sus manos va por el nudo de mi camisa y por fin lo entiendo. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso y nada que quiera en realidad. Estoy perdida. Y rindiéndome ante el dejo que me ponga frente a frente con sus ojos azules al tiempo que mi camisa sale por mis hombros con cada beso que me da.

El contacto de sus labios con mi piel es tan correcto que no me quedan fuerzas para impedirlo y aunque mi estómago está deshecho por la revolución de mariposas en él me permito sentir cada vez un poco más empezando por mis hombros y subiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca que lo desea como nunca he deseado nada en mi vida.

Y me rindo por fin y me hago participe de esto tomando su camisa y acabando de sacarla de sus brazos dejando al descubierto la belleza de su cuerpo. Él sonríe mientras yo siento un poco de vergüenza al ver mi propio cuerpo a la intemperie por lo cual tomo su camisa poniéndola como barrera entre los dos.

Allí de pie en mi habitación empieza una danza suave de labios en la piel de cada uno. Los suyos recorren mis hombros mientras su nariz la acaricia de cuando en cuando al tiempo que los míos tocan su piel no con experticia pero sin con ansiedad. Luego toma mi mano y me conduce a mi cama pero decido ir sola, él se adelanta al tiempo que empieza a desnudar la otra parte de su cuerpo tirando de sus pantalones para que pueda verlo en ropa interior.

La luz está apagada pero la luna al parecer se ha confabulado esta noche con Peeta porque por mi ventana deposita tenues rayos que nos permiten a ambos observarnos y distinguir cada parte de nuestra anatomía expuesta haciendo que sienta un poco de vergüenza. Nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo y jamás he dejado que alguien me vea así.

Luego de haber dejado sus pantalones atrás se acerca a mi muy despacio tomando una de mis manos y besando cada dedo al tiempo que con su otra mano me quita su camisa y luego va por mi sostén haciendo que en un segundo mis pechos estén al descubierto ante él.

Ya no quedan barreras porque ni siquiera el temor hace que me eche para atrás, en cambio siento que necesito todo esto y al momento en que me pone sobre la cama para acabar con el resto de mi ropa y la suya cedo sin objeciones sintiendo cada una de sus caricias multiplicada por un millón.

Sus labios que en definitiva saben lo que hacen se posan una vez más sobre mi piel desnuda quemándome con su contacto no solo por fuera sino también en el interior y con cada lugar que recorren ratifican una vez más que no me equivoco, que esto es lo que quiero porque no hay un hombre en este mundo al que quisiera entregarle todo de mí más que a Peeta Mellark… Solo a él… Solo a ti mi amor… Porque eres tú o nadie.

Y justo en el momento en que mis pensamientos vuelven a ser coherentes su boca se traza un camino que empieza en mi ombligo y baila en mis caderas llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ser haciendo que pierda la razón.

Un rato más y sube hasta mis senos donde traza con su lengua cada contorno, cada montaña y valle y como un volcán en erupción mi corazón estalla en mi pecho mientras millones de emociones me inundan. Luego sus labios encuentran el camino hacia mi boca al tiempo que sus manos recorren una a una mis curvas con suavidad pero todo es una distracción que se acaba por completo al momento en que con cuidado se funde en mi interior haciendo que me sea difícil pensar y que un dolor indescriptiblemente placentero se apodere de mí.

Estando sobre mí se detiene un momento para examinar mi reacción y mientras me ve a los ojos puedo ver las pupilas de los suyos dilatadas por el deseo que demuestra por mí, el mismo que no puedo aplacar por él.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunta con voz aterciopelada aunque jadeante y yo solo puedo asentir- Eres tan infinitamente bella…

Y entonces ocurre. Todo el miedo se va y el dolor se minimiza y se transforma en anhelo y en felicidad. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo beso como nunca lo he hecho antes motivándolo a continuar e instándolo a empezar a balancearse sobre mí. Sus movimientos primero son lentos pero luego aumentan el ritmo a medida que siente que mi cuerpo se acomoda al suyo aceptándolo por completo.

No se describir todo lo que siento pero si sé que es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en toda la vida y que no quiero que termine porque lo que estoy sintiendo por Peeta es grande y no se compara con nada. Sus besos siguen repartiéndose por mi cuello y mi boca mientras las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas sin parar. Es la primera vez desde que lo conocí que lloro por algo distinto que el miedo o las amenazas, esta vez sin poder evitarlo lloro de felicidad, ni siquiera de dolor porque no es nada comparado con todo lo bello que me invade ahora mismo.

Mientras sus dedos me acarician suavemente, los míos se clavan en su espalda por cada uno de sus movimientos, jamás pensé en cómo sería la primera vez que estuviera con alguien pero esto en verdad supera mis expectativas y cuando ya parece ser hora de terminar siento algo aún mejor. Una sensación inexplicable de estar allí y no estarlo al tiempo, algo que se parece a caminar entre nubes sin poner los pies sobre nada, algo como dormir y soñar con la felicidad y despertar sintiéndome de la misma manera una y otra vez.

De un momento a otro los movimientos terminan y ambos tomados de la mano explotamos en sensaciones, lo sé porque lo veo en su rostro y sé que él lo ve en mis ojos. Después se pone a mi lado y me envuelve en sus brazos al tiempo que llena de besos mi rostro.

-Eso fue realmente extraordinario.

-Lo fue. -Es lo último que digo antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despertar en la mañana y recordar cada detalle tan vívidamente es una experiencia única e inmejorable y mucho más al verme aun envuelta en sus fuertes brazos.

-¿Dormiste bien mi amor?

-Sí, muchas gracias ¿Y tú?

-Nunca he dormido mejor.

Me sonrojo ante sus palabras y luego de pasar un rato más en la cama hablando de nosotros, ambos decidimos que es tiempo de levantarnos y empezar el día. Una vez regresa a su habitación tomo una ducha que relaja mi cuerpo dolorido por el esfuerzo de la noche anterior y que me recuerda que ya no soy más una niña pues en sus brazos volé tan lejos como me fue posible convirtiéndome en toda una mujer.

Me pongo ropa cómoda y empiezo a poner mi cabello en una trenza cuando escucho golpes en la puerta.

-Preciosa ¿Estás lista? –Su voz tiene el poder de sobresaltarme y emocionarme al tiempo.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Tu padre llamó.

-¿Que? ¿Cuando? ¿Qué te dijo? –Le digo suplicante al tiempo que me levanto y me encuentro con él de frente.

-Tranquila, él está bien, dijo que regresó a tu casa en el distrito.

-¿Que estamos esperando? Hay que ir por él. –Contesto al tiempo que lo tomo de la mano.

Realmente no tardamos mucho en salir pues el chofer tiene lista su camioneta rápidamente y una vez emprendemos el camino a mi casa siento que por fin mi situación está empezando a cambiar, sin embargo me siento ansiosa al no haber hablado antes con mi padre y comprobar que en verdad está bien.

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien?

-Cuando hablamos me lo parecía pero si quieres puedes llamarlo. –Dice entregándome su celular el cual decido no aceptar porque en verdad me veo paranoica.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Ten paciencia nena ya casi llegamos y podrás comprobar por ti misma que allí está tu padre.

Trato de calmarme durante el viaje porque creo que en verdad estoy exagerando, sin embargo, las repetidas muestras de afecto de Peeta quien me tiene abrazada y me besa cada que puede tampoco me ayudan y no porque me desagraden sino porque me siento un poco apenada con el conductor.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza Peeta.

-¿De qué mi amor? No te apures –Sonríe mientras acaricia mi mejilla- Es normal que dos recién casados se demuestren su afecto.

-Pero tú y yo no… -No puedo terminar la frase porque Peeta se apodera de mis labios una vez más.

-Tu y yo –Dice señalándonos a ambos- Ya somos marido y mujer. -Suelto un suspiro mientras bajo la mirada- Ya se lo que estás pensando pero mejor luego hablamos de eso ¿Te parece?

Al cabo de un rato arribamos al distrito y de ahí vamos directo a mi casa y una vez nos hemos bajado de la camioneta Peeta le pide al conductor que aparte una habitación en el mejor hotel de aquí, cosa que me parece innecesaria porque en verdad quiero quedarme en mi casa y hablar con mi padre largo y tendido, sin embargo, aunque trato de oponerme Peeta no me hace caso.

-Mi cielo, no tiene caso que molestemos a tu padre, además vamos a estar más cómodos en el hotel. –Dice coquetamente al tiempo que me aprisiona en sus brazos y deposita en mi mejilla pequeños besos.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó con lo del divorcio?

Peeta sonríe y yo me sonrojo. -¿Después de lo de anoche todavía te quieres divorciar? -Ambos reímos y él continua- Estas hiriendo profundamente mi orgullo masculino mi amor.

Sus palabras me causan mucha simpatía y con toda la ternura del mundo lo beso al tiempo que pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello aun sonriendo. –Tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

-Bueno, me parece justo.

Una vez dejamos el coqueteo de lado abro la puerta de mi casa para encontrar que está muy silenciosa, sin embargo, en la cocina hay luz, lo cual me permite deducir que mi padre efectivamente está aquí.

-¿Papá?

Lo llamo sin conseguir respuesta y una vez estoy en la cocina me encuentro con la visión más aterradora del mundo. Mi padre esta tendido en el piso inconsciente y con golpes por todos lados. Rápidamente me acerco a él y con los nervios de punta trato de hacerlo reaccionar al tiempo que siento a Peeta en mi espalda.

-¡Papá! –No responde y eso me pone cada vez más mal haciendo que las lágrimas empiecen a caer por mis mejillas- ¿Papi qué te pasó? –Lo muevo sutilmente pero no responde.

-Mi cielo, no lo muevas porque puede tener lesiones internas, hay que llamar a una ambulancia.

-Sí, cerca de la mesa del teléfono hay una guía. –Le contesto mientras abrazo a mi padre que tiene su cara totalmente cubierta de sangre.

-Papi, respóndeme ¿Quién te hizo esto?

De repente mi padre empieza a reaccionar y como puede abre uno de sus ojos al tiempo que veo como las lágrimas caen por su rostro.

-¿Estás bien hija?

-Si papá, Peeta fue por nosotras.

-Yo lo sabía, ese muchacho te quiere mucho. –Veo que le cuesta muchísimo hablar y a mí también por los sollozos.

-Papá por favor dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Eso no importa, solo me alegra… Me alegra que estés bien.

-¡Ay papi! –Acaricio su cabello con una mano mientras con la otra sostengo la suya.

-Hija lo lamento mucho.

-No digas eso, gracias a ti estamos bien pero ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Te lo expliqué en la carta.

-Sí pero no debiste hacer eso, ¡No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos! –Estoy muy exaltada y nerviosa.

-Lo lamento cariño.

La ambulancia no tarda mucho en llegar y una vez estamos en el centro médico del distrito Peeta se hace cargo de todo porque yo estoy descolocada. A mi padre lo entran a una sala donde no podemos acceder y una vez eso pasa la espera angustiante empieza y dura horas y horas.

Ya casi entrada la noche Peeta decide ir por un café para ambos mientras yo me mantengo de aquí para allá caminando en un solo punto como una condenada a muerte.

-¿Alguna noticia? –Dice entregándome una taza con café humeante.

-Aun nada. –Y precisamente cuando digo esto aparece el médico que lo está atendiendo- Dr. ¿Cómo está mi papá?

-Afortunadamente no tiene lesiones internas pero está bastante golpeado.

-¿Dice que lo golpearon? –Pregunta Peeta muy serio.

-Bueno, él dice que no, que se cayó pero por el tipo de lesiones que presenta yo tengo mis dudas.

-¿Un asalto?

-No lo sé, tal vez pero su problema principal es en una rodilla, parece una lesión de hace muchos años.

-Sí, tiene usted razón. –Contesto por fin.

-Es evidente que no hizo ninguna terapia.

-En realidad no.

-Bueno, con su permiso yo me retiro y les sugiero que ustedes vayan a descansar, mañana lo daré de alta y podrán llevarlo a casa.

-Muchas gracias Dr.

-Para servirles.

Una vez el Dr. se retira Peeta se dirige a mí. -¿Nos vamos?

-Yo prefiero quedarme.

-Bueno, entonces me quedo contigo.

-No, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento, bastante has hecho por nosotros.

-No digas eso, yo estaré siempre para ti. –Sus palabras son reconfortantes en este momento- Pero Katniss ¿Qué crees que pudo haberle pasado a tu padre?

-La verdad no tengo idea pero algo me dice que Cato puede tener mucho que ver. –Le comento.

-Lo mismo pensé.

Luego de un rato más me permiten ver a mi padre con quien no consigo hablar porque al parecer le han administrado unos fuertes sedantes que lo han puesto a dormir, lo cual me tranquiliza de momento, no obstante, hay algo bueno en todo esto y es poder descubrir el lado humano de Peeta que no me ha dejado sola ni un momento.

-Vamos a la cafetería a comer algo mi cielo, te ves un poco pálida.

-Está bien. -Acepto mientras él me toma de la mano y ambos nos conducimos al lugar donde ordenamos algo sencillo.

-Preciosa, deberíamos ir a descansar un rato.

-No Peeta, ve tú, en verdad quiero quedarme para estar al pendiente de mi padre.

-¡Que terca eres! Y hablando de terquedad, espero que no pongas trabas mañana que regresemos al Capitolio, estoy seguro de que tu padre estará mejor cuidado allá.

-Ay Peeta, en verdad te agradezco tu amabilidad pero no pienso que sea buena idea volver a tu casa, además no es adecuado vivir a tus expensas y mucho menos cargarte la responsabilidad de mantener a mi padre.

-¿Y de qué piensan vivir?

-Bueno pues recuperaré mi antiguo empleo.

-¿Ah sí? Pero eres mi mujer. –Dice sonriendo.

-No soy tu mujer.

-Claro que sí, ya eres mi mujer. –Bajo la mirada al tiempo que me sonrojo- Ay nena, querías hablar sobre lo de anoche ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué no hablamos entonces?

-Pienso que no debió suceder.

-Pero sucedió y… Me alegra profundamente. –Mantiene la misma expresión.

-Porque te saliste con la tuya. –Le digo acusadoramente.

-Katniss –Toma mis manos al tiempo que se acerca a mí- Si lo único que me hubiera importado fuera eso, ahora mismo no estaría aquí contigo en este hospital esperando a que tu padre se sienta mejor para regresarlo al Capitolio con nosotros.

-Lo que pasa es que… Eres muy bueno…. –Esquivo su mirada.

-No, no se trata de bondad mi cielo –Toma mi rostro para hacer que vuelva a verlo- Se trata de comprensión y de afecto.

-¿Cómo puedes sentir eso por alguien que de repente se metió en tu vida causándote un montón de problemas?

-No lo sé y tampoco me lo cuestiono, solo sucedió. –Pone una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pero no puedes…

-¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón.

-Es que… No me lo creo.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-No tienes que hacer nada más de lo que ya has hecho, en realidad soy yo la del problema. –Vuelvo a desviar mi mirada al tiempo que lo escucho suspirar.

-¿Y crees que ese problema pueda eliminarse con unos cuantos besos? Se acerca a mí y suavemente toma mis labios aunque no me impide seguir hablando.

-Los besos te pueden confundir pero no borran…

-Pero de todos modos ayudan mucho. –Termina por callarme con un beso apasionado que termina en un abrazo fuerte- Mi vida ¿Por qué no nos vamos al hotel?

-Peeta...

-¿Qué? Solo un rato, descansamos, nos damos un baño… Además ya oíste al médico, tu padre está bien y dejaré a Castor al pendiente para que nos avise cualquier cosa que pase y te prometo que estaremos aquí en 5 minutos.

Pone una cara tan tierna que me es imposible ignorarlo y sin embargo no contesto nada pero él no se da por vencido. –Vamos. –Me besa una vez más- Anda por favor ¿Si?

-Está bien. –Digo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, voy a preguntar cómo sigue tu papá y luego nos vamos.

Se levanta dejándome con el corazón latiendo fuertemente porque estoy segura de saber cuál es su insistencia por irnos a descansar y una vez regresa y tomamos un taxi al hotel los escalofríos empiezan a bajar por mi columna.

Ya en el lugar empieza a besarme tan solo luego de haber entrado por la puerta de la habitación y una vez más empieza a liberarme de cada una de mis prendas. La primera vez fue difícil no sentirme avergonzada pero aunque aún me queda algo de pudor esta vez soy mucho más cooperadora mientras cubre con besos mis labios y mi cuello.

-Preciosa ¿Porque estás tan nerviosa?

-Porque pienso que esto es un sueño.

-No, no es un sueño, es nuestra realidad.

Y diciendo esto vuelve a besarme llenando con sus labios cada espacio de mis hombros mientras con sus manos acaricia mi cabello y me libera de mi sostén para besar mi espalda y volver a encontrarse con mis labios.

-Te amo Katniss. –Dice al tiempo que detiene el beso y de paso mi corazón acunando mi rostro mientras sus ojos brillan extraordinariamente- Te amo. –Repite.

Y sin pensarlo o mejor sin dudarlo un instante yo le digo lo que tal vez ha querido escuchar hace mucho y que hasta ahora me atrevo a aceptar. –Yo también te amo…

Me besa en los labios con más fervor y luego se transporta a mi cuello mientras me da chance de seguir expresando lo que viene que es lo que más temor me causa. –Pero, pero sentir estas cosas tan de repente, tan rápido me da miedo. –Me encuentro con su rostro al tiempo que lo veo agacharse para tomarme entre sus brazos llevándome hasta la cama mientras continúa besándome.

-Así empieza todo mi amor, un hombre y una mujer solo se miran y de repente algo cambia entre ellos… -Se pone sobre mí acariciándome y besándome sin cesar.

-¿Y si es pasajero?

-Solo depende de nosotros que no lo sea.

Y solo bastan esas palabras para hacer que mi corazón se ponga en sintonía con el momento y me permita abandonarme a la sensación de ser suya, solamente suya una noche más.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola! La verdad me siento satisfecha de este capítulo porque sé que es algo que todos estábamos esperando, no solo por la pasión que se han profesado sino por los sentimiento que han salido a flote, aquí lo dejo para que puedan juzgarlo.

 **Johanna.M** : Me encantan tus comentarios en definitiva y pues como en la mayoría de capítulos aquí pasaron muchas cosas. La verdad es que lo hago de esta forma porque la historia es un poco extensa y aunque la he manejado a mi antojo (Por ello digo que no es un adaptación exactamente sino que me baso en ella) aun así hay mucho por contar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo porque me esmeré muchísimo en escribirlo.

 **Laura:** ¡Pues creo que has debido sacar el champagne porque lo hizo! por fin le confesó lo que siente por él y lo que es más importante, se lo reconoció a sí misma.

 **Alejandracottom:** Yo también amo mi trabajo pero el papeleo que hago es innecesario porque sé de buena fuente que no lo utilizan como se supone que debieran, quiero decir, ¡Ni lo leen! Como sea lo que más disfruto de mi trabajo es el contacto con las personas y todo lo que puedes aprender de ellas, me deja maravillosas experiencias. Con respecto al comentario, al parecer la interrupción de Boggs fue necesaria porque eso los hizo caer en cuenta de que no pueden andar intimando por ahí, no hay nada como la habitación. Qué bueno que quedaste picada porque considero que este capítulo fue muy entretenido.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Jajajaja pues creo que esto esclarece muchas cosas. Me causo muchísima gracia lo de "cuerpo-matick" porque lo que pasó entre esos dos fue puro y físico amor, aunque tenga que pasar por muchísimas pruebas.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Gracias por todos tus comentarios, definitivamente ya te extrañaba pues sabes que eres la causante de todo esto amiga. Las cosas como ves cada rato se ponen mejores y espero que sigas en sintonía de esta bonita historia hecha con cariño para ti.

¡A todos mil gracias por seguir conmigo!

Un abrazo de oso.

Giselle Jay.


	12. Chapter 12

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en "Sortilegio", la idea de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 12**

Lo primero en lo que puedo pensar una vez amanece es en mi padre pues a pesar de sentirme maravillosamente cómoda y protegida en los brazos que me rodean, es difícil olvidar cual fue la razón que nos trajo al distrito, así que una vez Peeta se despierta le pido que nos apresuremos a volver al hospital.

Una vez allí puedo ver que mi padre está despierto y me parte el alma ver su rostro lleno de moretones y magulladuras, sin embargo, esto es mucho mejor que la idea de haber podido perderlo para siempre por culpa de un desadaptado que se empeña en hacerme la vida de cuadritos.

-¿Cómo estas papá?

-Bien cariño. –Trata de sonreír.

-Cuando te vi tirado en el piso sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo. –Le digo sentándome a un lado de su cama.

-Lo lamento hija, me apena haberte hecho pasar por todo esto. –Toma mi mano y la aprieta débilmente- Y también a usted. –Dice viendo a Peeta.

-No se preocupe por eso Sr. Everdeen. –Peeta se acerca a mi padre- Ahora lo realmente importante es saber quién le hizo esto para denunciarlo ante las autoridades.

De inmediato veo como mi padre se tensa ante la mención de Peeta lo cual me hace sospechar que nuestras conjeturas son ciertas: Todo esto es obra de Cato.

-Papá, necesito que me digas la verdad. –Lo miro a los ojos- ¿Fue Cato quien te hizo esto? -Puedo ver la duda en ellos y esa es la confirmación que necesitaba.

-Sr. Everdeen, es importante que nos lo diga.

-Es que, no es algo que recuerde muy bien.

-Papá…

-Está bien hija –Trata de acomodarse mejor en la cama para no tener que hablar demasiado fuerte- Los hombres que me golpearon me dieron un mensaje –Mi padre pasa su mirada de Peeta a mí- Dijeron que el Sr. Mellark no iba a tolerar estupideces y que…

-¿Que? –La impaciencia me consume.

-Que si no me quedaba callado iba a acusarme de comerciante de armas y de drogas.

-¿Como? –Me da horror ver lo que el maldito de Cato le está haciendo a mi familia y todo por mi culpa.

-¿Y eso es cierto? –Pregunta Peeta muy serio mientras clava sus ojos en los míos.

-¡No, claro que no! –Le dice mi padre con angustia- se lo puedo jurar pero dijo que podía reunir las pruebas que fueran necesarias para hundirme.

-¡Ese bastardo! –Exclama Peeta molesto.

-Sr. Peeta lo mejor es que dejemos esto así.

-¡No puedo creer que se atreva a tanto el malnacido!

-Peeta, es mejor que te calmes, no sacamos nada con ponernos mal por su culpa. –Le digo acercándome a él.

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, tenlo por seguro.

Peeta sigue renegando un poco más siendo interrumpido por el médico que viene a revisar a mi padre para darnos la buena noticia de que le darán de alta de inmediato pues los golpes después de todo no fueron tan graves.

Al terminar de firmar los papeles y pagar la cuenta del hospital nos dirigimos al hotel a recoger nuestras pertenencias para iniciar el camino de vuelta al Capitolio. Peeta le insistió a mi padre que se regresara con nosotros, lo cual me hizo bastante feliz pues así podre asegurarme de que mi padre estará bien cuidado y resguardado de cualquier otro mal que Cato pudiera hacerle aun cuando vayamos a estar todos bajo el mismo techo.

Peeta se ubica en el asiento al lado del conductor dejándome a mí atrás junto a mi padre, no obstante una vez se ha ubicado voltea a verme y toma mi mano para luego sonreírme de la manera más tierna posible.

-No tengo como agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí. –Le dice mi padre.

-No se preocupe por eso, ahora lo único que debe importarle es su total recuperación.

Peeta es todo menos aquello que había imaginado pues en muy poco tiempo se ha convertido no solo en un salvador para mi sino también en el hombre que se ha adueñado lentamente de todo mi ser. Su sonrisa y su mirada me dan tanta paz que es casi imposible sentirme desamparada, creo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo puedo respirar tranquila y todo es obra suya.

-¿Podría hablarle a mi hermana para contarle que vamos para allá?

-Claro mi amor. –Contesta marcando de inmediato en su celular el número de su casa- Boggs, mi esposa desea hablar con su hermana- Gracias. –Le escucho decir.

Al instante me entrega el teléfono y en un segundo estoy comunicada con Prim.

-¿Katniss?

-Ya vamos de regreso Prim y llevamos con nosotros a papá. –Le digo sonriendo de alegría al instante que la oigo suspirar aliviada al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Gracias a Dios! –La escucho reír- ¿Dónde estaba?

-En casa, pero ya luego te contaremos los detalles.

-Ok, aquí los espero.

Una vez cuelgo le regreso el teléfono a Peeta quien vuelve a sonreírme. El resto del camino se me hace corto porque ya estoy tranquila pero sobre todo completa, mi familia está conmigo y Peeta también.

Una vez en casa Prim es la primera en recibirnos anunciando que ya hemos llegado. Acto seguido aparecen Boggs, Hazelle y la Sra. Effie quien con gesto descompuesto por la preocupación se une a nosotros para expresar su indignación por lo sucedido.

-Papito ¿Qué te pasó? –Prim empieza a llorar al tiempo que abraza a mi padre.

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien.

-Tenía mucho miedo.

-Ya, mi cielo. –Pronuncia mi padre tratando de hacerla calmar.

En ese instante se acercan el resto de personas y noto de inmediato en la madre de Peeta una oleada de angustia reflejada en sus ojos y en sus palabras casi atacadas.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Trataron de robarlo madre. –Anuncia Peeta antes de darnos tiempo de decir cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Pero ya se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias por su preocupación.

-Pero pase, necesita recostarse. –Le dice indicándonos a todos que entremos a la casa.

-Boggs, necesito que veas que en la habitación del Sr. Everdeen no falte nada –Indica Peeta- Ah y contrata una enfermera.

-Enseguida señor.

-Yo acompaño a mi padre. –Me apresuro a decir.

-No, mi amor deja que vaya tu hermana. –Dirige su mirada hacia ella- Prim, ve tú con él por favor.

-Yo voy con ellos por si necesitan algo. –Anuncia la madre de Peeta.

-Los acompaño. –Termina Hazelle, haciendo que todos nos dejen solos.

Peeta se acerca a mí y toma mi mano para conducirme a la habitación. -¿Vamos?

Asiento y lo sigo escaleras arriba donde recibo con satisfacción su abrazo hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación la cual amablemente abre para mí. Hace unos días me hubiera sentido fuera de sitio pero ahora siento que este lugar también es mío.

Estoy muerto. –Anuncia al tiempo que me abraza por detrás besando mi oreja y terminando por levantarme en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? –Le pregunto sonriendo mientras me tumba en la cama suavemente poniéndose a mi lado.

-Quiero que descansemos un rato.

-Pero supongo que tu madre querrá preguntarte detalles de lo que pasó.

-Mi madre puede esperar unas horas. –Dice al tiempo que empieza a quitarme los zapatos.

-Peeta… -Le digo aun con la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Mi amor, no digas nada –Besa uno de mis pies- No pienses nada, es necesario que descansemos un rato –Empieza a masajearme- Han sido muchas emociones en pocas horas.

Una vez termina el ritual me envuelve de nuevo en sus brazos y empieza a besarme suavemente para luego acomodarnos en la enorme cama y simplemente dormir. No obstante, mientras Peeta cierra sus ojos yo aprovecho para contemplar su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas y sus labios haciendo que sonría y que bese mis dedos antes de acomodarme en su pecho y unírmele en un sueño profundo del que solo quiero despertar junto a él.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que vuelvo a la realidad y sin embargo puedo saber que estoy allí gracias a unos suaves labios que me traen de regreso. Cuando abro mis ojos lo primero que veo son dos mareas de azul profundo que me observan mientras sonríen haciéndome sonreír también.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? –Le pregunto con picardía.

-No, pero estas conmigo en nuestra cama, como debe ser. –Acerca su rostro al mío y vuelve a besarme mientras yo suspiro.

-¿Qué nos pasó? –Le pregunto acariciándole el rostro- No me considero una mujer fácil pero no entiendo qué me sucede contigo.

Peeta suspira mirándome fijamente –A mí me gustaría saber ¿Qué te paso con Cato?

Y de esa manera Peeta Mellark envía todo al diablo.

-¿Celos? –Pregunto al tiempo que me siento sobre la cama.

-Terribles. –Dice sentándose también pero decido contestarle con la verdad.

-Sentí que me había enamorado de él.

-Vaya –Pronuncia frunciendo el ceño- Te enamoras muy fácilmente. Anoche dijiste que me amabas.

-Y por lo visto fue la peor equivocación que pude haber cometido. –La ira empieza a crecer en mi interior mientras me levanto abruptamente de la cama ¿Cómo es posible que sea un especialista en arruinar momentos?- ¡Me doy cuenta que perdí mi tiempo porque no me crees nada! –Empiezo a levantar la voz- ¿Cómo piensas que yo hubiera podido seguir enamorada de alguien que me engañó de esa manera, que me utilizó a su antojo? No me conoces nada Peeta Mellark.

Trato de calmarme pero me es imposible y más porque no dice nada.

-¡A lo mejor tú también me estás utilizando para darle en la cabeza a Cato! ¿Pero sabes qué? –Lo encaro- ¡No me voy a prestar para tus juegos! –Concluyo al tiempo que emprendo la huida.

-¡Espera, espera! –Peeta se levanta rápidamente y me toma del brazo- Solo quiero que sigamos hablando, por favor.

Lo aparto de mí con ambas manos. –Yo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros pero esto no va a funcionar… Tu familia no me acepta y tú –Me separo aún más de él- no haces más que dudar de mí –Vuelvo a encararlo- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Peeta reduce la distancia y tira suavemente de mí hasta abrazarme. –Ya mi amor –Acaricia mi rostro aun cuando sigo muy enojada- Lo que quise decir es que hasta hace poco estabas enamorada de Cato y luego te desilusionaste por lo del engaño pero cuando pasó lo de tu padre preferiste confiar en él y no en mí.

-¡Ya te dije que me amenazó!

-Pero igual debiste decírmelo.

-Me dio miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza y mandara a mi padre a la cárcel. –Me indica que nos sentemos de nuevo sobre la cama y lo sigo.

-Entiendo –Acaricia mi rostro- Sé que quieres mucho a tu familia pero ¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llegar para protegerlos?

-No lo sé.

-¿Te acostarías con él?

-¿Qué? –La ira bulle de nuevo en mi interior-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué clase de persona piensas que soy?

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber!

-¡Pues ahora que lo dices yo también quiero averiguar qué clase de persona eres tú! –Lo encaro una vez más- Porque ya una vez me utilizaron y no pienso volver a permitirlo, seré tonta o ingenua si prefieres pero ¡Me rehúso terminantemente a que otro hombre me engañe! –Y diciendo esto tomo rápidamente mis pertenencias para salir corriendo de esa habitación sin darle tregua de decir algo más.

Al llegar a la mía me encierro allí para luego tomar una ducha con el fin de liberarme de tanta tensión. Tal vez el agua no podrá lavar todas las marcas que Peeta ha dejado en mi cuerpo pero si por lo menos se llevará momentáneamente la decepción que siento al ver que cada vez que nos estamos acercando un poco él se encarga de abrir un enorme abismo entre los dos a cuenta de dudas, celos o inseguridades que amenazan con acabar conmigo.

El agua empieza a bajar por cada una de las partes de mi piel, aquella misma que Peeta recientemente ha recorrido con sus manos y sus labios y me siento arder en ira al entender que es lo suficientemente idiota como para no apreciar que le entregué mi virginidad e incluso tan atrevido para siquiera insinuar que se me ha pasado por la cabeza acostarme con Cato.

Al salir de la ducha me encuentro con Prim golpeando a mi puerta de seguro ávida de información y no me equivoco pues al entrar me ataca con preguntas.

-¿Entonces corrió con todos los gastos?

-Ya te dije que sí. –Le contesto mientras trato de secar mi cabello.

-¡Qué barbaridad! –Dice sentándose frente a mí.

-Igual le pagaremos, aunque tengamos que vender la casa.

-¿Qué? Pensé que te ibas a quedar con él.

-Eso no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Pues no –La encaro- Para empezar, nosotras no pertenecemos a este mundo –Digo señalando a nuestro alrededor- y además… -Suspiro- siento que me estoy enamorando y no quiero que me haga lo mismo que Cato.

-¡No! No digas eso –Toma mis manos- Peeta es diferente, lo sé.

-Y ese es el problema –La miro a los ojos mientras desbordo en ella parte de mis temores- Peeta es bueno y dulce y por demás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Y entonces?

-No confía en mí –Digo con decepción- Sigue pensando que entre Cato y yo puede volver a haber algo, además –Fijo mi mirada más allá de mi hermana- ¿Cómo es posible que diga que me ama después de que traté de engañarlo? No sé si creerle.

-¿Crees que está fingiendo contigo?

-No lo sé y eso me aterra. –Continúo mientras me levanto y empiezo a pasear por la habitación- Los hombres se acuestan con cualquiera… Mienten, fingen… -Vuelvo mis ojos de nuevo a Prim- ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que Cato hizo conmigo? Me aterra pensar que Peeta esté haciendo lo mismo para restregárselo en la cara a su hermano y después termine mandándome al diablo y para ese entonces yo… -Suspiro derrotada- Yo lo voy a tener clavado aquí –Señalo mi pecho- en lo más profundo.

-No Kat –Prim me consuela- Eso no va a pasar, tranquila –Frota mis hombros con suavidad- estoy segura de que Peeta te quiere de verdad. –Mi hermana termina abrazándome y yo me siento un poco mejor.

La noche llega y con ella la incertidumbre. El resto del día no vi más a Peeta porque ninguno de los dos fue capaz de intentar cruzarse con el otro y aunque sé que debo dormir, no lo consigo. Doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama al punto que termino por desesperarme, sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que decido que dormiré a como dé lugar unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sobresaltan.

-¿Quién? –Pregunto con temor de que pueda ser Cato.

-Peeta. –Contesta con voz suave y de inmediato me levanto a abrirle- Perdona que te moleste a esta hora pero necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Para cuándo esperas tu periodo?

-¿Que? –La pregunta me incomoda y trato de evadirla sin éxito- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Las dos veces que hicimos el amor no nos protegimos así que necesito saber si estas embarazada.

-Lo espero para estos días y no, no estoy embarazada. –Le contesto un poco molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo sé y ya.

-Pues eso lo veremos.

-Además ¿Qué diferencia hace? –Lo encaro- Si lo estoy puedo manejarlo sola.

-No pienso permitir que un hijo mío esté por ahí desamparado.

-Ah ¿Entonces es solo eso? –Contesto más molesta aun.

-No –Suspira cansadamente mientras se acerca a mí- Lo lamento, perdona que sea un idiota –Me abraza inhalando el aroma de mi cabello- Solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato, creo que me excedí.

-¿Crees? –Le digo sarcástica.

-Lo hice, lo lamento pero hay muchas cosas que no andan bien. –Puedo sentir que está triste y agotado.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Me deshago del abrazo para encontrarme con sus ojos.

-Cato va a impugnar el testamento de mi padre.

-¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

-Que quiere revocar su decisión de dejarme como administrador de todo y sé que si llegara a conseguirlo, todo por lo que mi padre y yo hemos trabajado se ira al diablo. –Concluye con voz agotada.

-Lo lamento. –Digo sinceramente acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo sé.

Vuelve sus ojos a mí y puedo ver la tormenta en su interior y siento inmensas ganas de consolarlo y de decirle que estaré ahí para él pero me abstengo pues aunque lo he perdonado aún no se en realidad que es lo que siente por mí.

-Te necesito Katniss, ahora más que nunca. –Agrega abrazándome fuerte.

-Aquí estoy –Digo dibujando sobre su espalda cuando por fin me decido- aun cuando no confíes en mí.

Lo escucho suspirar mientras se aferra aún más a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~.~.~**

 **.~.~**

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mi LARGUISIMA ausencia pues aunque no tenga excusa para ello ya que ustedes han confiado en mí, lamentablemente tengo que decirles que me ha faltado inspiración para escribir pues aunque para esta historia ya está planteada la idea yo soy quien debe hacerla, lo que no es igual que adaptar pues se supone que el escrito ya está hecho. En fin, aunque este capítulo no ha traído grandes emociones como quizás desearían por lo menos saben que sigo viva e intentando escribir para ustedes, no ha sido fácil pero prometo seguir en pie de lucha aunque tarde.

¡Por otra parte, el capítulo de la otra historia ya casi está listo! Espérenlo para estos días.

 **Laura** : Regresé… Lo sé, fueron años de ausencia XD… Y si, Cato es un maldito, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Será que Peeta está fingiendo lo que siente por Kat?

 **ANA KAREN MELLARK** : Ana lo lamento amiga, este fic es para ti y me he mantenido tan en otro mundo que no me salía nada pero aquí está el capítulo y ahora mismo el de la otra historia que tanto te gusta. Amé el capítulo anterior y no me dormí en los laureles, hay que decir que la relación de estos dos todavía tiene cosas que superar.

 **Alejandracottom** : El anterior fue uno de mis capítulos favoritos por el derroche de sentimientos. Gracias por tu apreciación y desde ya te digo que Cato prepara una buena. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados.

 **shakty Mellark Everdeen** : Hola! Tarde pero llegó.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Adri, yo bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal la celebración del día de los muertos? ¡Eso me intriga un montón! Espero que no te hayas desesperado…

Un abrazo, un beso, una disculpa, un los quiero mucho….

Giselle Jay.


	13. Chapter 13

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Historia basada en "Sortilegio", idea de María Zarattini con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 13**

Peeta y yo decidimos pasar la noche por separado luego de lo tensa de la situación y eso fue algo que en definitiva agradecí porque el tiempo que estuve sola me sirvió para pensar en muchas cosas que pueden significar mi futuro y el de mi familia.

Cuando ya es de mañana me levanto y salgo a caminar por el jardín, donde me encuentro con una visita muy poco grata.

Cato, quien estaba cerca del lago, al verme se dirige a mí y me toma bruscamente por el brazo, obligándome a ir con él cerca de un árbol para que lo escuche. Este hombre cada vez me asquea más pero aun así no dejo de sentir miedo.

—Así que trajeron al viejo de vuelta —Me mira muy serio.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto nerviosa mientras me zafo de su agarre.

—Que escuches algo —dice al tiempo que pone a sonar una grabación que tiene en su teléfono celular.

 _Yo mismo le entregué al señor Haymitch Everdeen por encargo de una persona muy importante, 10 pistolas calibre 22 y un resto de mercancía estupefaciente para comercializar…_

Me horroriza lo que estoy escuchando y no puedo ni siquiera terminar de oírlo antes de querer matar a Cato.

—¿Por qué quieres ensañarte con un pobre viejo? —le pregunto tratando de contener las lágrimas de frustración que amenazan con salir— ¿Qué no te bastó con lastimarlo físicamente? —lo encaro— Sé que fuiste tú.

Se acerca a mi rostro y con desprecio escupe las palabras —Pruébalo —se aleja dándome la espalda y se devuelve a mirarme— además, a mi tu padre no me importa —me encara— ¡Me importas tú!

—Pues a mí no me interesa, así que ¡Olvídalo!

—No chiquita, estas equivocada —sonríe de manera malévola— no está en mis planes el que Peeta se quede contigo, así que…

—¡Yo no me voy a quedar con él! —le grito y siento un poco de dolor al pronunciar lo siguiente que digo— nos vamos a divorciar.

—¿Cuándo?

—No sé y aunque lo supiera —lo encaro— no te lo diría.

—Ten cuidado Katniss —su mirada es aterradora— porque me estoy cansando de este juego y ya sabes lo que puede pasarle a tu padre si no te comportas bien…

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —le vuelvo a gritar.

—Algo muy simple —sonríe— quiero que le digas que esperas un hijo mío.

—¿Acaso te volviste loco?

—Ya sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le grito al tiempo que lo empujo y tomo de su mano el teléfono donde tiene la grabación antes de correr hacia la casa.

—¡Ven aquí!

Creo que corre tras de mí pero yo no volteo y justo cuando alcanzo las escaleras tropiezo cayendo de rodillas y topándome con la mirada contrariada de Peeta, que acaba de salir de la casa precisamente ahora.

Me levanto aterrada ante sus ojos escrutadores, mientras intento esconder el celular en mi bolsillo y trato de disimular tanto como puedo, aunque el temblor en mi voz me delata.

—Hola Peeta ¿Ya desayunaste?

—No tengo hambre —contesta serio y mirándome con sospecha.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunto pero me deja con la palabra en la boca, cuando vuelve a la casa, no dejándome más remedio que seguirlo— Peeta, necesito hablar contigo.

Al entrar a casa Boggs lo recibe, mientras yo relegada trato de alcanzarlo.

—Sr. Peeta ¿Pido que le sirvan el desayuno?

—No Boggs, no tengo apetito —le dice mientras sube las escaleras, dándome a entender que no quiere verme pues apresura su paso y me deja en compañía del mayordomo.

Una vez he quedado de nuevo sola, me dirijo al cuarto de Prim y le cuento absolutamente todo lo que pasó con Cato y de paso pienso en algo más… Si en algún momento tuve la vaga idea de que mi vida podía cambiar y rehacerse al lado de Peeta Mellark, creo que ya todas las esperanzas han quedado abolidas.

—¡Infeliz! —Prim grita enojada— Tienes que contarle a Peeta sobre el mensaje en el celular.

—Pues no creas que no lo pensé pero no pude porque no me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo —me siento y suspiro— creo que me vio con Cato y debe estar pensando lo peor.

—Pero Katniss, debes intentarlo, esto es importante.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —digo frustrada— pero me dejó con la palabra en la boca y ya no pude hacer nada.

—A lo mejor tuvo un problema.

—¿Y crees que lo mejor que yo puedo hacer es darle uno más grande?

—¡Pero es que tú eres su mujer!

—No soy su mujer.

—Si lo eres —Prim se sienta frente a mí— desde el momento en que te acostaste con él, eres su mujer.

Las palabras de mi hermana resuenan en mi cabeza como susurros por el resto del día que paso encerrada en la habitación, evitando confrontar a cualquier persona de la casa y saliendo solamente para ver a mi papá. Peeta no aparece en todo el día y yo evito a toda costa ver a Cato, luego de la amenaza. Mi estadía en esta casa se hace más tortuosa a cada momento o por ello ni siquiera ganas me dan de comer y decido mejor ir a la cama aunque sin mejores resultados que con el apetito.

Una vez recostada y con mi pijama puesta, empiezo a dar vueltas sobre el colchón, tratando de sacar de mi cabeza, los miles de pensamientos que me agobian e intentando encontrarle solución a alguno de los problemas en los que me encuentro, no obstante, unos golpes en mi puerta la sobresaltan, irrumpiendo en lo que sea que estuviera tratando de idear.

—¿Quién?

—Peeta.

Me levanto de inmediato a abrirle, no sin antes sentir mi corazón querer salirse y no sé si de emoción o de temor por lo que venga a decirme.

—Hola. —dice con seriedad.

—Hola.

—Necesito preguntarte algo.

—Te escucho —trato de relajarme, aunque fallo en el intento.

—¿Dónde está el celular que tenías hace rato?

—¿Cuál celular? —pregunto nerviosa pero al parecer Peeta no está para juegos.

—El que te guardaste en el bolsillo cuando te encontré.

Aparto mi mirada de la suya y sabe que miento. —No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Katniss, en este momento no tengo mucha paciencia —dice enojado— o me lo das o lo busco en tu ropa. —se dirige a mi cajón.

De inmediato siento como una sensación de malestar se acomoda en mi estómago y antes de que empiece a buscar, lo saco y se lo entrego —aquí está.

Peeta lo toma, lo revisa y frunce el ceño —Es el celular de Cato —me mira acusadoramente— ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—Hay una grabación…

Peeta rebusca en el aparato y encuentra la grabación que horas atrás escuché, haciendo que vuelva a oírla, mientras yo veo como se deforma su cara.

—Por eso se lo quité.

—¿A qué viene esto? —se acerca aun con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué es lo que te pidió?

—Quiere que diga que estoy esperando un hijo de él.

—¡Infeliz! —Peeta me da la espalda, al tiempo que estrella uno de sus puños en el tocador— aun cuando tengamos la misma sangre ¡Lo voy a matar!

Veo tan enojado a Peeta que me asusta y lo único que se me ocurre es correr y abrazarlo —¡No! ¡No digas cosas como esas!

—¡Pero Katniss, date cuenta! —dice ofuscado, muy cerca de mi rostro

—¡El que no se da cuenta eres tú! —lo suelto para tomar su rostro— ¡Estas cegado por la rabia pero él es tu hermano y no debes ni de pensar esas cosas!

—¡Pero él lo pensó! No olvides que quiso matarme —se separa de mí y me da la espalda mientras yo lo sigo por la habitación.

—Peeta, por favor —vuelve su rostro a mí— tienes una familia.

—¿A esto le llamas familia?

—¡No digas eso! —me acerco a él ofuscada y lo miro a los ojos— ¿Acaso yo no tengo problemas con la mía? ¿Acaso ellos no tienen problemas por mi culpa? ¡Yo fui quien se involucró con Cato y por eso estamos en este lio! Lo mejor será que acabemos con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Se detiene y me mira fijamente —¿Eso quieres?

—No importa lo que yo quiera —un fuerte dolor se acomoda en mi pecho tras cada palabra— debemos hacer lo que sea mejor para todos.

—¿Y crees que esto es lo mejor? —me encara

—Si —el dolor cada vez se acentúa más— soy un estorbo en tu vida, ¿Has visto? Todo esto es por mi culpa

—Si la intención de Cato era matarme, en lugar de escogerte a ti, hubiera escogido a cualquier otra.

—Puede ser pero también está el asunto de mi padre y lo último que quiero es que tu familia tenga que pasar un escándalo por algo que ni siquiera es cierto. —ambos nos sentamos en mi cama mientras las palabras salen de mi boca cada vez más atropelladas— lo mejor será que nosotros nos vayamos lejos…

Se queda viéndome fijamente pero no dice nada, por lo cual me adelanto, casi adivinando su pensamiento. —Por supuesto que te vamos a entregar las escrituras de nuestra casa, te cobras tu dinero y nos das lo que consideres justo.

Sigue sin decir nada y yo hago la última pregunta que me queda —¿Ya están los papeles para lo de la separación de bienes antes del divorcio?

Se levanta y vuelve a darme la espalda —Si, solo faltan nuestras firmas.

Lo sigo guardando mi distancia —¿Ya ves? De ahí lo único que faltaría seria firmar el divorcio.

Quedo justo tras de él, que se voltea una vez he pronunciado la última palabra.

—Pero aún hay un problema. —me mira una vez más.

—¿Cuál?

—Aún no sabemos si estás embarazada.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy!

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

Bajo la mirada mientras trago saliva y trato de tranquilizarme y en ese preciso instante en que tengo la guardia en cero, Peeta se acerca y toma mi rostro.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros? —me mira fijamente y con angustia, mientras sus manos acunan suavemente mi rostro— me dijiste que me amabas ¿O solo fue un arrebato?

Mi mirada se encuentra con la suya y por primera vez en la noche, no siento miedo o vergüenza al hablarle porque en verdad quiero saber algo, necesito saberlo. —¿Y tú que sientes por mí? —siento mis estómago retorcerse y mi corazón querer estallar— ¿Qué tanto hay de cariño y que tanto de obsesión por querer desquitarte de Cato?

—Solo puedo decirte lo mismo que hace un rato… —me acerca a su cuerpo— te necesito Katniss, no me abandones. —me aprisiona fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras yo le devuelvo el abrazo con todas las emociones a flor de piel.

* * *

Cada uno ha vuelto a pasar la noche en su habitación y en la mañana nos topamos, justo cuando parece que Peeta se va al trabajo.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

—No, lo haré en la oficina. —la situación entre nosotros no es hostil pero tampoco tan agradable aunque me da pie para continuar con la conversación que dejamos inconclusa.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?

—Ya te dije que no es tan fácil, hay que esperar porque si estás embarazada la situación cambia.

Resoplo, al tiempo que pongo los ojos en blanco. —No veo porque, yo puedo hacerme cargo.

—Pues yo no pienso permitir que mi hijo viva lejos de mí.

Enojada, digo palabras que tal vez terminan por herirlo —A lo mejor… ni es tuyo. —sin embargo, lejos de la reacción que yo esperaba, su rostro se torna condescendiente.

—Katniss —se acerca— yo creo en lo que me dices y cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez dijiste que fue la primera vez. —hace énfasis en la última parte.

Suspiro derrotada.

—¿Es así?

—Si —contesto con determinación.

—Entonces por lo pronto te quedas.

—Pero Peeta… —lo retengo— me siento mal por estar aquí y no hacer nada, si tan solo me dejaras…

Peeta me mira serio.

—Podrías despachar a la enfermera de mi papá y yo me encargaría de cuidarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Tú tienes que ocuparte de otras cosas.

—¿Cuáles cosas? De la casa se encargan tu madre y Hazelle. —digo frustrada, este hombre me hace perder la paciencia.

—¿Y qué pasó con la escuela de tu hermana? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

—No, pero tampoco tiene caso.

—Se lo prometí Katniss y voy a cumplir —me encara— Por favor ¿Te puedes encargar de eso?

—Si.

Me da la espalda y se dirige a la habitación de Cato, lo cual me hela la sangre.

—¿Le vas a decir del celular?

—Si. —y dicho esto, entra y cierra de un portazo.

* * *

Mi padre descansa sobre el sillón de su habitación cuando entro en ella y al sentir mi presencia se incorpora con cuidado. A pesar de sus heridas, ya se ve mucho mejor.

—Cariño ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupada.

Me acerco a él y me siento a su lado mientras tomo una de sus manos —Ay papá ¿En qué lio nos metí? Por mi culpa te pasó esto a ti y ahora estamos aquí sin poder movernos.

Mi padre aprieta mi mano tratando de reconfortarme de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando era pequeña o cuando algo salía mal.

—Hija, no te aflijas, ya verás que las cosas se solucionarán.

—No veo como, la única solución en realidad sería irnos de aquí.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres? —se voltea y me mira directamente a los ojos— ¿No te dolería dejar todo esto? —sus ojos grises, iguales a los míos son cálidos y me transmiten paz, la única que soy capaz de sentir ahora mismo— y no me refiero a la riqueza o la comodidad sino a Peeta.

—Papá —me arrodillo ante él— ya una vez me enamoré del hombre equivocado y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar porque duele mucho —me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana que da hacia el jardín mientras mi padre me sigue.

—Lo se mi vida, lo entiendo.

En ese instante un automóvil arriba a la casa.

—¿Es tu esposo?

—Sí, es Peeta.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de haber llegado a casa, Peeta da conmigo y me pide que hablemos. A veces siento que se desespera cuando no me tiene a su lado y aunque yo quisiera que su reacción estuviera fundada en que me quiere, sé que lo hace para evitar que me acerque a Cato.

 _¡Como si quisiera hacerlo!_

Cuando estamos solos, me pide que lo acompañe a un viaje que debe hacer a una pequeña aldea cerca de donde tuvo lugar su accidente. Creo que debe ver a alguien allí.

—Es un campesino y al parecer está metido en un problema —sonríe mientras toma mi mano— la verdad no pensé que el reloj que le regalé fuera a causarle tantos inconvenientes, así que lo tengo que sacar de ese lío.

—Si claro pero ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?

—Bueno pues ya sabes que Cato últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en la casa y no quiero dejarte a su acecho.

Lo encaro aunque con serenidad —¿Desconfianza?

—Precaución.

* * *

Ya estamos listos para salir de viaje cuando una visita inesperada llega a casa, haciendo que Peeta baje a saludar.

Es Delly, lo que hace que me hierva la sangre, no obstante, no está sola, un hombre rubio y corpulento la acompaña.

—Mi vida, justo veníamos a saludarte. —Delly toma el rostro de Peeta y lo besa en la mejilla.

—Delly, no esperaba verte por aquí. —contesta Peeta al tiempo que yo me pongo a su lado y él me presenta al recién llegado— Katniss, él es Gloss, un amigo de la familia.

—Gloss, ella es mi esposa Katniss.

El hombre se retira las gafas oscuras y se queda viéndome como si yo fuera una aparición, luego sonríe coquetamente y toma mi mano muy despacio, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

—Mucho gusto —me mira y luego a Peeta— eres un suertudo hermano, tu esposa es lindísima, parece una muñeca.

Peeta sonríe aunque sé que está al tanto del coqueteo del tipo —Gracias, sé que lo soy.

—Es un placer conocerlo. —digo por cortesía.

—¡Vaya! Que formal ¿Te parece mejor si nos tuteamos?

—Si, claro.

El hombre sigue viéndome descaradamente ante la mirada de todos y yo me pregunto por qué Peeta no hace algo, al parecer no es un tipo celoso después de todo y de la única persona que siente celos es precisamente el último hombre con quien yo pensaría en engañarlo.

—¿Y a dónde van? —Delly interrumpe y yo le agradezco que me salve de la incómoda plática con su amigo.

—A atender un asunto fuera de la ciudad pero volvemos mañana.

Todos guardamos silencio y luego Peeta concluye la conversación.

—Bueno, están en su casa.

—Gracias. —contesta coquetamente Delly.

 _¡Bruja!_

* * *

Peeta se pone en cuclillas sobre el terreno árido que al parecer se ha rodado más de una vez, mientras manipula pequeños trozos de vidrio hecho añicos. Estamos casi en el fondo de un barranco, a la orilla de la carretera.

—¿Aquí fue? —le pregunto poniéndome en la misma posición tras de él y con mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

—Si —suspira y empieza a ver alrededor— aquí se vino el tráiler sobre nosotros.

—Pero ¿Cómo pudiste salvarte?

—No lo sé, no lo recuerdo —contesta muy afectado, al parecer esto aún lo lastima— seguramente la puerta se abrió sola con las vueltas del auto al rodar, pues salí expulsado varios metros más adelante y puede que por instinto me haya arrastrado para alejarme del fuego —suspira— no lo sé.

Acaricio sus hombros, mientras acerco mis labios a su oído. —Tuviste suerte.

—Si, lo sé —ambos nos levantamos del suelo pero seguimos en la misma posición— pero un inocente murió y tal vez su esposa también.

—¿Qué hacían en tu auto?

—Eran un matrimonio de campesinos que iban por la vía y me pidieron un aventón. —se voltea y ambos quedamos viéndonos directamente— a él lo había mordido una víbora y yo los iba a llevar a un centro de salud.

—Pobre gente —digo sintiendo verdadero pesar por ellos— pero gracias a Dios tú te salvaste —pongo mis manos sobre su rostro mientras esbozo una tenue sonrisa.

No obstante, Peeta me mira muy serio, al tiempo que agarra mis manos, retirándolas de su rostro pero sin soltarlas. Su expresión no me gusta.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si yo hubiera muerto? —su rostro toma un matiz de severidad y lo que parecer ser enojo— ¿Hubieras aceptado a Cato? ¿Hubieras compartido con él mí dinero?

—¡No! —mi corazón amenaza con explotar ante esa mirada enojada— Peeta, yo no sabía nada… Te lo conté ¿Lo olvidaste?

—Pero estaba la presión mandar a la cárcel a tu padre —sigue sin soltar mis manos y me pongo aún más tensa.

—Sí, ya se —mi mirada trata de esquivar la suya pero él no me lo permite.

—Cuando Cato te contó todo, te espantaste y volviste al distrito —ejerce algo de presión sobre mis manos, no mucha pero si la suficiente para sentir que se está desahogando— ¡Pero luego volviste!

—¡Por la amenaza en contra de mi papá! —trato de zafarme y no lo consigo.

—De acuerdo, pero una vez de regreso ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Seguir con el plan de Cato? —me hala un poco— ¿Heredar mi dinero y largarte?

No lo soporto más y exploto zafándome de sus manos.

—¿Para esto me trajiste? —le grito con mis ojos ardiendo y mi cabeza a punto de estallar— ¿Para atormentarme? ¡Pues no! ¡No lo permito! —continúo mi diatriba gesticulando exageradamente mientras mi cuerpo se sacude en temblores— ¡Estoy harta de tu desconfianza! Te dije toda la verdad, me entregué a ti y aun así sigues dudando —lo encaro una vez más para terminar— ¡Pues ya me cansé y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! ¿Me entendiste? ¡No quiero volverte a ver!

Las lágrimas amargas empiezan a correr por mi rostro sin que pueda evitarlo, mientras como una loca me echo a correr cuesta arriba, cayendo y volviendo a levantarme en más de una ocasión.

Peeta, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio, reacciona y empieza a llamarme, aunque no le hago caso, ya no puedo más y espero que luego de esto, por fin decida darme el divorcio y dejarme en paz.

—¡Katniss! ¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!

Pero de nuevo estoy equivocada y cuando menos lo espero, sus brazos me alcanzan deteniéndome y haciéndome caer junto con él, en el mismo lugar donde casi pierde la vida. Me aprisiona entre su cuerpo y el suelo, mientras como una histérica, trato de salirme de allí.

—¡Katniss detente! ¡Te vas a lastimas! Hubieras podido incluso matarte.

—¡Mejor hubiera sido! Así no tendría que soportar todo esto —le doy un empujón y me levanto como puedo, fijándome que tengo algunos cortes en las palmas de las manos y mi ropa y cabello llenos de tierra.

—¡Cálmate Katniss! —dice sosteniéndose sobre una de sus rodillas.

—¡Entiende que estoy harta de todo esto! —los sollozos hacen que mi cuerpo siga temblando, mientras mi rostro deformado por el llanto y la desesperación se estrella con su mirada— entre tus sospechas, el acoso de Cato —hago una pausa para respirar— esto no es vida para mí ni para nadie.

Peeta agacha su mirada pesarosa y aun en su posición sobre el suelo, toma una de mis manos con fuerza, pero esta vez tirando de mí para que me ponga junto a él.

Lo hago.

Y una vez a su lado, las palabras fluyen de su interior.

—Perdóname mi amor —me mira a los ojos suplicante y yo siento su sinceridad— por favor, pero es que a veces tengo dudas.

Acaricia suavemente mi rostro tratando de borrar con sus dedos la trayectoria de mis lágrimas y yo puedo ver en sus ojos azules, la batalla que parece estar librando en su interior, que es tal vez la misma que estoy librando yo. Su rostro y sus palabras son melancólicas.

—Ya te aclaré todo y si eso no es suficiente no sé qué más puedo hacer. —pronuncio elevando cada vez más mi tono de voz y tratando de alejarme.

—Ya mi amor —acaricia mi rostro acercándose hasta pegar su frente con la mía, mi respiración está entrecortada pero las lágrimas ya han dejado de salir.

Me separo de él y hago que suelte mi mano de un tirón. —Si fuera tu amor confiarías en mí.

—¡Ya lo sé! —vuelve a tomar mi rostro, pero esta vez con sus dos manos— y por eso te pido que me perdones. —se me queda viendo fijamente, mientras siento como me palpita la cabeza— Tal vez fue la maldita curiosidad la que me impulsó a preguntarte estas… estas estupideces y además todo el mundo duda.

—¿De mí?

—Si —hace una pausa y suelta mi rostro— todos piensan que me has vuelto loco y que creo todo lo que me dices.

—Entonces vamos a divorciarnos —siento como se me parte el corazón pero sigo adelante— de la manera más conveniente para ti y tu familia, para que no haya escándalo.

—¡No! —toma mi rostro con una de sus manos— ¡Me rehúso a hacer eso!

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pronuncio poniendo énfasis a cada una de las palabras, pero esta vez sin lágrimas.

Su rostro, a centímetros del mío, muestra agonía y ansiedad pero a la vez algo más que interpreto como anhelo, el cual me transmite abrazándome muy fuerte.

—Quiero ser feliz contigo.

* * *

¡Hola! He logrado terminar por fin el capítulo, el cual espero les haya gustado leer porque sé que lo han esperado mucho. Quiero decirles que se viene algo romántico y muchas sorpresas, aunque debo decir que no todas son gratas, ojalá me sigan acompañando. Por otra parte, como sé que no alcanzaré a hacer otro capítulo antes de navidad, quiero aprovechar para desearles unas felices fiestas y que las pasen al lado de los que aman, que reciban muchos regalitos y no solo de aquellos que se envuelven en papel brillante o de los que compras en un centro comercial sino también de los que son espirituales y te llenan el corazón. Los quiero mucho y son todos ustedes los que me impulsan a continuar con esta historia aun cuando a veces sienta que se me acaba la inspiración.

No será así, lo prometo, tengo pensado que ustedes y yo lleguemos hasta el final.

 **Ermac18** : Quiero empezar dándote la bienvenida a esta historia y agradeciéndote los reviews que has dejado en las demás. Ha sido grato leer tus comentarios y tienes razón, Cato es un desquiciado que no conoce límites y ya verás todos sus alcances.

 **Vainillatwilight** : Aleeee… Me alegra que andes de "metiche" jajajaja, disfruto mucho de tus comentarios y sobre todo de saber que te gusta lo que lees. Que rico que me acompañes aquí también.

 **Alejandracottom** : Tienes razón en cuanto a que hace falta un POV de Peeta pero quiero contarte que la historia va a llegar a un punto en el cual, cierta cantidad de capítulos serán narrados por él solamente y te aseguro que incluso habrá algunos donde ambos participen. No desesperes y gracias por los buenos deseos para mí y mi familia, recientemente hemos enfrentado una pérdida y eso ha sido complicado.

 **Lisset** : Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto :) y me alegra que te haya gustado lo que leíste.

 **Laura:** Jajajajaja no te asustes ¿Tú crees que podría estar fingiendo algo como eso? ¡Sería el colmo!

 **Wenyaz** : ¡Wendy! Qué bueno que también estas por aquí. A propósito, amé el último capítulo de Una canción al corazón.

 **Ana Karen Mellark** : Peeta es un poco malo a veces, pero hay que entenderlo, sigue confundido y su malvado hermano quiere robarle el amor y ¡Ha intentado matarlo! Jajajaja para saber si hay embarazo habrá que esperar un poquito más.

Un abrazo enorme y como he dicho ¡Felices fiestas!

Muakatelas!


	14. Chapter 14

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Idea original de María Zarattini bajo el nombre de "Sortilegio" con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14**

La camioneta en la que nos hemos estado movilizando se detiene por fin frente a un pequeño edificio con fachada de piedra que da la impresión de ser algo como una delegación o una estación de policía.

Peeta baja primero y se dirige a mi puerta para abrirla y ayudarme a salir. Luego de lo sucedido en el lugar del accidente me siento un poco cansada y no solo físicamente.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta tomándome de los hombros.

—Si —contesto cabizbaja.

—¿Te duelen mucho las heridas? —insiste— ¿No preferirías que viéramos a un médico primero?

—No.

Acaricia mi cabello mirándome con ternura —¿Segura?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la recorre con suavidad antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. Me siento perdida cada vez que hace eso porque estoy segura de que lo único que logra es introducirse más dentro de mi corazón.

Una vez se separa de mí, me abraza y me invita a seguirlo dentro, donde pide que lo lleven a ver a alguien que al parecer está detenido y quien de seguro es el hombre que lo ayudó cuando tuvo su accidente. Tras las rejas puedo observar a un hombre de baja estatura y piel morena, entrado en años pero con una mirada tan noble e inocente que mi corazón se estruja al verlo en esa circunstancia.

—¡Señor Peeta! —los ojos del hombre se iluminan al verlo y casi puedo decir que empiezan a formarse algunas lágrimas en ellos.

—Chaff, lamento que estés en estas circunstancias —Peeta se acerca a los barrotes conmigo de la mano.

—¡Por favor dígales que yo no me robé ese reloj! —suplica el hombre.

—Claro que sí Chaff —dice Peeta con benevolencia— todo se va a arreglar, no te preocupes.

El hombre se me queda viendo y al notarlo, Peeta decide introducirme en la conversación.

—Chaff —dice al tiempo que pone una de sus manos en mi cintura— ella es mi esposa, Katniss.

El hombre me observa para luego sonreír amablemente —Señora, ¡Qué bonita es usted!

—Gracias —contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa— y mucho gusto Chaff.

—¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió? —pregunta Peeta.

—Es que intenté vender el reloj que usted me dio y entonces dijeron que yo me lo había robado porque era imposible que tuviera algo tan valioso en mi poder.

—Me imagino, pero ahora mismo hablo con el comandante para que te suelten lo más pronto posible.

—¡Muchas gracias señor Peeta, Dios lo bendiga!

Es triste ver como apresan a gente inocente cuando el mundo está plagado de tantas personas que disfrutan haciendo el mal y que lamentablemente siguen libres y hasta viviendo bajo el mismo techo de sus víctimas.

Igual que Cato.

* * *

—Le digo que el comandante Mitchell no está, —el hombre tras el escritorio ni siquiera dirige una mirada a Peeta por respeto, mientras toma en sus manos una enorme taza de café— ya acabó su turno.

—¿A qué hora regresa?

—Mañana —contesta fijando sus ojos en la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¡Necesito hablar con él hoy mismo! —puedo notar que Peeta está empezando a ofuscarse por su tono de voz— Ese hombre que tienen encerrado es inocente ¡Y no es justo que pase un minuto más encerrado!

—Lo que pasa es que yo no puedo ponerlo en libertad sin autorización del comandante —dice el hombre levantándose de su silla aun con la taza de café en sus manos— además usted debe rendir su declaración, porque así son los trámites —agrega y luego le da un largo sorbo a su café.

—Mi amor —dice Peeta dirigiéndose a mí— creo que esto va a tardar, así que si quieres ve al auto y me esperas ahí.

—Está bien —le contesto y salgo del lugar.

* * *

El aire fresco roza mi cara, permitiéndome respirar un poco de tranquilidad luego de la tribulación. La plaza de la pequeña aldea se encuentra iluminada de la misma forma que se colocan las luces de navidad y al echar un vistazo alrededor me doy cuenta de que todo es pintoresco y agradable y de que podría quedarme el resto de mi vida en un lugar así.

En toda la esquina hay una pequeña iglesia hacia la que me dirijo y en la que me mantengo durante los siguiente cuarenta minutos, pidiendo a Dios que me de fortaleza y sobre todo paz, para tomar las decisiones acertadas y para no dejarme derrumbar ante la adversidad que de seguro me espera fuera de las enormes puertas del lugar.

Camino por la callecita adoquinada una vez más hasta que Peeta llega a mi encuentro y puedo notar en su rostro algo que parece ser alivio.

—Me asusté —dice una vez está frente a mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que te habías marchado y que habías huido de mí.

—Solo vine a la iglesia a hablarle a Dios y a pedirle.

—¿Y puedo saber que le pediste? —pregunta poniendo su mano en mi cintura.

—Le pedí que me diera paz.

Suspira mientras posa uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro —Es lo mismo que pido yo.

—Bueno —sonrío— creo que ya tenemos algo en común.

Me da un beso fugaz en los labios.

—Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que crees.

* * *

Peeta ha rentado una pequeña cabaña cerca del lugar donde estábamos hace un rato, lo cual sugiere que debemos pasar la noche allí porque de seguro el asunto de Chaff no se resolvió.

—Pasa —dice invitándome a seguir, una vez abre la puerta.

El sitio es pequeño comparado con las enormes habitaciones de la mansión Mellark, pero es bastante acogedor porque de cierta manera me recuerda a mi casa. En él hay un sofá color avellana, un mueble con libros, una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara antigua y una cama matrimonial en todo el centro.

De inmediato empiezo a llenarme de ansiedad, algo que al parecer percibe Peeta.

—¿Puedo ver tus manos? —dice acercándose con cuidado a mí.

Se las enseño, mientras siento como empiezo a temblar porque el contacto directo siempre termina por asesinar mi cordura y no deseo que vuelva a suceder.

—Estoy bien, solo muy cansada —contesto y él sonríe reconociendo mi intención— ¿Tú no tienes ningún golpe?

—No —se aleja un poco de mí para quitarse la camisa— yo estoy muy bien.

—Eso veo —digo observándolo con descaro para luego sonrojarme al verme descubierta.

Peeta sonríe.

—¿Te gustaría que habláramos un rato? —propone.

—No, la verdad es que deseo dormir —contesto y en realidad no le miento, porque cuando pongo mi cabeza en la almohada, pierdo totalmente el sentido.

* * *

El canto de los pájaros anuncia que ya ha llegado un nuevo día y que es hora de levantarme. Con cuidado de no despertar a Peeta —que me tiene abrazada— me zafo de su agarre y me dirijo a la ducha. Anoche me dormí antes de que pudiera suceder algo entre nosotros, sin embargo, no puedo negar que me ha encantado amanecer envuelta en sus fuertes brazos.

El agua fresca empieza a correr por mi cuerpo desnudo, activando cada uno de mis músculos y recordándome que estoy viva, igual que unos golpes en la puerta que me hacen percatarme de que Peeta ya despertó.

—Peeta ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, mi amor.

Mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte cuando veo la sombra de Peeta por entre la puerta de la ducha y mucho más al sentir que se acerca peligrosamente a ella por lo cual decido que lo mejor será empezar a defenderme antes de que me persuada de hacer algo de lo que tal vez puedo arrepentirme.

—Peeta…

—¿Sí?

—Ayer que estuve en la iglesia me puse a pensar en que tú y yo no estamos casados, así que lo mejor será que salgas de aquí —digo evitando que los nervios me quiebren la voz.

—Creo que estás muy equivocada —lo veo tomar el pomo de la puerta y mis piernas empiezan a temblar— porque según la ley si en el plazo de un mes, ninguno de los dos cónyuges denuncia alguna anomalía, el matrimonio es válido —abre de un solo tirón y yo me volteo de inmediato, cubriendo mis pechos con las manos— y el mes ya pasó —dice mirando directamente a mis ojos, casi como ignorando mi desnudez.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto presa de los nervios y de la vergüenza.

Sé que ya me ha visto desnuda antes pero esto parece otro nivel.

—De verdad —confirma sonriendo divertido.

—¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? —pregunto aun dándole la espalda.

—Porque… —entra en la ducha muy despacio, acercándose a mí y haciendo que de inmediato toda mi piel se vuelva sensible— en un principio no me pareció importante y porque luego ya no quise —con sus manos toma mi rostro, logrando que todo mi cuerpo se vuelva hacia él, aunque sigo cubriendo mis pechos.

—¿Por qué? —consigo preguntar antes de que sus labios apresen a los míos en un beso corto pero apasionado.

—Porque me enamoré como un loco de ti —me mira fijamente, con las manos aun en mi rostro— ¿Es tan difícil de entender eso?

—Pero es que… —trato de refutar mientras siento como empiezo a derretirme en sus brazos con cada beso y cada roce de su piel, que aunque no está completamente desnuda, recorre un camino hacia ese preciso lugar.

—Ya, no digas nada —dice volviendo a besarme— no pienses nada —hace que ponga mis manos en su cuello como empujada por una fuerza mayor que termina por dominarme— solo déjate llevar.

Y lo hago.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es que su piel termina por estar completamente expuesta y pegada a la mía bajo las gotas de agua que nos empapan a ambos, aunque luego no sé si es la ducha o la pasión, la que baña nuestros cuerpos, porque como si no hubiera un mañana, hacemos el amor suavemente y explorándonos, conociendo por completo el uno al otro, demostrándonos que lo que hemos empezado a sentir, no es una farsa…

Es real.

* * *

—Le aseguro que Chaff es completamente inocente —replica Peeta al comandante Mitchell— él me salvó la vida y a cambio le regalé mi reloj.

—¿Está completamente seguro de que ese hombre lo encontró por casualidad? —le pregunta el hombre con sospecha— ¿Qué tal si llegó expresamente a ese lugar, después de provocar su accidente para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto y al encontrarlo vivo no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a su casa para ocultarlo?

—Yo sé que no es así porque cuando aún creía que estaba inconsciente, lo escuché hablar con su sobrino, un tal Thresh, acerca de un vehículo que se desarmó en el camino —explicó Peeta— ambos son gente humilde que trabaja el campo y por eso le pido que lo deje libre hoy mismo.

—Por favor comandante —intervengo— no tienen pruebas contra él, solo ese reloj y mi esposo —siento un ligero hormigueo al decir la palabra— ya le ha dicho que él se lo regaló.

El comandante parece un poco más condescendiente —Entenderán que era mi deber tenerlo bajo resguardo hasta haber escuchado su declaración señor Mellark.

—Sí, lo entiendo —contesta Peeta.

—Una última pregunta —se apresura a decir el hombre— supe que sufrió de lagunas mentales después de que sufrió ese golpe en la cabeza —lo mira con suspicacia— ¿Está seguro de que recuerda todo lo que me ha dicho o son conjeturas suyas?

Peeta sonríe.

—Señor, solo fueron unas horas, recuerdo todo muy bien, a Chaff, a mi familia —me mira con picardía— y también recuerdo perfectamente a mi hermosa esposa.

Sonrío.

* * *

—Muchas gracias señor Peeta —Chaff se muestra verdaderamente feliz de estar de nuevo libre— yo pensé que me iba a quedar ahí dentro por un tiempo.

—Eso hubiera sido algo injusto, algo que no podíamos permitir —contesta Peeta— Y a propósito ¿Dónde está tu sobrino?

—¿Thresh? Él se fue para el Distrito 11 porque van a empezar a cultivar trigo y necesitan gente joven como él para eso —comenta animosamente— hasta vendimos lo que teníamos para que viajara y míreme ahora, ya no tengo nada.

Peeta se detiene, le da un suave golpe en el hombro a Chaff y saca su billetera —Recíbeme esto —dice entregándole unos billetes.

—¡No! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo voy a andar aceptando su dinero así como así? —dice el hombre regresándoselos a Peeta.

—No te preocupes que esto no es una limosna, es nada más un anticipo —Peeta coloca los billetes dentro del bolsillo de Chaff ignorando su negativa— con este dinero vas a viajar al Capitolio y vas a llegar a mi casa —le indica entregándole una pequeña tarjeta— donde dirás que vas de mi parte y te pondrás a las órdenes de Boggs, quien te asignará un trabajo.

Los ojos del hombre se iluminan.

—Definitivamente usted es la mejor persona que he conocido.

* * *

Luego de despedirnos de Chaff, Peeta me invita a un restaurante en el cual empezamos a platicar acerca de todo lo que nos pasa.

—¿Qué piensas de mí? —le pregunto casi sin meditarlo.

Pone su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricia con suavidad.

—Que eres una víctima más de Cato.

—¿Y tu familia que tanto sabe del asunto?

—Bueno, solo mi madre y Gale están enterados.

—¿Y qué piensan ellos?

—Bueno, Gale cree que Cato es culpable pero mi madre como es normal, tiene sus dudas.

—Lo pregunto porque estoy segura de que en cualquier momento querrá hablar conmigo y no sabré que decirle —le digo con angustia— sé que si le digo toda la verdad, solo lograré hacer que me odie.

Peeta respira profundo, mientras se pasa una de las manos por el rostro.

—No te preocupes por eso. Yo hablaré con ella.

—Pero si me busca yo no podré negarme.

—No, claro que no mi amor —contesta— pero no quiero que sufra aún más —su frente se llena de arrugas que se forman por la preocupación—, Plutarch dice que eso puede afectarle a su salud.

—Entonces, ¿Debo mentirle?

Le expreso mi propia preocupación.

—¿Debo decirle que fui yo quien te engañó?

—No, claro que no —se apresura a contestar—, tu solo sostén la versión de que sí nos casamos, lo demás lo arreglo yo.

—Pero es injusto pues no quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Mi cielo —toma mi rostro entre sus manos— mi mamá aún no se recupera de todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente y lo que menos quiero es causarle dolor.

—¿Entonces, que haremos?

—No lo sé —acaricia mi mejilla—, pero ya pensaremos en algo.

* * *

Por fin estamos de nuevo en casa y yo siento como si un terremoto me hubiera sacudido hasta los cimientos, pues apenas llegamos me dejo caer en el primer sillón que encuentro, mientras Peeta se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

—¡Qué bueno que ya llegamos! Estoy hecha pedazos.

—Deberías subir a descansar y si quieres le pido a Boggs que nos suba algo de cenar —dice besándome suavemente.

—Suena bien —contesto sonriendo en sus labios.

Un carraspeo nos sorprende.

—Buenas noches señores —Boggs se acerca a nosotros algo apenado por interrumpir la escena.

—Buenas noches —contesto sonrojada.

—Buenas noches Boggs —le responde Peeta riendo divertido por mi reacción— ¿Nos podrías subir la cena a la habitación por favor?

—Claro señor, pero antes tengo que informarle que vino alguien a buscarlo —el mayordomo hace una pausa al hablar— un tal Chaff que argumentó venir de su parte.

—¿Chaff?

Peeta se levanta de un tirón del sillón.

—¡Qué bueno que llegó! Ahora si podemos irnos a la cama completos.

Sorpresivamente veo como me levanta del suelo y cargándome en sus brazos subimos a la habitación, mientras yo no paro de reír ante la expresión divertida pero bien disimulada de Boggs.

Al parecer, por lo menos esta noche dormiré tranquila.

* * *

Lo sé, soy terrible… Pero en verdad me ha sido muy difícil continuar más seguido. Saben que la idea existe pero soy yo quien debe armarla y últimamente el trabajo y la falta de inspiración han estado más a mi lado que otra cosa. Espero que este capítulo aunque es algo corto, haya logrado resarcir un poco mi ausencia.

Envío un saludo especial y un enorme agradecimiento a **Laura, Ady Mellark87, vainillatwilight, Isabella Marie JR, Ermac18, wenyaz, PrettyLu** y **Ana Karen Mellark** por sus bonitos comentarios y por seguir al frente del cañón conmigo.

No puedo hacer promesas pero quiero que sepan que aunque tarde… esta historia no va a quedar inconclusa.

Los quiero mucho.

Giselle.


	15. Chapter 15

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Idea original de María Zarattini bajo el nombre de "Sortilegio" con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **Quiero dedicar un saludo especial a Laura por su pasado cumpleaños…!Felicitades nena! Ojalá la hayas pasado super.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15**

Las cosas han estado calmadas últimamente.

Desde el viaje en el que se resolvió el asunto de Chaff, Peeta se ha comportado maravillosamente conmigo, mi padre ha estado mucho mejor y lo más importante, Cato no ha vuelto a molestarme. No sé si sea un presagio, pero la paz que experimento me hace pensar por momentos, que tal vez si es posible que las cosas pueden cambiar para bien.

Peeta se ha ido de viaje —de nuevo— aunque esta vez sin mí, por lo que supongo que aún sigue haciendo averiguaciones en relación con el engaño de Cato, lo que incluye por supuesto nuestro matrimonio falso y la suplantación de su nombre.

Pero es totalmente entendible.

Desearía que las cosas no se complicaran aún más, pero sé que eso es algo en lo cual no puedo interferir por lo menos de momento y mucho más porque ahora estoy pensando en cosas que requieren de mi atención inmediata.

—¿Entonces es posible que estés…? —mi padre me observa con curiosidad mientras yo me siento un poco apenada por la pregunta.

—¿Embarazada? —completo la pregunta aun cuando al tiempo me sonrojo.

—Si.

—Cada día que pasa crece mucho más la posibilidad —le contesto y dirijo mi mirada lejos de la suya, pensando por primera con detenimiento en aquello.

—¡Eso sería precioso! —agrega Prim con cara de ilusión.

Mi padre pasa sus ojos de Prim a mí y yo me pongo aún más roja.

—Eso quiere decir que tú y Peeta…

Agacho mi rostro avergonzada mientras Prim ríe divertida.

—Si —contesto aun sin poder darle la cara.

—Tranquila cariño —mi padre coloca una de sus manos sobre mi hombro en señal de comprensión—, no tienes que avergonzarte por eso —levanta mi rostro y veo que está sonriendo con auténtica alegría— a decir verdad no hay nada que me haga más feliz que descubrir que te has enamorado de él porque es un hombre bueno.

Sonrío aliviada.

—Me dijo que como ya llevamos algún tiempo de vivir juntos y ninguno de los dos ha protestado, entonces nuestro matrimonio es válido.

—¡Qué maravilla! —dice Prim levantándose para abrazarme— eso quiere decir que pronto habrá boda religiosa ¿Verdad?

—Pues la verdad aun no me he atrevido a hablar de eso.

* * *

Muchas veces me he preguntado por el momento exacto en que cambió mi vida, para volver cada una de aquellas veces a la misma conclusión: aunque Cato es el culpable de que ahora esta sea mi circunstancia, es Peeta quien ha hecho que todo sea diferente y ha pintado mi mundo de diferentes matices que en ocasiones han sido oscuros pero que ahora son más disfrutables.

Contemplo mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación y veo a una persona distinta de la que llegó hace algún tiempo, no solo porque ahora me visto diferente sino también porque me siento diferente. Sé que aun debo averiguar si estoy embarazada pero al contrario de antes, creo que esa posibilidad ahora me gusta más e incluso considero que sería algo que terminaría por hacerme aún más feliz de lo que me siento en este preciso momento.

Le sonrío a mi reflejo al tiempo que unos golpes en la puerta me traen al presente.

—¿Eres tu Peeta?

—Si nena.

Abro la puerta y lo saludo con un beso, al tiempo que él pone sus manos en mi cintura.

Quisiera esto por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Te fue bien? —le pregunto acariciando su rubio cabello y despeinándolo.

—Sí, muchas gracias —besa mi mejilla mientras me mece en sus brazos.

—¿Ya comiste?

—No, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a comer ¿Quieres? —pregunta tomando mi mano.

—Claro que sí, pero ¿Te parece que estoy bien vestida así?

Acaricia mi cabello y sonríe —Como sea te ves preciosa.

Lo beso con ternura y es lo más placentero y natural que puedo hacer.

—Eres tan bueno conmigo… —le susurro.

—No, no es que sea bueno —me insta a caminar con él fuera de la habitación—, lo que pasa es que el amor es el sentimiento más irracional que existe, tanto que no toma en cuenta ni clases sociales, ni el peligro o el daño que puede hacerle a otras personas.

Su respuesta me deja un poco turbada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Me mira un segundo en silencio —A nada mi cielo, olvídalo.

—Considero que es difícil juzgar a las personas respecto de sus sentimientos —prosigo con la intención de sacarle algo más— hay personas que aman con desesperación y otras que simplemente no logran hacerlo.

—¿Y tú? —nos detenemos de nuevo y su mirada azul se clava en mis ojos— me has dicho que me amas pero…

—Lo sigues dudando ¿Verdad? —le pregunto incrédula— piensas que te acepté porque no tuve otra opción…

—Para serte sincero —espera por mi reacción—, a veces lo he pensado.

Nos sumimos en un incómodo silencio mientras nuestras miradas tratan de escudriñar en el otro y siento como si quisiera tratar de averiguar o de hacerme decir algo que justifique sus dudas, lo cual me desespera un poco pues pensé que aquello estaba quedando ya en el pasado.

Creo que sigo engañándome por mi propia conveniencia.

—Si aún dudas de mí —pronuncio aunque las palabras me lastiman— ¿Por qué no me dejas ir? —estudio su reacción pero prosigo aun cuando siento una punzada en mi corazón— ¿Por qué insistes en mantenerme a tu lado? Ya te dije que estoy dispuesta a firmar lo que sea e incluso… —se me hace un nudo en la garganta— a desaparecer de tu vida.

—Si —, me mira fijamente y yo siento como sus ojos azules como el cielo me taladran el corazón—, creo que debí hacer eso desde el principio pero… —toma mi mano firmemente— ahora ya es muy tarde.

—¿Tarde, por qué?

—Porque te metiste muy dentro de mí —acaricia mi cabello con suavidad.

—Pero si ese sentimiento te hace sufrir tanto ¿No sería mejor terminar con él?

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente en una mezcla de euforia y dolor.

—No —, acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar— te aseguro que sufriría mucho más al tenerte lejos, al saberte ajena.

Mi corazón estalla pero esta vez es de emoción. Quiero besarlo, quiero decirle que lo amo y que lo amaría aun cuando me dijera que me fuera de su lado. Que todo mi mundo es suyo y que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… sin embargo, justo cuando nuestros rostros se juntan, encontramos compañía.

—¡Aquí están par de tortolitos! —la voz de Prim y sobre todo su cara sonriente nos interrumpe— llevamos rato buscándolos.

Volteo a verla y encuentro que no ha venido sola, Gale está con ella y sonríe avergonzado.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Peeta.

—Vamos saliendo a celebrar —comenta Gale.

—¿A celebrar? —pregunto normalizando mi respiración.

—¡Si! Es que me aceptaron en la academia de informática.

—¡Eso es grandioso! —le contesto tomando su mano.

—Te felicito Prim —le dice Peeta sonriendo—, me alegra mucho escucharlo.

—Bueno, y como no queremos _seguir_ interrumpiendo —Gale toma la mano de Prim y ella de inmediato se sonroja— lo mejor será que nos despidamos.

Peeta ríe divertido mientras vemos como ambos se alejan.

—Creo que se están entendiendo _muy_ bien —comenta y yo me siento apenada.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Desde luego que no cariño —me abraza— Gale es un hombre soltero, además de una buena persona y tu hermana es una chica especial —me invita a caminar con él—, creo que hacen una pareja estupenda.

Yo pienso exactamente igual.

—Katniss…

—¿Si?

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—La que quieras.

Parece como si tomara impulso, porque las palabras no lo abandonan de inmediato.

—Ya te he dicho lo que siento pero ahora me gustaría saber lo que tú sientes por mí.

Lo miro confusa —Ya me lo has preguntado antes.

—Lo sé, pero creo que la vez que lo hice, las circunstancias eran totalmente distintas.

Lo miro y veo una gran necesidad en sus ojos por lo cual me obligo a responderle con la verdad.

—Siento muchas cosas —comienzo—, pero en realidad me cuesta trabajo hablar de ellas contigo.

Lo veo sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

Se que mi respuesta no le gustará pero se hace necesario que la diga.

—Porque primero tendría que hablarte de Cato.

Y como lo suponía, su reacción no se hace esperar y muy rápidamente lo veo tensar el rostro.

—Creo entonces que deberíamos cambiar de idea sobre la comida.

* * *

Peeta conduce casi hasta las afueras de la ciudad, llegando a un hermoso lugar con un bonito manantial de agua cristalina pero sobre todo, de una paz increíble. Cuando estamos allí, me invita a quitar mis zapatos y pasea conmigo por la orilla hasta que me indica que me siente en una roca mientras él se pone frente a mí para escuchar atentamente lo que tengo para decirle. Sé que ya sabe la verdad, pero creo que merece escuchar la parte de la historia que tengo para contarle, ahora que he decidido que evitaré que haya secretos entre nosotros.

—…Cuando llegué a tu velorio y lo vi, sentí que desfallecía, tuve miles de sentimientos contradictorios, muchos de ellos negativos —tomo sus manos mientras hablo para que entienda que soy sincera—, lloré de tristeza al sentirme engañada pero muy en el fondo también de alivio al ver que no estaba muerto —estudio su reacción y veo que trata de ocultar lo que siente— sin embargo, todo cambió cuando empezó a decirme lo que sucedía luego del entierro. Mis oídos no podían creer todo aquello pues me habló de ti, de que eras un mal hombre, cruel y vengativo y de las muchas veces que intentaron matarte.

Lo escucho suspirar.

—Y como tarde o temprano aquello iba a suceder, esa fue su justificación para planear todo ese engaño —pongo mi mirada en el manantial— yo le dije que era absurdo todo lo que estaba diciendo y que seguramente él lo había planeado todo pero él juró que no era así y entonces me negué a participar de su estafa —Peeta aprieta mi mano—, estaba tan asustada que me regresé al distrito, pero cuando llegué estaba ahí en la estación, esperando por mí para traerme de regreso bajo la amenaza de que nos metería a la cárcel a todos porque contra él no había pruebas de nada.

Siento como un nudo se forma en mi garganta, mientras los ojos de Peeta, atentos y comprensivos, siguen cada una de las expresiones de mi rostro.

—Lo más irónico de todo fue que me dijo que cuando todo terminara, cuando lo del testamento se arreglara, iba a dejar que me marchara…

Pongo mis ojos directamente en los suyos y le abro mi alma por completo, esperando que pueda ver en mi interior la sinceridad con que le estoy diciendo todo esto.

—Y entonces… apareciste tú.

Una tenue sonrisa aparece en los labios de Peeta.

—Y sentí que me moría. Me paralicé, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

—Te pusiste mal —dice con un gesto de comprensión en su rostro, mientras una de sus manos acaricia mi cabello.

—Sé que fue evidente que estaba aterrada y luego me enteré de que no recordabas, pero en el fondo yo sentía que eso no era cierto.

Peeta sonríe de nuevo. Pero no es una sonrisa burlona la que aparece en sus labios, sino más bien una sonrisa de amistad, de tranquilidad. Una sonrisa que me dice que comprende por lo que tuve que pasar.

—Así fue —contesta—, al principio me sentí tan desconcertado que dudé. A la mañana siguiente le dije a mi madre que nunca te había visto pero quería llegar al fondo de todo el asunto.

—Por eso fuiste tan amable conmigo…

—Por eso y —su dedo pulgar roza suavemente mi mejilla— porque te vi tan asustada que pensé que por alguna razón alguien te estaba obligando.

—Luego invitaste a mi papá a tu casa y te comportaste tan amable con él que me conmoviste.

Sonríe una vez más y yo siento como mi corazón se estremece con cada una de sus sonrisas. Es tan perfecto que parece mentira que esté frente a mí, diciéndome todo esto.

 _¿Estaré soñando?_

—Me hiciste darme cuenta de que eras bondadoso —ahora yo acaricio su rostro—, tierno. Y luego el acoso de Cato me agobiaba y solo me sentía segura cerca de ti.

Toma mi mano de su rostro y deposita en ella un tierno beso, mientras yo siento como mi piel se eriza y mis latidos se aceleran aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Y me inspiro, me motivo para decirle todo lo que no he podido, todo lo que la vergüenza, el miedo y la cobardía no me han permitido expresarle.

—El amor no es algo que te llega de pronto o a primera vista. Va creciendo poco a poco con detalles, atenciones, con miradas —con su mano toma mi mentón suavemente y me mira como si viera en mí algo preciado porque sus ojos y sus labios son condescendientes y hablan sin palabras—, en un principio me resistí, no quería ceder porque Cato me hirió muchísimo y no deseaba que pasara lo mismo contigo.

—No, mi amor…

—Peeta —lo detengo—, soy una ilusa al creer que me quieres como tú dices.

—No —sus dos manos van a mi rostro y lo toman con suavidad, obligándome a perderme en sus ojos—, no digas eso…

Y entonces le digo por fin lo que ha querido escuchar de mí pues aunque tal vez no traiga nada bueno, por primera vez en mi vida no tengo miedo.

—Me he enamorado como una tonta de ti y no me da vergüenza admitirlo —acaricio su rostro al tiempo que él suelta el mío—, que dure lo que tenga que durar y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Peeta toma de nuevo mi mano de su rostro y esta vez deposita un sonoro beso en la palma, antes de sonreír de alegría.

—Entonces —contesta— debes saber que yo también me he enamorado como un tonto, pero al contrario de ti, quiero que esto dure para siempre…

Acerca su rostro al mío y justo cuando nuestras frentes se juntan, susurra:

—…..Para toda la vida.

Y entonces me besa.

Despacio.

Profundo.

Como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Sus brazos se funden en mi cintura, mientras nuestros labios y los latidos de nuestros corazones toman una sola sintonía. Y soy feliz. Como nunca lo he sido. Como solamente he podido serlo desde que pude conocer el verdadero amor al lado de este hombre de cabellos de oro y ojos de cielo que aunque me ha hecho derramar lágrimas, ahora me da la alegría más grande del mundo… el sentirme correspondida.

Y una vez más hacemos el amor.

Poniendo como testigo a aquel hermoso lugar, mientras el agua fresca y la pasión erizan nuestras pieles y nos entregamos de nuevo en una danza de urgencia desesperada. Sus manos recorren mis espacios, mientras mis labios le dicen sin hablar, todo lo que significa para mí.

Ahora he aprendido una lección importante, que espero sea eterna y que pido a Dios, Peeta también comprenda: No hay en el mundo ningún otro hombre para mí. Ni siquiera Cato pudo igualar este sentimiento porque Peeta es mío e irrevocable y completamente, yo le pertenezco a él.

* * *

Esta nueva mañana está cargada de muchas cosas buenas, principalmente porque una vez más he amanecido en los brazos del hombre de mi vida.

Peeta se levanta primero que yo y se prepara para salir a la oficina mientras yo me quedo contemplándolo a escondidas. Su cabello recién lavado luce más oscuro de lo habitual y su espalda ancha y fornida se ve muy bien en la camisa que ha escogido vestir el día de hoy.

Pero luce mejor su sonrisa, esa que me dedica una vez me descubre espiándolo.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve señora? —pregunta coqueto, mirándome a través del espejo.

Sonrío.

—Creo que podría pensar en comprar tan espléndido ejemplar.

—Pues debería de pensárselo dos veces porque este ejemplar tiene dueña.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y no podríamos negociar? —le digo levantándome de la cama y abrazándolo por detrás para inspirar su colonia masculina.

—Déjeme informarle que mi esposa es una mujer muy bella y no tengo intención de cambiarla por ninguna otra.

—¿Bella? —le pegunto cuando se voltea hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos— ¿Qué tan bella?

—Preciosa —dice besando mi mejilla suavemente— además es dulce —besa mi otra mejilla— pero sobre todo, mía… muy mía —termina por besar mis labios.

* * *

—Deseo que tengas un buen día hijo —la madre de Peeta besa su mejilla.

—Gracias mamá —responde él abrazándola— te quiero.

Se dirige a mí.

—Te amo —me dice y yo sonrío.

—Y yo a ti —contesto antes de besarlo.

La señora Effie nos ve complacida y Peeta se marcha al fin.

Cuando volvemos a entrar a la casa nos encontramos con una escena poco grata. Gale tiene a Cato agarrado de la camisa y lo encara con enojo, por lo cual la madre de Peeta se exalta e intenta por todos los medios que se separen.

—¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? —ambos se detienen ipso facto ante la mirada perturbada de Prim que ya estaba en el lugar.

—Cato está empeñado en quitarle la presidencia de la compañía a Peeta, alegando que está loco —contesta Gale arreglando su traje y tratando de normalizar su respiración.

—¿Loco? —pregunto exaltada por la situación y principalmente porque comprendo las razones de Cato— ¿Por lo que dijo de mí?

—Katniss —Gale toma suavemente mi brazo— por favor no intervengas.

—¡Claro que voy a intervenir! —digo casi gritando— ¡Peeta mintió, mintió para protegerme y que usted no sufriera! —le digo a la señora Effie, mientras veo como su rostro se deforma entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad— ¡Yo estaba diciendo la verdad, mi padre y mi hermana están de testigos! —me acerco a Cato y lo encaro con gesto amenazante y cargado de toda la rabia que siento bullir en mi interior.

—¡Cállate! —exige Cato.

—¡No me callo! —le grito antes de voltearme una vez más hacia su madre— Su hijo me conoció en el distrito 12 y fingió ser…. —no puedo terminar la frase pues siento como una fuerte bofetada se impacta contra mi mejilla y me tira al piso.

—¿Cato que has hecho? —escucho que dice la señora Effie muy alterada.

—¡Maldito desgraciado! —le grita Prim yéndosele encima para ser arrojada al piso también.

Cuando volteo veo como la madre de Peeta corre a auxiliarme mientras Gale agarra a golpes a Cato.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta la señora Effie con lágrimas en sus ojos y respirando con dificultad, mientras intenta ayudar a levantarme.

Yo siento que mi mejilla palpita de dolor y justo cuando por fin me pongo en pie, veo como Gale y Cato se revuelcan en la sala, dándose golpes.

—¡Gale! —grita la madre de Peeta casi llorando— ¡Por Dios Cato! ¡Deténganse los dos!

Prim corre a abrazarme, mientras con pesar observo como la señora Effie empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, pidiéndole a Gale que deje de golpear a su hijo. Cuando por fin le hace caso, ella se desploma en sus brazos y se desmaya, lo cual es aprovechado por el desgraciado de Cato huye en el acto.

—¡Katniss, ve a buscar a Hazelle! —me pide Gale mientras él logra levantar a la señora Effie en sus brazos.

Corro acatando el pedido de Gale y cuando por fin encuentro a Hazelle, me dirijo con ella a la habitación de la madre de Peeta donde hallo a Prim, que al parecer también se encuentra un poco alterada.

—¿Te hizo daño? —le pregunto abrazándola mientras Hazelle entra a la habitación.

—Yo estoy bien pero tú… —contesta tocando con suavidad la mejilla que ya ha empezado a hincharse un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso —le digo mientras la invito a caminar conmigo. La verdad creo que será mejor que la señora Effie descanse un poco pues el mal rato que acaba de pasar, la ha dejado sin fuerzas.

—Esta es una casa de locos —agrega mi hermana y sé que tiene razón.

¿En dónde hemos venido a parar?

* * *

¡Hola!

Me sentí un poco culpable por un comentario de alguien que me dijo que estaba segura de que yo tardaría siglos en actualizar de nuevo, así que puse todo mi empeño en acabar este capítulo que además siento, les estaba debiendo.

A esa persona le agradezco el jalón de orejas (como decimos en mi país) porque eso me hace darme cuenta de lo mucho que les importa la historia y en especial a ella que es para quien la estoy escribiendo… Ana, no te lo he dicho pero eres una amiga a la que aprecio mucho.

Saludo especialmente a **Ady Mellark87** , **Laura** , **Ana Karen** y a **PrettyLu.** ¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo! Por seguir aquí a pesar de que tarde en hacer las cosas.

La quiero...

 **Besos.**

 **Giselle**


	16. Chapter 16

**TÚ O NADIE**

 **DISCLAIMER:** Basado en la idea original de María Zarattini bajo el nombre de "Sortilegio" con los personajes de los "Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. Escrita con cariño para mi amiga Ana Karen.

 **CAPITULO 16**

* * *

Luego de la fuerte discusión, la señora Effie descansa en su habitación mientras yo me voy a la mía a platicar con Prim. A pesar de que consigo una bolsa de guisantes y la coloco donde Cato me ha golpeado, la hinchazón no ha disminuido y sé que incluso mi piel debe verse de un tono rosa bastante notorio.

—No quiero imaginar lo que va a decir Peeta cuando te vea —agrega Prim mientras yo me miro al espejo una vez más. Tal vez con un poco de maquillaje no lo note.

—No voy a decirle nada —le contesto mientras veo como frunce el ceño.

—¿Y de verdad crees que no va a enterarse? Todo el mundo se dio cuenta y si no se lo dices tú, la misma señora Effie lo hará.

De repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta y veo que es Boggs a quien le encargué que me avisara cuando Peeta estuviera en casa.

—Señora —saluda cortésmente—, el señor Peeta acaba de llegar.

—Gracias —contesto antes de salir de la habitación, apresuradamente.

Recorro el pasillo con rapidez y voy hasta la habitación principal donde Peeta ha empezado a descargar todo lo que trae consigo. Estoy segura de que no puedo acercarme demasiado por aquello que no quiero que note, pero soy consciente a la vez de que me es imposible permanecer alejada de él cuando a su lado me siento segura y protegida.

Odio tener estos sentimientos contradictorios en mi interior.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto a una distancia cautelosa.

—Muy bien —voltea a verme y se acerca a mí, mientras giro mi cara disimuladamente—. ¿Qué tal tu día? —dice tomando mi rostro y depositando sobre mis labios un tierno beso que me hace volverme hacia él.

—Nada fuera de lo común —contesto y noto como observa mi rostro con detenimiento.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta incrédulo y sé que ya se ha dado cuenta del golpe— ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Me retiro de inmediato de su lado y le doy la espalda.

—Nada, me golpeé sin querer.

Vuelve a examinarme con delicadeza y veo en sus ojos azules que está molesto.

—No me mientas, Katniss. Esto no te lo hiciste tú misma —me mira a los ojos—. Necesito que empieces a confiar en mí.

Vuelvo mi mirada a él y decido que debo contarle acerca de lo que le he dicho a su madre. Será mejor que se entere de una vez por todas y que sea yo misma quien le diga.

—Le dije la verdad a tu madre.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ofuscado y sé que no aprueba lo que he hecho—. ¡Pero te dije que no lo hicieras! Para eso me eché la culpa de las cosas. Así podía ayudarte.

—¡Iban a quitarte la presidencia de la compañía! —Le digo alterada.

—¡Pero no sucedió!

—¿Y cómo iba yo a saberlo? —Le pregunto acercándome a él—. No me pareció justo que te sacrificaras por mí.

—Pero no pensaste en mi madre —agrega con menos enojo pero aún sin calmarse del todo—. Tiene la presión alta y pudo darle un infarto al saber que su hijo es un asesino.

—Lo siento, en ese momento sólo pensé en ti —Le digo mientras me alejo de nuevo de él.

—Está bien —contesta tratando de tranquilizarse—, pero aún no me has contestado la pregunta, ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad te sucedió en el rostro?

Sé que no tolerará que le mienta, así que si he podido decirle la peor parte, debo contarle el resto y por ello, me aventuro.

—Cato… —Su enojo vuelve a crecer en cuestión de segundos— él estaba discutiendo con Gale cuando te fuiste. Gale le contó a tu madre que Cato está tratando de quitarte la presidencia alegando que estás loco y al ver esa situación, no pude evitar intervenir.

Veo que Peeta centra su atención en mí y temo por su reacción.

—Cato trató de hacer que me callara para que tu madre no escuchara lo que tenía que decirle y al final el resultado fue que ella se desmayó de la impresión.

—¿Él fue quien te hizo esto? —Toca mi rostro con suavidad. Sus ojos azules se tornan oscuros por la furia—. ¡Ahora si lo mato! —Dice antes de salir de la habitación como alma que lleva el demonio.

—¡Peeta, espera! —trato de detenerlo pero ya es tarde, y veo como se dirige al lugar donde de seguro ha visto a su hermano. He desatado un caos sin intención y de nuevo logro sentirme como lo peor del mundo.

¿Nunca van a terminar los problemas?

Bajo corriendo tras de Peeta que ya ha llegado hasta donde está Cato y lo ha golpeado fuerte en el rostro.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —le grita mientras vuelve a golpearlo en el piso—. ¡Te dije que no te metieras con ella!

Cato se levanta, esquiva el próximo golpe y le propina uno a Peeta que se impacta contra su pómulo derecho.

—¡No sé de qué diablos estás hablando! —contesta, mientras la sangre empieza a salir de su labio roto.

Peeta le lanza otro puñetazo y a la vez, recibe uno nuevo.

—¡No voy a volver a decírtelo: si no te alejas de ella, ¡te juro que vas a pagarla! Ya he tolerado bastante tu intromisión en mis cosas y ya he perdido totalmente la paciencia contigo.

—¡Basta los dos! —les grito preocupada, mientras veo que Boggs y Hazelle aparecen para tratar de separarlos.

En ese instante hace también su arribo el doctor Heavensbee que de seguro viene a revisar a la madre de Peeta. El doctor observa la escena y con voz potente los detiene.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? —Sé que es como un miembro de la familia y al parecer ambos lo escuchan pues limpiando la sangre de sus rostros en sus camisas, se separan, aún sin dejar de mirarse con desprecio— ¿Acaso no les preocupa la salud de su madre? —dice con severidad.

Ambos permanecen en silencio.

—¡Son hermanos y parecen enemigos!

—Díselo a él, que prefiere a una desconocida en lugar de a su propia sangre —señala Cato.

—Esa desconocida como tú la llamas, ¡es mi esposa! —defiende Peeta y Cato lo mira aún con más desprecio. No obstante, parece que ha decidido calmarse y a pesar de ello le lanza a su hermano una última advertencia.

—Esto no va a quedarse así. —Le dice, respirando con enfado.

—Por supuesto que no se va a quedar así. —Le responde Peeta de la misma forma.

—Ya déjenlo ahí —dice el doctor Heavensbee mirándolos con severidad— ¿Dónde está su madre? —pregunta a ambos.

—Está en su habitación —indica Peeta normalizando su respiración. Me acerco a él cautelosa, mientras Cato se escabulle del lugar.

—Iré a revisarla —indica el médico.

—En un rato te alcanzo. —Le contesta Peeta y luego de ello, sube las escaleras conmigo tras de él.

* * *

Luego de haber curado las heridas de Peeta, además de tratar que disimule un poco sus golpes, ambos nos dirigimos a la habitación de la señora Effie para encontrar con que aún la está revisando el médico. Ella permanece sentada sobre su cama mientras le toman la presión y Hazelle se queda al pendiente de lo que ella necesita.

Puedo ver que en un rincón está Cato y aunque permanece en silencio, no deja de enviar miradas envenenadas en nuestra dirección.

—¿Cómo está mi mamá? —pregunta Peeta.

—La presión ya se normalizó —dice el doctor.

—Ya me siento mejor —agrega ella—, pero me gustaría que me dejaran a solas con Hazelle y Plutarch.

Peeta se acerca a su cama.

—Me alegra que estés mejor, madre —dice y veo que Cato se acerca peligrosamente a él. Sin embargo, no creo que haga un espectáculo frente a su madre. Peeta besa su mejilla—. Descansa.

—Gracias. —Le contesta y me mira de inmediato. Su mirada es indescifrable.

—Buenas noches, señora. —Le digo.

—Buenas noches —contesta y tanto Peeta como yo, salimos de su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente Peeta se levanta temprano para ir al trabajo y yo, que casi no he podido dormir por los sucesos recientes, me levanto detrás de él. En verdad temo que la tensión que se ha creado entre él y Cato pueda llevarlos a estallar fuera de casa y que llegue a pasar algo mucho peor. Luego de todo lo que he sabido sobre Cato, ya no me queda duda de que es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le pregunto abrazándolo.

—Sí, mi amor. Tengo demasiados pendientes en la oficina. Es más, paso a averiguar cómo siguió mi madre y me marcho.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo apetito.

Acaricia mi rostro con ternura mientras yo organizo su saco.

—Peeta, yo necesito hacer algo. Estando quieta me siento como una inútil y yo estoy acostumbrada a trabajar.

—Mi cielo, luego hablamos de eso, ¿te parece? —Coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja—. Por lo pronto, acércate a mi madre. Hazle compañía y así entenderá que no está sola, porque tú y yo la queremos mucho.

—Está bien. —Le concedo y él toma mi rostro para besarme.

—Te amo —susurra en mis labios y yo sonrío.

—Y yo a ti. —Acaricio su rostro antes de que se marche.

* * *

Una vez estoy arreglada bajo las escaleras y escucho como suena el teléfono. En el mismo instante aparece Cato en escena y aunque me ignora, veo que disminuye la velocidad que llevaba. Boggs toma la llamada y antes de que pueda perderme de vista, me indica que es para mí.

—Señora Katniss, el señor Jackson Roger quiere hablar con usted.

—No conozco a ningún Jackson Roger —contesto extrañada. En verdad no tengo idea de quién puede ser y el que Cato se haya quedado prestando atención no me gusta para nada.

—Perdón señor, pero la señora no lo conoce. —Le escucho indicar a Boggs y luego veo que toma el teléfono, lo retira de su oreja y cubre la bocina—. El señor insiste y dice que usted lo conoce bien porque es del distrito 12.

Cato que ha permanecido detrás de mí se acerca y le arrebata el teléfono a Boggs a pesar de que en un acto reflejo trato de impedírselo.

—¿Quién es usted y qué quiere? —grita al teléfono.

No tengo idea de qué es lo que le contesta el desconocido pero por la manera como Cato le habla, no debe haberle gustado lo que le ha dicho. No sé por qué insiste en hacer de cuenta que todavía tenemos algo. No entiendo su manera de hacer las cosas.

—¡Lo que quiere con ella, me lo dice a mí! —agrega molesto y en ese momento logro arrebatarle el teléfono.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! —Le reclamo, pero al parecer el tipo de la llamada ya ha colgado porque al ponerlo en mi oreja, no escucho nada.

Cato me mira con enojo.

—¿Quién demonios es Jackson Roger? —me pregunta inquisidor.

—No lo sé y aun cuando así fuera, no tienes por qué meterte en mis cosas —digo antes de retirarme y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

Al volver a la habitación, decido que permaneceré allí por el resto del día. La llamada me ha dejado verdaderamente preocupada porque aunque no tengo idea de quién puede ser aquel hombre que se hace llamar «Jackson Roger». No me gusta nada el que haya dicho que me conoce «muy bien». Realmente me asusta la idea de que sea cualquier trampa para que de nuevo vuelva a quedar como una mentirosa y eso me hace pensar que es obra de Cato. No obstante, al recordar el enojo con que me preguntó por el hombre de la llamada, dudo de que sea él y me siento perdida.

El día pasa rápido y luego de un rato, Boggs me avisa que Cato ha convocado una cena familiar. No tengo idea de lo que trama pero por lo que me imagino, no debe ser nada agradable.

Al final de la tarde, Peeta regresa a casa y me encuentra en mi antigua habitación, a la cual se dirige con expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

¿Se habrá enterado de la llamada?

¿Estará molesto?

Me pregunto, ¿Qué puede estar pensando en este momento?

—¿Qué haces en esta habitación? —pregunta con cautela.

—Es que tenía que venir por algo de ropa. Cato convocó a una cena —contestó un poco nerviosa.

—Sí, ya me avisó Boggs —contesta—. ¿Tienes idea de a qué se debe?

—No —agregó y de nuevo me torno nerviosa.

¿Por qué no puedo disimular?

Lo peor es que Peeta lo nota y me mira de manera sospechosa.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No —contesto, tratando de mantenerme serena.

Peeta sonríe irónico.

—Bien, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa.

Asiento y él se va sin decir nada más. Sé que algo no anda bien una vez más porque no me ha besado ni me ha sonreído. Trato de no alterarme pero me doy cuenta que ese es mi pan de cada día desde que estoy en este lugar.

* * *

Cuando ya todos estamos en la mesa, Cato hace su arribo por fin y el ambiente se tensiona.

—He dicho que solo la familia —comenta y siento que se refiere a mí, pero lo aclara de inmediato—. Hazelle, retírate.

—Hazelle es parte de la familia —dice la señora Effie, levantándose de la mesa mientras todos nos miramos unos a otros, guardando silencio.

—Pues no lo es para mí —dice Cato de manera arrogante.

—Para mí, si lo es.

Noto la incomodidad en Hazelle y la molestia de Cato, pero a pesar de la furia con que mira a la mujer, no es capaz de expresar su desacuerdo.

—Bien, como quieras —contesta y la madre de Peeta toma asiento de nuevo, mientras Cato se mantiene de pie—. Sólo quiero decir que he decidido definitivamente impugnar el testamento de mi padre.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Annie, confundida.

—Porque no es justo que Peeta sea quien administre todo cuando tanto tú como yo, merecemos que nos den nuestro lugar.

—¡Sigo sin entender nada! —contesta Annie y el resto permanecemos callados. Peeta ya me había advertido que esto iba a suceder.

—Voy a pedir la presidencia de la compañía.

—¿Bajo qué argumento? —pregunta la señora Effie, muy seria.

La mirada de Cato va maliciosamente de mí a Peeta en cuestión de segundos y una sonrisa se curva en su rostro.

—Has lo que se te dé la gana —Le contesta Peeta con severidad.

—Y no dudes que lo haré.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo —expresa la madre de ambos.

—¿Y por qué no, mamá? Ambos son tus hijos —Annie parece molesta—. Si fuera yo quien tomara esa decisión, ¿también te opondrías?

La señora Effie guarda silencio.

—Ya todos sabemos quién es tu preferido —Le dice Cato desafiante y veo que ella se altera ligeramente.

—¡No te permito que le hables así a mi madre! —agrega Peeta levantándose y yendo hacia él. Se siente la tensión en el ambiente y me asusta que pueda suceder algo. Es increíble el odio que se tienen esos dos, principalmente Cato que ve a Peeta como su más grande rival.

—¡Basta! —dice la señora Effie a ambos—. No se imaginan cómo me duele verlos enfrentarse así.

—¡A mí me duele que siempre estés de parte de él! —señala a Peeta—. Es como si yo no fuera tu hijo. Hasta Annie lo ha sentido, para ti no hay nadie más que él.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Lo es! De lo contrario, ¿por qué no me apoyas?

La señora Mellark guarda silencio y decide retirarse del comedor.

—¿Lo ves? —la voz de Cato suena dolida—. ¿Todos lo ven?

—Basta, Cato —Dice Peeta, con la paciencia al límite—. Has lo que se te dé la gana. Envía a tus abogados cuando quieras que yo estaré listo para responderte.

—Peeta, yo pienso que se puede negociar, conciliar o llegar a un acuerdo —agrega Finnick que ha permanecido en silencio toda la cena.

—Si Peeta, Cato es capaz de armar un escándalo y eso es algo que no necesitamos ahora.

Pero Peeta ignora a su cuñado y a su hermana y tomando mi mano, me indica que abandonemos el lugar.

—Buenas noches —alcanzo a decir antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, ambos nos disponemos a dormir pero veo la expresión de Peeta y me preocupo de nuevo. ¿Acaso nadie en esta casa puede tener un poco de paz?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto, colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

—La verdad no. Estoy preocupado por mi madre, todo esto la pone muy mal.

—Cato es un desconsiderado. Nunca pierde oportunidad de pelear contigo y mortificarla.

—Sólo lo hace para desquitarse, para herirla. Siempre ha considerado que ella tiene una preferencia hacia mí.

—¿Y eso es cierto?

—Claro que no, es solo que ella ve que él no es una persona responsable. Nunca en su vida lo ha sido.

—A él solo le importa el dinero —aseguro.

—Sí, claro.

Me acerco a él y me pongo en frente para poder ver su expresión de angustia y cansancio. Ahora que estoy dentro me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera en las grandes familias faltan los problemas.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Supongo que lo más fácil sería darle lo que quiere.

—¿Vas a dejar la presidencia de la compañía en sus manos?

Suspira.

—Es la peor idea que puede ocurrírseme, lo sé. Si la dejo en sus manos, todo por lo que mi padre y yo hemos trabajado se irá por la borda.

—Entonces, no lo hagas.

—Me da rabia. No por el dinero sino por la forma en que quiere conseguir las cosas.

—Asesórate entonces.

—Lo haré pero —se levanta y en cuestión de segundos lo veo explotar—, no puedo soportar que ese desgraciado quiera pasar por encima de todo el mundo, incluyendo de mi madre y que en el camino se lleve por delante a quien sea. ¡Tengo que ver como detenerlo!

Me levanto tras de él, tratando de calmarlo pero a la vez con el fin de averiguar lo que me tiene pensativa.

—Peeta —le digo con cautela—, ¿Hay algo más que no me hayas dicho? Te he notado muy mal desde hace rato.

—Bueno, es normal con todo lo que está sucediendo —dice evasivo.

—Me refiero a mal conmigo —insisto.

Peeta me da la espalda y yo temo lo peor. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y lanza la pregunta.

—¿Quién es Jackson Roger?

* * *

¡Hola tributos!

¡Luego de un siglo de estar perdida, he regresado! Hace días estaba con este capítulo y no había podido terminarlo, pero para que sean felices (quienes extrañan esta historia), el siguiente ya está en marcha. ¡Estoy inspirada! XD Tal vez sea el año nuevo.

Quiero agradecerles por seguir conmigo y por tener paciencia, por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows y por todo el amor que demuestran por lo que hago. Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Vendrá algo grande y todo gracias a Jackson Roger. ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién puede ser este personaje?

Saludos especialísimos a: **Igora Mellark,** **LiLu,** **Greygirl, Diana Kou, vainillatwilight, PrettyLu, Ady Mellark87, Laura, 96Ale-G,** y a mi amiga **ANA KAREN MELLARK** (a quien ya le cumplí con su regalo. ¿Qué tal los libros?)

Besos.

Giselle Jay.


End file.
